The Return Of The Man With ET Powers(Dark DOCTOR WHO)
by Caitlin Jackson
Summary: The Doctor finally tells his dark secret and River and Amy and Rory and Michael see a much much darker side to the Doctor. A Mystery woman comes back into the Doctors life and everything changes. And a tragic ending for whom?
1. Chapter 1

The Return Of The Man With E.T Powers

Chapter 1

Hello universe

Time is moving and no matter how fast or slow it catches up with everyone... Even the Doctor. A long time or anytime forward or back there is this man in a police telephone box called the TARDIS which stands for _Time and relative dimension in space_. But now the Doctor now is well and truly playing with fire.

The Doctor was still having his life normally with Michael and Amy onboard nothing could seem Much happier but the Doctor knows that it cannot last much longer.

"Everyone, please may I have your attention?' The Doctor stood gladly with a smile on his face about to announce something but what?

"First of all I'd like to thank Michael for helping me find My sonic Cain and especially with so many rooms in this place I really need to tidy up a bit ha ha.' The Doctor laughed at what he said and everyone else laughed with him. The Doctor turned his head at everyone and then as he said Michael's name he turned his head to Michael for a second and then turned back to everyone else. "Now seem as you two Michael and Amy haven't had a honeymoon I believe it's time that I showed Michael the first thing I showed Amy when she first joined me aboard my girl and by that I mean the TARDIS, Michael would you like to see what is on the other side of those doors?' The Doctor asked Michael still very happily and Michael replied with "Yes, yes of course i'd like to see... What is behind those doors?' The Doctor ran to the doors and like he did with Amy he opened them and said "Behind these doors is absolutely everything...' The Doctor stood back a moment admiring the look on Michael's face and the reflection of the stars in his eyes and then Amy came and stood next to him and put her arm on his shoulders and said to him with a smile " So what do you think? Or a better question where do you wanna go?' Michael continued looking at the rainbow galaxies and pointed at a place and slowly said "Ho-how about there, I mean it looks so beautiful like your eyes.' Michael turned and looked at Amy and she stared back into his.

Then Michael looked at the Doctor and then back at Amy and then once again back at the Doctor and asked him "Could I take my wonderful wife to see oh I don't know how about e'm... Amy you choose...Who is the most Amazing person you'd love to meet and that doesn't mean me even though I am amazing.' Michael smiled at her and she smiled back and said " You are funny, ok I'd like to meet how about... Daniel Radcliffe he's cool.' Amy asked Michael and he said that wish is The Doctor's command... Doctor?' The Doctor was at the console and turned around and asked with a smile "Which year oh how about the year of the last Harry Potter movie guess what I cried when I saw it because in the first Deathly Hallows movie Dobby the house elf died but I find it sweet that Harry developed this relationship with him and... Oh sorry was I babbling on a bit?' The Doctor looked at Amy and Michael who were clearly not entertained.

Michal was wearing an aqua blue polo t-shirt with 3 quarter jeans and plain white trainers and on his wrist a golden watch with _"__Michael + Amy forever" _engraved around the head of the watch which clearly showed that Amy and Michael were for each other.

"Doctor Can I just shout something?' Michael asked him whilst he was still a floor lower than the TARDIS console and the Doctor was stood there and he said whilst pulling a leaver "Yes but who to?' Michael walked over to the TARDIS doors and opened them and shouted "HELLO UNIVERSE, HELLO EVERYTHING!' Michael stood holding the doors and just smiled at what he saw and Amy was really happy that he finally had something which he never had before... A family.

The Doctor lifted his glass of orange juice and so did River and everyone shouted out loud "HELLO UNIVERSE!' The smiles on everyone's faces were magical. Amy ran down the console stairs with her glass of orange juice and hugged Michael and they both wrapped their arms around each other and hugged for a moment and then they both shut the TARDIS doors and before you could say "GERONIMO!" they all were on their way to see new things and do things beyond anyone's imagination.

Chapter 2

New World

The Doctor Landed the TARDIS on earth and when he looked at the TARDIS screen and saw the date and said looking at Michael and Amy "We are in the oh this is a great year it is the year 2000, the year that Britney Spears was getting recognised and the year of a whole new century...Personally I love Madonna and Stevie wonder.

Amy turned to the Doctor and said "I thought you said New World?' The Doctor turned back around to her and said "Oh Pond, Seriously are you always oh I don't know Scottish.'

"Oi' Amy said to him with cheek and hit him in the arm.

"Ow! That hurt.' The Doctor moaned back and then walked out of the Doors to find chaos and burning towns in front of him.

Amy ran out with Michael and when they realised what was happening they stood next to each other in silence. River came out behind them and looked at the destruction in front of them.

River slowly walked next to the Doctor with ash and dust beneath her feet and asked him in a low voice "What happened?' The Doctor started to walk on and soniced the TARDIS doors closed behind him and as he walked around he saw people suffering and he also saw people comforting their children and as he walked around it reminded him of the time war, when he lost everything. Looking around made him feel upset and almost broke him in two. Michael looked around and as he saw the children dying and everyone else suffering it upset him deeply, Amy took hold of his hand to reassure him that she was there for him and Michael looked to Amy for help and she saw in his and the Doctor's eyes how much this was hurting them but both Amy and River were staying strong for the both of them.

The Doctor walked down a path and despite everything the Doctor couldn't walk away from all the debris and fire and ash and as he saw all the suffering, so did he. The whole world was burning and in some instinct the Doctor thinks he knew what happened but wasn't sure so he kept his thoughts to himself.

Suddenly everyone heard a scream coming from a building that was burning about 10 meters down the road and it sounded like a child screaming from about maybe the third floor, it was hard to make out where but Michael instantly turned around and ran down the road jumping over objects and almost tripping on debris and Amy and River and the Doctor ran straight after but as Michael was running Amy was shouting for him but she was also scared at that time. When Michael arrived at the building he saw everyone running after him and when he looked at Amy he whispered to himself "I'm sorry Amy.' Then he kicked the glass door down and went into the building to try and save the child and when Amy got there she was going to run in after him but was held back by River and the Doctor.

Amy was trying to get out of their grip but every attempt failed and after 5 minutes Amy was worried because the top half of the building fell and Michael was still in there and she then she was screaming " MICHAEL! MICHAEL! DOCTOR PLEASE TELL ME HE'S ALIVE IN THEIR PLEASE!' The Doctor took her arms and said to her trying to get her to calm down "Amy! Amy! I don't know weather he is dead or not just give him 2 minutes longer and then I'll go in ok?' River took his shoulder and said with sincerity in her voice "Doctor you won't because you'll probably die in there.' The Doctor turned to her and said " River he may be dead right now but at least I will have more chance of saving him and dying anyway.' River looked at him in the face and backed off.

Suddenly there was a huge sound of BANG! In the building and another part collapsed and Michael was still nowhere insight until he came out covered in soot and had a small toddler in his arms, Then a woman came along and thanked Michael for saving her child and about 2 minutes later after having the conversation Michael fell to the floor not breathing. The Doctor went over and told everyone to evacuate the area now because that building was going to collapse at any moment , then the Doctor picked Michael up and ran with him on his shoulder to Amy.

The Doctor placed Michael on the floor and somehow he had an oxygen mask and tank in his jacket and placed the mask on Michael's face but he was still not breathing and neither was his heart beating.

"River you're a Doctor aren't you?' The Doctor asked her trying to keep Michael alive.

"No i'm not, what can I do though?' River looked down at the Doctor and he told her whist looking at Amy.

"You can do continuous chest compressions on his heart over where I am.' The Doctor moved and River started pumping his heart and the Doctor went over to Amy and said to her softly "You're husband needs you to stay strong for him now, so could you do him proud and do moth to mouth resuscitation because right now he isn't breathing and his heart is not beating so can you do that?' Amy looked at him and he said to her "Thank you.'

Amy got around to Michael and did about three attempts to get him breathing again but it failed until he woke up and started choking. Amy jumped back in shock and put her hands on her face in relief , then she touched Michael's cheek and said to him with a shaken up voice "I-I thought I lost you... Don't ever do that again, do you hear me? Please never do that again.' Michael looked up to Amy and in a very weak but light voice "Amy... I-I had to do it... Other-otherwise the mother of that child would be devastated... I know- I have felt what it is like to loose someone I love... No-one should have to feel that... No-one.' Amy grabbed Michael's hand and told him with tears in her eyes "I-I almost lost you... You almost died! I mean, I know you have a great heart and would have done anything for that child and so would I... Sometimes you can't put your life before anyone else's.' River was looking around and then she thought she saw something but when she blinked it disappeared like a ghost in the dust and smoke. River forgot about it because she was sure that it was nothing but her imagination.

The Doctor was near some other people who looked like they lived on the street for a long time and he asked Amy to help him help Michael to walk by putting his arms on each of their shoulders and getting them to walk with him.

"Michael put this on it will help you breathe.' River walked up to Michael and put him his oxygen mask on while he walked.

"River! Can you help Amy with Michael I would like to ask a few people a few questions is that ok?' The Doctor asked River who was more behind and she said to him she would so then the Doctor slowly slipped from Michael and gave River his arm whilst he wondered slowly off.

Chapter 3

A War And The Doctor's Daughter

The Doctor walked over to a man on the street and because Michael was tired the Doctor asked politely if Michael could use the stool which was next to him. "Hello my name is the Doctor, and my friends are Amy Pond and Mrs Robinson oh sorry sweetie I meant River Song.' The Doctor pointed to each of them as he said their names and smiled at River when he called her Mrs Robinson and the look on her face afterwards was clearly not pleasing.

"Oh... anyway.' The Doctor continued as he was straitening his bow tie and had a smug smile on his face and then turned to a serious face. "Can you help us? My friend Michael...?' The Doctor was interrupted by the man who was the same height as the Doctor and wore grey fingerless gloves and white but now grey shoes on his feet and a hat.

"Aye is he the one that saved that child from that burnin' buildin'?' The man pointed at Michael who was not looking very well. "Yes, yes he is.' The Doctor looked at Michael and then back to the man who continued talking after the Doctor told him that Michael was the one who saved the child from the burning building.

" Why he was brave, here give him a seat and I guess you may be wanting to sit down too?' The Man offered the stool to Michael who was too weak to answer. "Thank you vey much.' Amy said to the man as she put Michael down and sat next to him holding his hand. The Doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver out from his jacket and scanned Michael and then popped it up and read the readings and told Amy with delight "Michael is going to be fine give him about 30 minutes and he'll start coming around more.' The Doctor put the screwdriver back into his jacket and he was clearly wrong about the readings because just after he put the sonic away Michael was more aware of where he was but was a little jumpy at first but Amy calmed him down by telling him everything was ok and he was safe for now and she also said to him that she was there, when Michael noticed more he hugged Amy.

"So er Doctor where are you lot from, can I say why are your clothes so clean, its hard to find a washing machine these days or ever in fact. I had me own kids but they was murdered about 5 years ago.' The man told the Doctor who was leaning forward listening to him, when the Doctor heard about his children he put his hand on the man's shoulder and said to him with sympathy " I'm sorry.' But the man took a breath and said "Na it's ok they hated me anyways but you Michael if that is your name.' The man said looking over to Michael who was trying to pay attention to him, struggled in the process but managed to control attention.

" Michael you was amazin' I saw you running into that building which was burning, which no-one else dared to go in but you I saw you runnin' and jumping over everything that was in your path, you never stopped ... The only thing you did was take one last look at your friends and said something to yourself and went in. You are a brave lad, now you are considered a hero and that child's mam tells me she is truly grateful and her kid is making progress but personally I am thankful to you because when no-one else bothered you came runnin and you became a hero.' The man told Michael who nodded his head as a gesture to say thank you. The Doctor stood up and looked down at the man and asked him a few questions "so er...' The Doctor started to ask but he needed the man's name first. "Justin me name is.' Justin answered the Doctor's first question and then the Doctor continued with his questions. "Justin right ok... What happened here on earth what exactly happened?'

The man stood up and started to tell him in what he could remember. "Doctor do you have any paper or paper and a pencil?'

The Doctor looked in his jacket and firstly he found paper and secondly he found a pencil.

"Thank you... Now here's what I saw which is not what I'm going to draw yet is it ok?' Justin told the Doctor.

"It's ok... Please tell me what happened here?' The Doctor was starting to grow impatient but started to listen.

"It was in the December of 1999 you know we were making a new millennia and everyone was celebrating until midnight came, people say they saw bombs being dropped and guns were being fired all at the same time all around the world, that is when I lost me wife... Valarie she was called, I met her in 1988 and we married in 1990. Just 5 months ago I lost me wife she was the most beautiful woman that I had ever seen and then she vanished... Anyway these tall men with huge guns they... No wait.' Justin saw everything he saw on that day happening in his mind and when the Doctor looked at him he knew something was wrong.

The Doctor sat forward in his chair and asked him calmly " Justin what is it? What are you seeing?'

"I'm- I remember seeing this girl she... I recall she said to me in person " One day there will be this man called the Doctor coming to this earth, she said to meet her by a church in leadworth in this we year and this we date, it was as though she knew what was going to happen.' Justin remembered what the person looked like.

"She had blonde hair and she told me that she was the Doctors daughter and thats all I needed to know... She left me confused but you are clearly that guy.' Justin looked at the Doctor who's face was confused but he knew what Justin was on about.

"What... Did she tell you her name?' The Doctor was so eager to know.

"She told me her name was Jenny and then she told me that she was your daughter... She said to me that as soon as you came you'd have to go to leadworth by a church to meet her there.' Justin told the Doctor, who now stood up putting his hands on his head and slowly sliding them down his face.

" Amy... River... Take Michael to the TARDIS and all of you stay there I have to go to leadworth.' The Doctor looked at them still sat down but he was panicking and whilst looking at them you could see in his eyes that he was scared because all he knew was his daughter died by a bullet shot and then he left her.

The Doctor turned around and ran, he ran so fast that River and Amy knew something was wrong but they did as the Doctor told them and that was to go to the TARDIS and look after Michael.

**Later on in the TARDIS...**

"How can the Doctor have a daughter? I met him in the past and he never had a daughter...Unless I wasn't there.' River was walking around the TARDIS console just asking herself questions whilst Amy was looking after Michael.

" Amy... Amy I will go and get myself cleaned up while you and River figure these things out. I'll be ok.' Michael was slowly getting his arm from Amy's shoulder and because he was a lot stronger than earlier.

"You be careful ok?' Amy said to him as he was walking away.

"Don't worry... I will be fine.' Michael walked Down the TARDIS steps to go to the shower to get himself cleaned up.

Amy stood up and walked to River and when she got to the console she was also wanting to answer her questions even though she didn't know the answers.

"How could the Doctor end up with a daughter? Although that does sound a little crazy 'cause me and Rory didn't know we were going to have you... And I didn't mean that in a bad way.' Amy asked and told River trying not to cause too much offence.

"Of course Amy... I think something happened... I think the Doctor did something... He either had DNA taken from him and had it extracted and manipulated to give him a daughter that was made or on Gallifrey after the time war he had a daughter which could have been a baby that regenerated into a kid and she was just trying to find her father.' River was piecing a puzzle of the Doctor's daughter together hoping that she was right.

Amy had a sly mood and sarcastic mood and she said "Maybe the Doctor thought his daughter died in that war so he left but I don't understand why he'd keep that a secret... More to the point he never talks about his species... That why he has us... Because he is lonely.' Amy said this with a sigh but then realised it matters about now not then.

River looked at Amy and understood what she said.

"Perhaps.' River started whilst using the maze stick jigging it up and back down again.

"Perhaps... His previous regeneration had a daughter but lost her in a accident.' River looked at Amy with some sense of seriousness when looking at Amy.

**Back in Leadworth...**

The Doctor was still running until he came to a church which was still crumbling from destruction that was still happening around him, as the Doctor looked up to the sky all he saw was a dark black and red sky which was having a sunset through thick black smoke. Suddenly he heard foot steps from behind him which were walking away and when he turned around the thing he heard had vanished. Then the Doctor walked around the wall of the church and rested his arm above his head on the wall in front of him and there he saw a blonde young woman who was tall and still wore the dark green t-shirt and black trousers and was holding a gun. The Doctor wasn't very amused he was more shocked to see his daughter.

The woman turned around and said to him with a smile "Hello Dad!'

The Doctor said to her calmly "What are you doing here?'

The woman said to him in lower less cheery voice "I was trying to find you because you ran off.'

The Doctor was starting to get really serious " I didn't run off I thought YOU WERE DEAD! What happened to earth... It is ruined tell me what happened?'

Jenny walked around with the Doctor following behind "You have changed haven't you, I must admit you are cute... I didn't exactly regenerate the source brought me life whilst that bullet brought me death... What is regeneration, actually don't answer that because it is pretty obvious.' Jenny had more cheek on her than last time.

The Doctor was growing really impatient and got angry " JENNY TELL ME, WHAT HAPPENED TO EARTH. TELL ME EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED BECAUSE YOU DON'T SEEM TO BOTHERED ABOUT IT WHILST I DO AND MY FRIEND ALMOST DIED BACK THERE ABOUT 2 HOURS AGO AND I NEED TO KNOW!'

Jenny looked at the Doctors angry face and realised that she had to tell him " Ok... You've been keeping a secret from your friends : Amy, Michael and River Song haven't you? I'm sorry Dad but you probably knew what would happen. You got a message on your hand right? I'm sorry but you cannot run and like you have said _"Never run when you're scared"_. She's back... The woman that brought you all hell is back and you have to go and get them your friends from the TARDIS because other wise she will kill all of you.'

The Doctor started to breathe really fast and he was in disbelief and he grabbed Jenny's hand and ran back to the TARDIS.

Chapter 4

Upon The Innocence Of The Innocent

Michael had just finished in the shower and was all clean and in clean clothes wearing black jeans and a white shirt with a few buttons at the top undone and he also wore a purple jacket and black high tops on his feet.

Amy saw him coming and smiled at him whilst he nodded his head down once at Amy as a way to say hello.

"Right you I need to see if your health is good before you go anywhere else.' River came over to Michael with a probe which checked oxygen and blood pressure levels and she scanned him and then looked at the probe and said "You are lucky... You're blood pressure is fine and oxygen is fine too.' River took a breath and thinking of weather or not to go onto the subject of when Michael saved that innocent child from the burning but she did.

"Michael, You know earlier when you er... When you saved that child from that burning building what made you run that fast, what did you say before you went into the building. More to the point did you even think about what you could have left behind? You could have died and at some point you're heart stopped beating and you stopped breathing, did you think about Amy? Did you think about loosing her?'

Michael was getting wound up and Amy wanted to know why River was tormenting him about it.

Michael answered her in a very wound up mood " The thing that made me run was the fact that I care strongly about children and I can't stand to see them hurt and what I said before I went in the building was "_I'm Sorry Amy" _and yes I did think about what I could have left behind, I was scared but you can't leave a child to die in a fire and in the end that child survived... And Amy I saw her running and don't you dare think for one minute that I wanted to die and leave you guys and Amy behind because you, all of you are the only family I have now and I never take it for granted... Never!'

River backed off of him for a while because clearly Michael was speaking the truth. Amy went and hugged him in reassurance that he was going to be fine. Michael stood back and leaned on the TARDIS console and said to both of them an apology.

"I'm sorry River I really am I didn't mean to have an argument like that with you... And Amy I'm sorry for the pain I have caused you. I thought all of what happened 7 months ago would have made us move on but I think the pain of all of that is still felt inside of me and i'm more aware, it's like all of my consciousness has been re-shaped and modelled because I seem to be more violent then I used to be and I hate it... I really hate it.' Michael broke down in tears but Amy was there to kiss him and hug him better.

Michael looked at Amy and said to her clearly in pain and still suffering because off all of the pain that happened 7 months ago and told her whilst still in tears " I can't do this no more, I cannot cope with this... I don't like being in this pain... I really hate being violent to all of you you all have to know I never mean anything bad I say to you guys I really don't.'

Amy grabbed his hand and put it on her face and said to him as calmly as possible " Michael, Michael it has been 7 months, we are all still recovering from what happened and we all cope in different way's but because of how kind and how loving your heart is, you can't figure out how to handle these things but it will get better... It will and we know that you never mean anything bad you say to us, we know.' Amy continued to have her hand on his face comforting him but the only thing she didn't know was that things were going to get worse... A lot worse.

The Doctor came running into the TARDIS with Jenny and he slammed the TARDIS doors behind him, then ran up the stairs to the console and then looked oblivious to his companions.

"Who's that?' Amy asked the Doctor who was out of breath from running back to the TARDIS.

"She's... She's... She's my daughter and... And right now we are in big trouble.' The Doctor told Amy gradually getting his breath back.

The Doctor pointed his hand at Jenny and back at Amy introducing them "Jenny meet Amy and Amy meet Jenny.'

"Hi.' Jenny said to Amy in a rude way.

"Hey, so your the Doctor's daughter right? Why didn't he ever speak about you?' Amy asked with a bit of a cheeky tone in her voice.

"Oh I don't know he's my dad and he left me... Alone...With soldier's... On the planet Messaline . Jenny looked at the Doctor who was just stood there until he started to get fidgety with his arms and hands around his head saying.

"I-I-I-I thought you were dead what choice did I have and you was made as someone who kills people and back then I couldn't handle that, I am the Doctor, I'm not someone who would kill other species and I mean the Hath were beautiful creatures and you just killed them, I thought you changed when I hugged you but obviously I was wrong.' The Doctor looked at Jenny and gulped until he looked down at the console switching buttons and then looked back up to his companions and whilst pointing at the TARDIS doors told them what he knew was once a beautiful place that is now burning and it's down to one thing.

"What is going on out there makes me remember, it makes me remember what happened to my people... The time war happened and I ran away... NOW YOU ALL HAVE THAT CHANCE TO RUN BUT REMEMBER I RAN AND IT'S A CURSE UP TO TODAY! I live every moment of my life with sorrow because I ran, I ran because I was scared... My people... MY PEOPLE BURNED but that doesn't matter now hey.' The Doctor managed to crack a smile for his companions and they all just looked at him.

"River, can I talk to you in private?' Amy asked River who was still looking at the Doctor and then said to Amy "Yes Amy, yes you can.'

Amy and River walked to a place in the TARDIS to talk and about an hour later Jenny came in.

Amy sat down on the bed in her bedroom and looked at River worried and took a breath and said to River "I wanted to talk to you because I'm getting worried about the Doctor, I know it seems weird but I think he's hiding a secret from us.'

River looked back at Amy wondering why she thought what she did and what gives her that idea "Amy what makes you think that the Doctor is hiding something... I'm sure he's not, I think it's because of what is outside it is crushing him to see it burn and he knows that it is always him who has to fix these things.'

"River, he has never spoken to us about Jenny and the last few months he's been acting like oh I don't know... I don't know weather you have noticed but he looks at us with a kind of sad look in his eyes... As if he know's that something worse than what is outside is going to happen.' Amy looked back at River, who was now looking at Amy with a bit of an understanding as to what Amy was saying until Jenny came simultaneously clapping and saying sarcastically

"Well done Pond you're good at this.. Sorry I had to say that now quiet voices. Amy you are a burden to Michael and you don't know it now but you will do one day.'Jenny looked at Amy who was now fuming with anger and said to Jenny:

"How do you even know, I'm not a burden to him ok? We made our vows to love each other and you can't take that from us and...' Amy was interrupted by Jenny, who went over what happened to Rory.

"And you're husband died...'

"How did you, leave him out of this ok?' Amy was angry and still fuming.

"He got shot and he died and you was before he was even shot don't you know you broke his heart? Because he saw you taking more notice in Michael all that time... Oh I bet you were going to cheat on Rory h-oh that is wrong but Amy you that is harsh but still you're a burden.' Jenny got Amy extremely angry but luckily Michael came in to be there for what happened next.

"You take that back, take everything you said back... I would never cheat on Rory Never!' Amy suddenly went to hit Jenny but Michael held her back and Amy just struggled because she just wanted to hit Jenny so badly.

"RORY WAS MY HUSBAND! AND FOR MICHAEL I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR HIM... AND-AND YOU ARE SO WRONG, YOU ARE A BRAT AND I'M NOT THE BURDEN YOU ARE SO LEAVE ME AND MY FAMILY ALONE!' Amy was fuming and the Doctor heard all the shouting and came into the bedroom and saw Michael holding Amy back from Jenny.

"Jenny what have you done? What did you say?' The Doctor asked Jenny and looked at her in disbelief that his daughter would say anything very bad to Amy.

"Oh nothing dad.' Jenny told the Doctor who looked at Amy, who was very angry.

"Just the innocent upon the innocent...come on lets go.' Jenny looked at Michael and then back to Amy because she knew that they were both the innocent ones.

Amy told Michael immediately to let go of her and he didn't until she struggled shouting at him "LET GO OF ME MICHAEL LET GO!' Amy was struggling so hard that she elbowed Michael in the stomach by accident and he fell to the floor in pain and when Amy went to his aid he shouted to her in pain "AMY LEAVE ME ALONE GO AWAY STAY AWAY FROM ME!'

Amy was in tears not knowing what to do so she ran elsewhere in the TARDIS but when she saw Jenny she said to her "I hope you're happy now.'

Jenny said Amy with a smile on her face "Like I said you're the burden and this is the fire just starting and it is going to get hotter... Lets just say this fire is going to burn.' Jenny seemed so pleased with herself but the Doctor knew what she was doing was plain evil.

Chapter 5

The past will haunt all

The Doctor was on the other side of the TARDIS console and Jenny was sat in the chair across from him whilst the TARDIS was still parked in the same war zone in the same year because the Doctor knew he couldn't run away from this fight. Michael came up the stairs to the TARDIS console when Jenny said to him with cheekiness "She's a burden to you Michael and you don't know it now but you will in the future...The very near future.'

The Doctor came over to Jenny frustrated but angry and told her "Ok you're starting to sound like another River.' The Doctor looked over to River and said "No offence.' And continued with Jenny: "How do you know this stuff? Jenny, why do you keep hurting my friends?'

Jenny stood up and told him with seriousness in her face " I'm not hurting them, they just need to know and how do I know this stuff... well to tell you that i'm going to need every person here right now.'

The Doctor backed off for a moment and turned to River and said to her in a low voice "River go and get Amy because I think this is going to get serious.'

**5 minutes later...**

"Where here.' River said coming down the stairs with Amy behind her.

Jenny took a breath and when Amy sat next to Michael she looked at Amy and said to her "I apologise Amy for upsetting you but everything I said was true apart from the little bit about Rory which i'm so sorry about.' Jenny went and leant on the TARDIS console whilst she had everyone's attention and began what she was going to say.

"First things first what is outside or everything you see outside those doors wasn't an accident and I know certain people hate the past but I as the Doctor's daughter I have to be honest with you all. Amy and Michael you will both hate what I'm about to say but it will change you're lives forever. Now there is darkness coming and I mean coming back... And this time she's harder to fight and I'm sorry but the dark woman is back and i'm so sorry but you are locked onto earth now, the TARDIS controls are all switched off to go elsewhere and the Doctor shall explain everything else.' Jenny handed the dark secret telling to the Doctor as he'd been hiding it for a long time.

The Doctor stood up and stood next to the TARDIS console with a sad face and when Amy looked at him she knew something was wrong when he started speaking his voice sounded shaky "I-I have been hiding a secret for a very long time." The Doctor spoke with a low whisper in his voice which worried everyone not including Jenny.

"I have lied to you all again and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry but what happened 7 months ago or more...' The Doctor paused and took a breath and continued.

"What happened in the past is going to repeat itself and I didn't tell you all because everyone was so happy and I wouldn't like to see the sadness we had again...It hurt me to see all of you sad so before this day I kept this a secret and I'm sorry.' The Doctor had tears in his eyes when he looked at his friends.

"So you're telling us she that woman who brought us through hell...' Amy was angry and as the Doctor nodded Amy walked backwards saying to the Doctor "No this can't happen take us back now. Doctor take us back to where we were... Please leave us in happiness.' Amy was panicking and frightened of what would happen next but Michael stepped forward and took Amy's arms and placed her hands on his face and told her for reassurance " Amy look at me. Everything is going to be ok do you hear me? We got through before and we can do it again ok?' Michael now hugged Amy who was more upset and frightened than she was before.

**2 hours later...**

Once everyone had adjusted to what the Doctor and Jenny said they were being strong and so was Amy. Amy had a better attitude towards what would happen because she knew that fear was the strange woman's food and air and her strongest point but the one thing Amy had forgotten about was that the last time Amy saw the woman she shot her and Amy had clearly forgotten was the woman had come back stronger and now she wanted to kill Amy. The Doctor was talking to River in the back and what they said wouldn't enlighten Amy.

"Doctor you and I both know what will happen now.' River told the Doctor who was talking about how to try and prevent Amy's death.

"Yes, yes I know but Amy's weakness is Michael I think but Jenny clearly upset her earlier speaking about Rory.' The Doctor was keeping his hands in his pockets walking backwards and forwards down the corridor.

"Doctor if this is a fixed point in time then you and I both know it has to happen and don't you dare think about using the Teselecta because you can't that woman will suspect something because the Teselecta as Amy won't be as afraid and the only thing I know is that I'm going to loose my mother in this battle and you and I and Michael are the only ones that survive.' River gave too much away just in that moment and the Doctor stopped walking up and down the corridor and walked to River who was now clearly upset about what she just said.

The Doctor looked at her and said to her silently "What did you just say?'

River looked at him and turned away and told him "The last time silence fell it was you're silence but this time it's much darker and you know it is because I saw it. She Put that message on you're hand and you kept in the dark and the only problem that was there is you don't want Mum to go and I don't either , the only father I have now is Michael... You're not alone we are both going to loose loved ones and that's all I'm going to say to you.' River walked away and the Doctor stood there in the darkness whilst River carried on walking away.

Chapter 6

Walking into fire

Everyone in the TARDIS had almost got over what the Doctor and Jenny told them 3 hours ago. Amy was now laying with her head on Michael's legs whilst Michael was sat looking at the console of the TARDIS knowing bad times were to come.

Amy looked up to Michael who was continuing to be quiet and said to him with a quiet voice "I'm sorry Michael.'

Michael looked down to her and stroked her forehead and told her "What for?'

Amy continued to look at him and said to him whilst looking into his eyes "For hitting you earlier... I didn't mean to hurt you.'

Michael continued stroking her head and and told her quietly "Amy you were upset and I know you didn't mean it.' Michael finished what he said and kissed her forehead.

"Ok Amy Michael... I'm sorry but we have to do this now.' The Doctor came over to the couple and looked at both of them with a great sadness.

Amy sat up and asked the Doctor to sit next to her and he did, Amy hugged him and said to him "Doctor if the worst comes to happen please know that everybody here loves you and I hope you love us... Just as much as we love you.'

The Doctor hugged Amy tightly and said to her with a smile "Oh Pond I love all of you but this is a fixed point and you know about fixed points so this is it... We are all about to walk into fire.'

"River!' The Doctor shouted and everyone came to him, he was wearing a Stetson and his green coat and everyone looked prepared as they were all stood in front of each other.

Amy stepped forward and said with uncertainty "Doctor, River and Michael and Jenny we have all had great times together but now is the time but we must not let that bitch take us down we will always fight but i'd go as far as to say we're a family and even though Rory isn't here we must remember what he died for and we will remember everything that happened on each and every black day... It's time.' Amy walked out of the TARDIS doors and stood in front of her were 3 tall men with machine guns and the woman from her nightmares.

"Hello Amy.' The woman said to her as she trembled slightly with fear.

"Hello.' Amy said with slight fear in her voice but she tried to be brave but Michael saw in Amy's eyes how much she was scared.

As everything fell silent, it suddenly felt cold. The Doctor's eyes glimmered in the reflection of the ash and dust which was around him. River stood silently whilst taking in the shock of what she is seeing in front of her. Michael was going to take hold of Amy's arm when she pulled it away.

The woman's hair blew in the breeze and her lipstick was as red as ever with a sparkle of silver light bouncing from her lips. As everyone in the city looked at what was happening in such a small place they thought only to stop and stare at what they were seeing. The city suddenly went dark and clouded over and the Doctor stepped forward and told Amy, who was still facing the woman with no hesitating or looking away;

"Amy I told you...She has come back stronger and... And no matter how much you think I can save you I can't... You killed her and now her main focus is... Killing you. Amy I'm sorry but this time I can't help you...You're on your own now and I'm sorry." The Doctor was stood behind Amy who still didn't turn away from the woman but in her face had a tear falling from her eye.

"AYE!" A voice suddenly said from behind the woman.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE.. GO ON LEAVE E'M" The voice was Justin who was throwing stones at the men. The woman said to her men knowing how much the Doctor would hurt inside "Kill Him"

"NO!" The Doctor's voice raging with anger as the guards turned around with their guns and fired at Justin left him helpless, he couldn't do anything. Amy's heart jumped as the Doctor shouted. As Justin fell so did the Doctors heart's.

"Knock them all out and Bring them to me ALL now" The woman said to her guards and they did just that. They sprayed a substance in their faces and all of them fell to the floor unconscious unaware of what was going to happen next wasn't going to be...Pleasent.

Chapter 7

I can see you're heart beating.

The Doctor woke and all he saw around him was black darkness, he saw nothing but noticed he was still breathing.

"Hello anyone e'm maybe some help required... Oh no... Why do I always get myself into these situations?" The Doctor was trying to move his hands but noticed they were in front of him and to him it felt like he was in the Pandorica again and then suddenly realised where he was...Not a safe place.

"DOCTOR! Doctor is that you?" Amy was across the room from the Doctor who was also in the same position as the Doctor.

"Amy! Yes i'm here... Wherever here is." The Doctor paused to figure out where he was but one thing he knew is that it wasn't safe.

"Doctor its dark... Doc..." Amy was paused when she heard tip tapping of heals coming from a distance which made Amy Extremely aware and also cautious. The Doctor also heard the same thing and it had him thinking very, very hard.

"I hear thunders in you're hearts Doctor. The on-coming storm." The woman came over to the Doctor who still had no idea where he was but as soon as the woman touched his hearts and kept holding on he struggled to breathe for the time she touched his hearts until she let go.

When she let go she took the Doctor's blindfold from his eyes and as he looked around for the first time he saw Amy with metal piping inside her right wrist which was held down some place else on the board she was placed upon.

"Amy whatever you do... Do not pull at your right wrist." The Doctor told Amy with upset and caution in his voice and by then Amy knew something was wrong it's just she couldn't see it which made it more frightening.

Amy started panicking and struggling "Doctor what's happening to me Doctor tell me."

The Doctor got angry really easily and shouted "Amy don't struggle AMY DO AS I SAY! Please Pond." Amy stopped struggling and instead moved her eyes around and even though she had nothing on them she couldn't see, it was as though she was blind. Or was she?

"What have you done to her?" The Doctor said upset with fire in his eyes.

"Don't worry she'll be fine in 10 seconds." Said the woman, who was walking around thinking of what to do.

"Doctor! ...Doctor? I can see you now. Whoa what are we doing here?" Amy looked straight over to the Doctor had the look Amy hated at times. Amy saw the woman and for some strange reason she didn't tremble.

"Amy there is something wrong... You didn't tremble and you're not scared." The Doctor said to Amy looking at her for some reason instead of her feeling scared it was the Doctor who was scared of Amy.

"Of course I'm not scared I've seen scarier things with you out there in the universe." Amy looked at the Doctor in confusion.

"What have you done to her? She's not scared and she used to be terrified what have you done to her?" The Doctor looked over to the woman who just ignored him.

" I AM THE GIRL WHO WAITED! YOU TORE MY WORLD APART NOW YOU MY ENEMY ARE GOING TO SUFFER!"Amy spoke with a different voice and the Doctor knew that something was wrong.

"Amy...Amy can you hear me?" The Doctor was looking over at Amy who seemed dazed for a minute or so.

Suddenly Michael came in with a gun pointed to his head and as soon as he came in got forced to kneel.

River was no-where to be seen.

What the Doctor knew was that Amy's and Michael's and also his daughter's time was running out.

Michael looked up at Amy and said silently to himself "I'm Sorry."

Amy started to see clearly and was now fully conscious and saw her husband Michael on the floor kneeling and as she scanned him looking up and down his body she was shocked and scared because as she looked she saw Michael's heart... She saw Michaels heart beating, Amy could see through Michael's heart and for a while she just stared at it and the Doctor was trying to get her attention until he noticed what she was looking at.

"She can see through Michael's chest... She can see his heart ugh but she's human how can..." The Doctor looked at Amy and after he realised and then he looked at the woman who was tapping some pipes at the end of the room and felt upset and said to the woman with anger "What have you done to her... You've given her technology of let me see." The Doctor looked at the huge metal covered wire which was coming out of Amy's wrist and realised the technology the woman was using.

"Ha you are using Borg technology no wait... The closest but then the further apart full of hatred relative's of the Borg... No that's not it oh sector 569 of the fleet clone...oh no... You're turning her into one of them... YOU CAN'T DO THAT! SHE WILL DIE IF YOU DO THIS! SHE WOULD HAVE NEVER EXISTED OH I AM SO, SO ANGRY AND YOU BETTER RUN BECAUSE I'M BACK!" The Doctor was really angry but finished his last sentence in a very calm but spine chilling voice which was enough to scare anyone "I'm Back... I'm the Doctor and you'd better run... No seriously RUN!" With that the woman walked away and took her guards with her and within 2 minutes the building was empty and everything was silent.

The Doctor stared at the huge double entrance for a few moments until he looked and saw Amy's vain in her neck throbbing really hard and the Doctor could actually see it bouncing in and out like an endless bass. "Michael quick grab my sonic from my pocket and get me out of here!" The Doctor demanded to Michael who was looking at Amy in wonder but then came to the Doctor and grabbed the Sonic Screwdriver and unlocked the Doctor from where he was.

"Doctor What's happening to me?" Amy asked the Doctor with frantic worry.

"Amy... AMY! Stay calm and look at me, ok I'm gonna try and remove this thing from your wrist just stay calm." The Doctor looked down at the weird piping and wiring down Amy's wrist and was figuring out why the evil woman actually ran when the Doctor told her to run. Was she scared of him? Was she hatching another plan? Or was she trying to turn Amy against the Doctor and Michael to hurt them? One thing was for sure, that was to try and be rid of this nightmare for once and for all.

Chapter 8

Why?

Jenny was walking around the empty building trying to find her dad when out of the corner of her eye she saw something like a shadow move, that's when she decided to investigate. She turned towards something which glowed a very bright purple and as she walked to it she was thinking about weather to touch it or not even though to her it seemed the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. Jenny looked left and right to see if anyone was there and checked outside the door also just for her own measures.

The Doctor was now walking down a corridor with Michael on the other side of Amy helping her walk and to Amy the corridors seemed too long, every two minutes she wanted to sit down because she was too tired or not conscious enough to realise what she was doing and where she was but for the Doctor that wasn't the case.

" Every time , every single time I try to do something right or negotiate with anything or anyone it always get's kicked back in MY FACE!" The Doctor Muttered to himself and then got angry and kicked the wall with some force. Michael was sat with Amy on a sofa which was in the corridor whilst Michael and the Doctor let Amy have some rest.

The Doctor walked into one of the large rooms which looked like a working office when he saw a gun on one of the desks, whilst his head was saying not to touch the gun his anxiety got the better of him so he secretly looked around him and picked up the gun and placed it firmly into his trousers so no-one would see and before he left the room he pored himself some cold coffee and drank it without a care in the world. When he placed the cup back down onto the desk he heard Amy screaming and knew something wasn't right, so he ran back outside where to his surprise he found Michael holding a gun toward Amy, who was trying to tell Michael to calm down but for some reason the Doctor knew Michael wasn't being controlled by anything... Michael seemed to know exactly what he was doing.

The Doctor was asking Michael in the calmest voice to put the gun down and let Amy go but Michael didn't budge.

"Michael, why are you doing this?" Amy asked Michael trying to stay really calm. Michael didn't answer he just stayed firm and quiet still holding the gun.

"Yes Michael, why are you doing this? She's your wife and if you remember, you made vows to protect her in anyway possible and as far as I can see you have been doing that for quiet a few months and now you've turned against her... Why?" The Doctor was coming near Michael until he shouted "DON'T YOU COME ANYWHERE NEAR ME! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

The Doctor backed off and said calmly to Michael whilst looking at his gun "Ok I will, I won't come near you just please put down the gun. This violence won't end the violence we are still going through, it'll only make it carry on... It will only extend it. Amy loves you and would do anything for you but you can't do this to her..." The Doctor looked straight into Michael's eyes which always scared him for some reason and the Doctor thinks he knows why.

"You know exactly what you're doing don't you? You want to kill Amy but why?" The Doctor continued to look into Michael's eyes and the Doctor saw that Michael was afraid.

"Doctor you have no idea do you? Of course I don't want to kill her. I'm doing it to scare her and to get at you and to be perfectly honest it was me." Michael to the Doctor and Amy seemed insane had gotten, it was as though the woman had took over his mind with the evilness.

"Michael what was you? What are you saying?" Amy asked Michael now she was perfectly calm. Michael turned and looked at Amy with the most evil smile " I killed Rory and I knew it would hurt you so I did it."

Amy Looked at Him with disgust and said to Michael with a tremble in her voice "You don't know what you're talking about, it's her she's got into you're head turning you into something your not, I know you and you are not this, this monster." Amy looked at Michael who loaded his gun and pointed it back at Amy and she knew it was serious and she knew that that wasn't him.

When Michael had his finger on the trigger Amy was brave enough to take a last stand with words and seemed even stronger than before "If I die here right now on this very spot at least i'll know one thing... At least I know that I'll always love you and one day you will once again be that light hearted caring husband I used to know... What ever she has done to your head it can be fixed ok? I will fix you dead or alive because I love you, I have always loved you. Just know that always until the day you die."

Michael Pulled the gun down and disarmed it but still was rough with both Amy and the Doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

The Return Of The Man With E.T Powers

Chapter 9

River we need you

Jenny was still in the large room with the purple shiny, glowing rock but decided not to touch it and then went down the corridor, as she passed each room she decided to go into them and look for guns, by the time she reached the 5th room she had 3 machine guns and two pistols. As Jenny looked on the wall's she noticed a picture with a newspaper article which had a Picture of Michael in 1990 when he was only about 20 years old and she remembered something which River told Michael "You were born in the wrong year, you were supposed to be born in 1958 but something went wrong..."

Jenny read the Article silently to herself for a few moments and read:

**Michael Johnson 20, gives all of his money to charity for children hospitals and homeless children and vanishes in a week without a trace. He was last seen on Truman Street**** where he opened children centre in London for children who need comfort and friends and no-one has seen him since. People think he died, people think he ran to help other people but..."**

Jenny suddenly stopped when she heard to gun shots from a gun and reacted by grabbing one of her pistols and started running down the corridor to where she heard the gunshots, to her surprise she found River testing a gun out. River saw Jenny and said to her with gladness "Did I scare you?" Jenny looked at her and said out of breath "A Little e'm we need to get going to find dad and Amy and Michael."

River looked at Jenny and said to her with a now serious face "Yes we do c'mon let's go and find them." River and Jenny packed their guns and went to find everyone.

**Back in the other corridor...**

Michael had now been aggressive toward the Doctor as he now had a cut lip and bruises on his face and Amy was in another room which was where Michael was now taking the Doctor.

Michael had his hand tightly on Michael's arm whilst dragging him around into the next room. Michael shoved the Doctor into the wall with a huge thump, as the Doctor hit the wall he ended up with another huge bruise on his face. Michael grabbed the Doctor once again and thumped him in the face and this time the Doctor fell to the floor crying "Michael Stop this now you don't know what you're doing... Please stop this, you don't understand."

Michael Grabbed the Doctors jacket and in his face said to him with anger "I don't understand what?" The Doctor looked over to Amy for a second and then back to Michael and said to him in a soft voice "You don't understand how much Amy needs you actually where you are Michael? What's happened to you?"

Michael let go of the Doctor and stood up and said with almost gladness "I've changed like everyone does you know... New man I mean after everything I've seen I've decided to become much stronger and let that light hearted man go and I don't care if you don't like it because now I'm here to show you what I can really do."

Amy Looked over to Michael and said to herself "I need you River, we Need you." Michael managed to over hear what she said and went over to her and questioned her "What did you just say? You need whom? Oh River, well you raised her badly didn't you and I tell you one thing Amelia... If anyone is going to kill her it will be me ya know why?"

Amy looked up at Michael and stood up and said to him "Michael you are below the low, how can you say that about me raising my daughter? I didn't raise her like a normal mother because, because she was kidnapped and you know that and I couldn't see her grow up, I wasn't there like a normal mother should be."

Amy looked at Michael who was clearly pleased by what he was doing to Amy, it hurt her so much.

"You don't know what it's like Michael, you will never know unless this same thing happens to you and it won't, I would never wish bad things on you because of how much I stupidly love you and you don't see it... Michael understand me please." Amy was now crying and hoping Michael would see how much he is making her hurt but it seems he doesn't care.

Michael looked at her and said to her with sarcasm that he meant "Look Amy I don't care I really don't and it's about time that you see that I don't love you no more so back off." Michael walked away leaving Amy broken hearted and the Doctor on the floor in pain.

Chapter 10

Michael

River and Jenny were still walking down the corridor when they saw Michael walking towards them looking very calm and acted as though he's seen nothing. River walked up to him and started talking to him and asked if he'd seen Amy and the Doctor but he lied

"Michael have you seen Amy and the Doctor? We've been searching for you for an hour or so are you alright?" River asked him with a little hope but he replied whilst lying "No I haven't seen them, I'm still looking for them and i'm fine yes I'm just getting concerned about Amy, I mean she Might be on her own and the Doctor might be too... Should we carry on down here?" Michael asked River and Jenny but what they didn't know is that Michael was luring them into a trap.

"Yes let's carry on down here, Jenny come on!" River told Michael and Jenny seriously.

They reached an entrance where Amy and the Doctor were and as soon as Michael saw Amy he pretended to care and went over to her and said in his soft voice "Oh Amy what happened to you... are you alright?" Michael then whispered in Amy's ear Play along otherwise..." Michael touched the gun which was attached to his hip and then whispered to her "Got it?" Amy then nodded.

River noticed the Doctor beaten and saw all the bruises in his face and said to him with a sigh "Oh sweetie what happened to you?" The Doctor took A breath and said "Mich- Michael he..He did this." River looked over to Michael and he said "I didn't do this I would never touch him he must be confused or something unless..." Michael looked at Amy's knuckles and then River asked him "Unless what?"

"Come here!" Michael demanded River to come over and she did.

"Look at Amy's Knuckles." Michael told her. River took Amy's hands which were very sore and also bruised and said to Amy "Oh Amy what have you done? What did the Doctor say to you? You clearly lashed out that's a definite but why Amy?"

What Amy was about to say could put her life on the line but at that very moment she didn't really care because something she didn't do she is being blamed for.

"I-I... I didn't do this, Michael did and he threatened to kill me if I told you but at this moment I really don't feel safe around him."

Michael stepped in and got her hands and asked River to stand away for a minute and she did.

"Amy I don't understand I've just been looking for you for hours... would you like Jenny and River to put their guns down?" Amy just looked at him and he turned around and asked River and Jenny to put their guns outside because it's causing her immense stress and River and Jenny took their guns outside away from Amy, when they were outside Michael looked at Amy and whilst holding her hands squeezed them knowing it would hurt "What did I tell you?"

"You never would." Amy told him with anger and then events turned. As River and Jenny walked back in they saw Michael with a gun and River realised it wasn't Amy who tortured the Doctor it was Michael.

Michael told Jenny and River not to try anything or he would use the trigger. "Don't try anything any of you because I have her right where I wanted." River saw that Amy was terrified but she couldn't do anything to help her.

The Doctor was trying to get up using the wall but fell back down again until Jenny noticed him, so she went over to help him. When The Doctor was finally stood up he moved his tweed Jacket and showed Jenny his gun and when he did that she knew what to do, she quietly went out of the door and brought back a gun and the Doctor held her back and gave her the signs instead of talking. The Doctor walked and limped to the back of Michael and took the gun from his hip and pointed it toward Michael and the Doctor tried to negotiate with him "Michael, you will not listen to me I know but you are pointing that gun at your wife Your Wife and you really can't do that."

Jenny touched the Doctor on the Shoulder and said to him in a soft calm voice "Let Me Try."

Jenny stepped forward and spoke to Michael as calm as She possibly could "Hey Michael do you remember the 18th of June 1990? When you helped all of those children and you gave them all of your money because of how much you cared. Do you remember?"

Michael continued to point the gun at Amy but she could see that he was getting emotional even though he answered "No! I Don't remember!" Jenny slowly got closer to him and continued "C'mon Michael you can remember... Remember how much joy you brought to those children's faces, they loved you and one week you opened a new hospital in London but then days later you vanished, you were broke with no money and no home when all you wanted to do was make children happy but in the long run it made you sad because you gave everything you had and I think somewhere along the way you lost your heart and you're only starting to find it again."

Michael only just started to lower his gun when the nightmare walked in the room with 2 metal men and as everyone turned around the Doctor gasped "Oh No, No, No , No, No Everyone you need to stay back Michael, River, Jenny ,Amy Jump out of that window trust me now go!" One by one everyone jumped out of the window to find themselves inside of the TARDIS.

Chapter 11

The Return of the Man with E.T Powers

As everyone else was in the TARDIS the Doctor was still inside the building with the cybermen and the "Nightmare". River tried to open the TARDIS doors but they were locked and everyone was worried but Amy just went beneath the Console of the TARDIS and stayed on her own for a while. When Michael was going to walk up the stairs to his and Amy's room he got to the third step when he collapsed to his knees and his hand started glowing and his left side of his face glowed blue, as though his veins through his cheek glowed and it happened to his eye too.

River was the first to get up and see Michael when he told her "River stay back. This happened to me when I first got these powers and it's- it's a very painful process just please staa-. .. "Michael's pain got worse and as it progressed River and Jenny stayed as far back as possible and Amy quickly came to the top of the console and she wanted to help him "Melody what's happening to him?" Amy was worried about him and Jenny looked down at him and said to Amy without looking at her "Amy I guess its the return of the Man with E.T Powers." Amy looked on in horror as she saw once again her husband turning into a Monster.

Michael was now in so much pain he couldn't bear it no more but it had to happen. 2 minutes later Michael tried to force himself to stand up but he kept on falling until he got hold of the TARDIS console and stood up still in pain and then looked over to Amy and when she looked into his eyes she saw how much pain he was going through and at one point she couldn't bear to look anymore, so she decided to look away.

**Meanwhile back in the building... And In the TARDIS...**

"Just listen to me he's perfectly human, he was just having a human phase!" The Doctor was pleading with the woman and the cybermen who were holding him back.

"Oh really look what's happening to him right now..." The woman showed the Doctor on a screen what was happening to Michael in the TARDIS right now and the Doctor said to himself "No no, no, no, no, no! What's happening to him? Tell me!" The Doctor was curious and angry, as he looked at the screen he knew what he saw wasn't human and that Michael was suffering but he could do nothing about it.

Back in the TARDIS Michael was still transforming and the blue glow got even brighter, somehow Michael still managed to stand up. Jenny was watching and the blue sparkled in her eyes, nothing could seem more bluer to her until suddenly a huge explosion happened and everything in the TARDIS just went dark. Amy and River and Jenny and Michael were all on the TARDIS console floor unconscious and as the Doctor looked at the screen he was in shock and stayed quiet for a few minutes until the woman turned the screen off.

"So Doctor, your precious friends... How are you going to help them when you're in here and they are in your box?" The woman went close to the Doctor and breathed in his face and the Doctor just looked down to the floor ashamed of what has become of his life.

Jenny moved her head slowly and as she lifted her hand to touch her head she let out a cry of "Ow.. Riv-River...Amy ... " Jenny suddenly sat up and she saw the TARDIS console dark and only just glowing a light green colour. Jenny stood up and went to see if Amy was ok, when she shook Amy she didn't move for a minute or so, so Jenny whispered in Amy's ear "Amy... Amy." Amy woke up but Amy woke as though she just had a nightmare by suddenly sitting up and screamed until Jenny grabbed her arms and shouted at her until she calmed down "AMY AMY CALM DOWN I'M HERE AMY! Breathe ok breathe slowly... Are you ok?"

Amy started to breathe slowly and eventually looked at Jenny and asked her "What's happened? The TARDIS it's dark... We need to find the Doctor."

Jenny looked straight back at Amy and helped her up and told her "Yeah we do come on let's go and help these two."

Jenny told Amy with a low voice, then went over to River and woke her up. When River got up she knew exactly what happened but she knew that she couldn't tell anyone so she went along with doing what she knew best... Tell lies.

Michael was still lying on the floor when he suddenly woke up chocking and gasping for breath but Amy came to him and held his hand. Michael looked very unwell sweating and his pupils were huge. Suddenly Michael lashed out at Amy and Jenny , River and his eyes went blue for a second and he once again he pulled out a gun but this time he shot Amy. When Amy got hit by the bullet she walked backwards onto the console and fell to the floor bleeding. When River got to Amy she found that Amy was shaking.

"JENNY!" River shouted.

"What happened I heard gunshots? Wh-... Oh." Jenny came through asking until she saw River with Amy on the floor trying to put pressure on the gunshot wound but she just bled even more."

" She's been shot and she needs more help but with the TARDIS not in working order we can't do anything... She might die here if we can't stop the bleeding and as for Michael use these to tie him up before he hurts anyone else." River replied to Jenny giving her some chains to tie Michael up with.

"Wh-River I-I don't understand." Amy stuttered and slurred as she was speaking to River.

"Amy just stay still we need to ease this bleeding otherwise Amy otherwise you'll die do you understand?" River told Amy and looked at her looking lightheaded and drowsy.

Chapter 12

Caught in the crossfire 

The Doctor was dragged outside to the TARDIS by the cybermen and the woman. The cybermen let go of the Doctor by throwing him onto the floor before marching off to a teleport and then vanished in thin air. When the Doctor was on the floor he sighed sadly by letting out a deep breath.

"Get up. Get up!" The woman told him impatiently.

"Fine i'm getting up." The Doctor closed his eyes slowly before standing up and brushing himself off and straightening his bow tie.

"Open it!" The woman demanded to the Doctor once he had stood up, in the sunlight you could see the bruises evermore, they seemed to spread onto his ears. The Doctor placed his hand on the TARDIS door firmly and said to himself to the TARDIS "Hello, sexy." The Doctor then put his other hand into his jacket pocket and got out the key and before placing it into the lock he stroked the door and then entered the TARDIS. When the Doctor entered he firstly noticed all of the lights in the TARDIS were down and the only ones that were activated were the green emergency lights. When he looked around the first thing he saw was Michael tied up and then he saw River on the console floor with Amy with blood now dripping onto the lower floor of the TARDIS.

The Doctor ran over to Amy and River who now had blood on their knees and hands.

"River what happened and why is Michael tied up?" The Doctor knelt down into the blood because there was no other clean place to kneel.

River looked at the doctor and told him "Michael is tied up because he shot Amy about half an hour ago and we are trying to put pressure on the wound but she's still bleeding just as bad. Doctor we need to do something now or she'll... Or she will die and I would no longer have any parents, so what do we do? DOCTOR! What do we do?" When River looked at the Doctor she saw his world crumbling in his eyes because he didn't know what to say.

The Doctor ran his hand down his sore bruised face and then placed his hand on Amy's cold sweaty face and said in a low upset voice "River listen to me...Remove your hand from her stomach slowly and if you feel something pointy around the area where your hand is tell me and I'll see what it is but don't pull it because she could bleed to death... And you will no longer have a mother to care for you so do this because you can... Save Amy." River looked into the Doctors eyes and did exactly as he said.

The evil woman stepped into the TARDIS and saw Amy numb and not moving which pleased her and as the blood dripped from the console floor onto the surface floor every moment for River and the Doctor seemed much darker as they were loosing a mother and a friend.

"Doctor! I can feel something...Here touch it." River exclaimed to the Doctor who was saying to Amy "Hold on Amy you can do it." Until he looked at River wide eyed and then back down to Amy's stomach. "Right ok, now don't let go of it let me scan it." The Doctor had a hold of the object and then River noticed he still had his gun.

"You still have your gun... Why do you still have it?" River asked him looking straight at him and told him as if she was telling him off and he just looked at her with sadness and anger and replied;

"Gun...Gun oh yes the gun that's between me just me." The Doctor took a breath and continued "River this gun i'm going to use it believe me and you cannot and will not stop me ok? Do you understand? RIVER! Do you?"

River looked at him and nodded and then the Doctor removed the bullet and lifted it up and smiled until River noticed Amy wasn't breathing and then panicked and shouted the Doctors name and told him;

"DOCTOR! It's Amy she's not breathing."

"You're right she's not." The Doctor exclaimed.

The woman called for some guards to come and hold the Doctor back whilst River was trying to get Amy breathing again. "GUARDS! COME HOLD HIM BACK!" Guards suddenly came rushing through the TARDIS doors and ran up the stairs stepping in blood and pulled him away from River and he struggled and pulled but couldn't break free from the guards grasp.

"NO! DON'T RIVER! AMY! YOU CAN'T DO THIS NO! SHE'LL DIE HERE IF YOU DON'T LET ME HELP HER! The Doctor was really upset and angry and because of all the blood Amy lost River thought it was time to check Amy's pulse and when she did the Doctor stopped struggling and just looked down. When River placed her hand on Amy's neck and didn't get a pulse she knew that Amy was gone.

River looked up at the Doctor with tears in her eyes and eventually said "She's...Amy's gone." The Doctor fell to his knees into Amy's blood and cried and River took him and held him to comfort him and they both grieved together. River took a breath and told him " We need to stay strong now ok for Amy."

The Doctor looked back at her and said "You're right we need to be strong and I need to do something. Jenny un-chain Michael." The Doctor talked to Jenny who was standing with tears in her eyes looking down at Amy's lifeless body and stood there for a few moments with the Doctor and River looking up at her until she said "Yes Dad." Then Jenny went over to Michael and after she unlocked the chains and took them off him and before he even stood up Jenny held him back and said "What you have done is unforgivable, now River hasn't got a mum her world is broken in two...Why Michael? Why did you do it? Go to the Doctor he wants to see you." Jenny let go of him and watched him walk over to the Doctor and River trembling each step of the way trying not to look at Amy.

The Doctor looked up to Michael and noticed how he was trembling and decided to lecture him even before he got to the Doctor himself "Guilty conscious aye!" The Doctor said standing up to face Michael and River followed behind standing up.

"You cannot bear to look at her because you know... You know you've taken her life and you also know that there is no coming back, well I guess she was caught in the crossfire, even when you changed into that being she loved you and you decided to kill her well Michael this time you've made me worse then you have ever made me where you're standing right now isn't a safe place to stand no it isn't because you've killed my friend and a mother and you have crossed the wrong line with me because...Oh what the hell." The Doctor suddenly pulled his gun out and pointed it at Michael and River knew she couldn't stop him because the Doctor is a man of his word and if he stopped now he'd be a coward and with no Amy to stop him now somebody may die or somebody may live but this is the Doctors world you never quiet know what to expect.

"You know what you have done and you know why am doing this don't you Michael." The Doctor pointing the gun at Michael had tears in his eyes not hesitating to put the gun down.

Michael nodded and said with sadness "Yes sir, yes I do." He then stepped forward closer to the gun point as though he wanted it to touch him and took a breath and said "She was the most beautiful thing I had and because I took her life I want mine to be taken too. It was a moment of aggression and pain and..." The Doctor stopped him and said "Joy... you killed her because you wanted to... It was always headed for this and you I knew you were going to be the death of her and I didn't know how it was going to end but the worst thing was that I knew she was going to die and I knew you'd do it."

Michael suddenly got angry and said "Why didn't you tell me?"

The Doctor stood for a minute or so and finally with emotion said "It was a fixed point and you can never ever escape fixed points but actually why am I pointing this at you, I don't need to waste a bullet on you but I will say this... You are going to have your time that's all I'm going to say to you." The Doctor put his gun back in his jeans and slowly turned to Jenny and gave her an uncertain look until the woman clicked her fingers and eight guards came and took a hold of everyone in the TARDIS.

As the guards got a hold of the Doctor and Jenny they both struggled but the Doctor managed to say to Jenny something that sounded to her his last words "Jenny...Jenny what I'm about to say is very, very important and I never want you to forget it...Jenny I love you."

Jenny looked at him with sparkling eyes and before she could say "I Love you too." She got pulled away and shouted "DAD!" as the Doctor got pulled out of the TARDIS doors and Jenny just watched until the Doctor was pulled out completely of the doors. The guards placed handcuffs tightly on Jenny and kept her and River in the TARDIS for a while but why?

Chapter 13

Life and Amy

Jenny and River were both chained down to a seat in the TARDIS and Amy's lifeless body still lies on the floor.

"I have quiet a few questions for you." Jenny said with her voice shaking.

"And What would they be?" Asked the woman, pulling up a separate chair to sit in front of Jenny and River.

"Well." Started Jenny, feeling a little nervous as she looked at the woman's pale face.

"Who are you? Why do you do this? Is it because you want revenge or something because that world, outside it's burning and I know it's down to you because you have enough power to do that... You have the power to stop the Doctor which is impressive but it's not good." The woman carried on looking at Jenny which made her heart race and make her sweat a little.

"Melody you have Amelia's blood on your hands... What if I told her that you killed her... I mean the untrue evidence that she will see is her blood on your hands and she will never trust you again." River looked at the woman and then remembered the blood she had on her hands.

River spoke nervously as she looked down at Amy "You can't and you wouldn't."

The woman gave an evil smile and said "How much are you betting on that Melody?"

River shook her head to the sideways once and Jenny looked at her with worry until two men came and un- did the chains which were attached to them both. One other guard picked Amy's body up and carried it out of the TARDIS.

"What are you doing? Don't you dare touch her you hear me!" River watched the men pick Amy up and knew something bad was going to happen. River and Jenny got pulled out of the TARDIS stepping onto ash and then got dragged to floor 24 which was where the Doctor was.

As Jenny and River stepped out of the lift they saw the Doctor without his shirt on attached to a platform and there was two bright blue wires coming out of his ribs and there was a monitor watching the Doctors hearts. As River looked around she was in a huge white room that looked like a scientist's work place but without the chemical places and chemicals. The Doctor looked over to River and she saw he was pale in the face and when Jenny saw him she gasped "Dad!" and she saw he did nothing.

The guard holding Amy took her over to a thick white table and placed her lightly on it.

"Let them both go now they all can't go anywhere because this is the perfect prison and if they touch him... Oh wait they can't because there is a shield around him ha! Just keep guard anyway." The woman walked over to a guard and told him.

"NOW you're going to see something life giving." Announced the woman as she walked over to Amy's body and pressed a few buttons on what seemed to be invisible keyboard.

River stood and watched and Jenny put her arm over her shoulder to try and comfort her.

With a few clicks Amy suddenly started to breathe and noticed everything around her was white and then she saw the woman above her head which made her panic and then she looked to the right and saw some hands covered in blood and then looked up from the hands and said quietly "Melody." Amy suddenly sat up and got a huge pain from where the gunshot wound is "Ahh! Oh goodness what's happened to me? Why am I like this? Was I dead?" The woman came over to the right side of her and told some really big lies.

"Amelia... I am truthful and right now I'm going to tell you something which you may not want to hear."

River was standing and she said in a whispery voice whilst looking at Amy "No... She is going to tell Amy something which I didn't do. She's going to tell her I killed her." River looked back at Jenny and then watched the drama unfold.

"You see you're daughter has blood upon her hands and you see you're stomach covered in blood and you have a hole in you. Melody went crazy and shot you, her DNA is on the bullet, gun and you. I can prove it but I won't need to because the evidence is right in front of you and yes you died."

River stepped forward upset and said angry but more upset "Mum I didn't do this to you...remember I tried to save you. Michael shot you...Your husband killed you... Turn around look at the Doctor, He needs you. I need you." River went closer to Amy and got a hold of her hand and Amy looked at her and saw in her eyes she was telling the truth.

"Melody ... I believe you." Amy continued to look into her eyes and then they both hugged and that's not what the woman wanted.

Michael got dragged into the room and when Amy saw him she instantly wanted revenge but as she let go of River and looked at Michael for a few minutes she put her hand on River's shoulder and said struggling to breathe "Melody I can't..." River looked at her and saw she was in a bad way "Amy!" Amy continued to struggle to breathe and managed to get a last breathe "I can't... I." With that Amy fell unconscious onto River. River took Amy and lied her back down laying on her back.

"Whatever you did... To bring her back...That was really cruel...You raised River's hopes and now you've just killed Amy as though she was a toy... That was as though a child had just been playing with a toy and decided to put it away again...You really don't do that... You don't play with people's lives, with human lives you are sick, cruel and you should die... Not her." Jenny looked at the woman clearly pleased by taking Amy away from River once again.

"So..." Jenny continued.

"What are you doing with us, with my dad anyway? You need us for something." Jenny was brave to question the woman because she could kill anyone in an instant with the power she had.

"I." The woman began. "I'm trying to recreate the Doctors worst nightmare and no it's not the Daleks or anything like that."

The Doctor looked up and in a weak voice he said "What is it? What are you trying to recreate that will scare me? I can't be scared that easily." The Doctor's voice got stronger as he took a breath and continued "And yes, my daughter is right... You most certainly not play with people's lives as though they are a child's toy."

The woman looked at him and with laughter she said "Well, you want her dead don't you?" The whole room fell silent and River and Jenny looked at each other and then back at him because of how silent the room fell and as they stared at the Doctor his eyes looked a little brighter in colour than they did before.

As the woman wasn't getting an answer she assumed to herself in her head that he'd wanted Amy dead and then the Doctor suddenly shouted which made everyone jump ;

"DON'T YOU DARE! DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! IN YOUR HEAD YOU ARE ASSUMING THAT I WANT MY BEST FRIEND DEAD, YOU ARE VERY, VERY WRONG.I STAYED SILENT BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT I MIGHT HAVE SAID BUT NO THAT WAS ME A VERY, VERY LONG TIME AGO IN PREVIOUS REGENERATIONS BUT I AM NOT THAT, I'M NOT A MONSTER!"

For Jenny she was really shocked because she'd never seen the Doctor so angry and the thing that scared her, the most was the Doctor's eyes, they seemed to shine a much brighter colour that they actually were. River saw how scared Jenny got and realised that she was the only adult strong enough to care for her and she also realised that their was a child in the room and now she had to support her.

"So..." Began River; "What are you recreating that will scare the Doctor?"

The woman slowly turned around and said very seriously "The last great Time war!"

River trembled a little bit and the Doctor started shouting "YOU CAN'T BRING THAT BACK! MY RACE DIED AND IF I ESCAPED IF YOU BRING IT BACK UNIVERSES WILL DIE AND SO WILL YOU!" River walked up to Jenny who was panicking. River took her arms and Jenny was saying "What does that mean? Time war? Dad told me about it once but I never realised... Looking at you two though, I mean you and dad I can tell... No take that back... It was hell wasn't it? Oh my god! I am his only related relative left and for over 200 years he's been on his own without family and then look now,look where we are... I'm starting to feel..."

River looked at her and saw her eyes filling with tears and said to her "Jenny?"

Jenny looked at the Doctor and the back at River and said tearfully: "I can feel his loneliness and his sorrow, how he manages to carry on..." River took her and hugged her and said to her seriously "Jenny you will never be that alone, do you hear me never... The trial's the Doctor has faced throughout his life were very harsh and yes he was lonely and he still is... but you Jenny... You are his child and you are the light of his world right now... If you stay strong for him and he stays strong for you I think it proves how much you love each other."

Jenny pulled slowly away from River and said; You're now alone because you don't have parents, I mean Amy, your Mum and Rory your dad."

River managed to break a smile and said "Jenny I may not have mum and dad but I have you're dad and I have you."

Jenny looked at her confused and said "What does that mean?"

River kept that broken smile and told her "Me and your father Jenny, we're married which means if you would like I can be your step-mother."

Jenny smiled at her and said "I would like that." River and Jenny once again hugged each other and then got back to the main situation appearing much stronger.

Chapter 14

Tell me...What's the situation?

River did one last thing before she got back to the serious business. She walked over to Amy's body and as she did Jenny stood and watched her. River kissed Amy's fore-head and said to her silently "We'll get her sweetie... for you. I love you Mum." River walked back over to Jenny and they both stood together and River said to her "You ready?" Jenny smiled back at her and said "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

The Doctor saw them both working together and finding courage to face the nightmare and as Jenny and River looked at him he said happily "Tell me! What's the situation?" The Doctor's smile filled Jenny and River's heart with happiness.

Jenny walked over to one of the keyboards and saw the Doctor's sonic screwdriver with every other sonic's or laser screwdriver they're ever was and one more that not even River had seen before.

"River! Look at this." Jenny shouted to River who was just looking into the Doctor's eyes wondering why they were glowing. River walked over to Jenny wondering what there was to see.

"What is it?" River exclaimed

"Look it's different sonic screwdrivers and a laser one and just a different variety and..."

"One I've never seen before." River interrupted as she saw one with time lord letters, in the time lord language with a green bulb just like the Doctors and it also had a grey metal body whereas the Doctor's had a silver black and white body.

Jenny and River gazed at it and Jenny silently asked "Mum... If you don't mind me calling you that...Do you mind?"

River looked back at her and said ; "Of Course not it'll take time getting used to but it's fine... What is it Jenny?"

Jenny looked back at the screwdriver and asked; "What are those symbols?"

River continued to look at the screwdriver and said "It's time lord, it's the Doctor's language and I can read it."

Jenny looked at her and said with excitement and a little nerve "What does it say? If , you don't mind me asking?"

River continued to look at the screwdriver and together the Doctor and River said "It say's "Jenny".

River then looked back at the Doctor and the Doctor looked at her and then Jenny stared at him.

"How did you know?" River said startled

The Doctor looked straight at her and said with a really straight serious face ; "I Knew because, I knew this was going to happen because I did what I never should have done and I deeply regret it and River you will probably want more than a divorce."

River looked at him more serious than she has ever done in all of her time with the Doctor and said to him "What have you done so serious that would make me want to divorce from you?"

The Doctor looked back at her with the same serious face which spooked Jenny out a little and she could also feel the atmosphere getting more tense between both the Doctor and River , that's when she suddenly knew things were going to get out of control if she didn't do anything but she just stood and watch horror unfold.

The Doctor continued to stare and suddenly said with bright eyes "River... You're diary... I accidentally read 2 years into my future which I'm not going to say in front of my daughter but you know what happens in two years and now so do I which is dangerous, so That's why I made that screwdriver."

River got angry with him but didn't shout; "You looked 2 years into your own future, do you have any idea how dangerous that is? And no we are not going to divorce we have family now, we can't."

The Doctor's eyes kept on glowing and as River kept looking she got really scared inside but didn't say anything.

No-one noticed where the woman had got to but at that very moment no-one really cared as it was so called "Family issues'' getting in the way. Jenny turned around and walked to Amy and knelt down on her knees and rested her arms on the white desk and spoke to Amy's body as though she was alive.

"Hey Amy...I know we got off on the wrong foot when we first met, right now I wish you were here to help us because things are starting to get out of hand I, I don't know what to do... Dad knows 2 years into his future somehow or somewhere in my mind, I know it sounds stupid but I think that in 2 years... I think I'm going to become his worst enemy and I never want that to happen...Amy come back... we need you...I need you."

Suddenly Jenny thought of a code in her head and she quickly ran over to the sonic compartment and she thought it was the most stupid code but she said it out loud and River over heard, Jenny typed on the almost invisible keys and said out loud "The Smell of Dust After Rain."

River looked and said "What did you just say?"

Jenny thought nothing of it and said "The Smell Of Dust After Rain, it's the code. Is it important?"

River and the Doctor looked at her with really serious as though she was a teenager who had done something really bad.

The Doctor still looking at Jenny said very seriously "The Smell Of Dust After Rain...How did you think of that, no better question how did you feel as soon as you had that thought?"

Jenny looked down at the floor and then looked back at the Doctor and said; "It was as though someone had said it to me in my mind and now it feel's like something want's to get through and I don't know how to control it River my head it's, it's warming up."

River took a hold of Jenny who could no longer stand and said to the Doctor "Doctor what do we do, What should she do?"

The Doctor looked at Jenny and then back to River and got more serious; "Jenny listen to me I'm your father right?"

Jenny replied "Yes"

The Doctor said with sadness "You trust me don't you?"

Jenny Replied with fear "I do"

The Doctor said with fear and sadness knowing that he might loose Jenny "Then let it through, let whatever is in you're head get through... Trust me because believe me this time it hasn't been more important, River put your jacket beneath her head and put her down just do as I say. Jenny I think I know what it is."

Jenny said to him really scared; "It's Amy isn't it?"

The Doctor looked down at her and said with sadness; I believe so. Jenny listen to me this is so important... Jenny I want you to remember every memory you have of Amy and let her through, you will be unconscious for a while but don't be scared ok?"

Jenny looked really pale and closed her eyes and saw flashbacks from when her and Michael argued to when Jenny and her met and to the day when Amy died and it scared Jenny but she did as her dad told her to do.

River watched her fall into unconsciousness and then looked back at the Doctor, who had a tear rolling down his cheek and River saw it and pretended to ignore it.

Suddenly Amy woke with a gasp and looked around for a second until she saw the Doctor and River. River kept on staring as if it was too good to be true and the Doctor told her to stay still and don't go anywhere until the time was right. As Amy looked at the Doctor she saw he was a much darker person because of the way he acted and his eyes.

"Doctor? River?" Amy saw them and River looked at the Doctor and he looked at her as if to say the time is right.

"I'm dead and walking ok this is a bit weird." Amy knew she was dead because of how blue her arms and hands were.

River went to hug her and they both did hug and as soon as they let go the Doctor wanted Amy but before he said anything Amy said the same thing he said an hour ago; "Tell me...What's the situation."

River didn't like the Doctor's eyes because in every different situation they changed from a light glow to a dark glow.

"The Smell Of Dust After Rain." The Doctor suddenly said.

"I gave you time to have with me and somehow you got into Jenny's consciousness how?" The Doctor looked at Amy with a way that gave her chills down her spine.

Amy saw his eyes and decided to tell him straight ; "Jenny spoke to me while you two were arguing earlier and it sounded like you guy's really needed me, she said that she needed me and because you read Melody's diary I don't know weather I should say this but... She thinks because you have read the diary that she'll in 2 years become your worst enemy and she's scared Doctor she is really scared. The only way I am alive now is because like you know, I've attached myself to her consciousness which is really dangerous but she can bring me back for real and I mean blood and flesh and I'm gonna be with her until the day I live, Doctor I don't care weather you like it or not but I'm giving her something you can't... A chance to be human. The last thing I'm going to say before I let Jenny come back and this is for the both of you... Don't let her feel isolated and alone."

After the confrontation Amy lied on the floor next to Jenny and took a hold of her hand and before she went she said to her ; "Jenny you're never alone." Then Amy went into unconsciousness and Jenny was now conscious again and she remembered what Amy said to her before she went and then she stood up and took Amy in her arms and carried her back over to the table and kissed her fore-head and said to her ; "Thank you." She then walked back over to River and the Doctor and he looked really angry.

Chapter 15

The return of a good man that went to war

"JENNY!" The Doctor shouted through the room to Jenny and the sound echoed off of all of the walls, both Jenny and River jumped when the Doctor shouted. The shout sounded so scary, it sounded like the Doctor was really angry over something.

"... I... I'm coming!" Jenny stammered as she was just recovering from the scare she had just had.

Michael came into the room freshed up and was now on the evil woman's side, he was now wearing a black fedora and shiny black high tops and a white shirt with the first three buttons undone at the collar, he was also wearing some black jeans and a pinstriped suit jacket and a white belt around his waist. Michael came in walking, standing tall and reached his hands to his collar and straightened it.

River looked at Michael as though the man with a nice soul or the man she used to know was now gone, so he was now just a evil person but his brown eyes still looked like eyes for an angel. Michael lit a cigarette and leaned against the wall and only smoked half of it in 2 minutes and then he put it out and threw it in a waste bin. Michael walked over to an empty space in the room where he was when he entered, half way down the hall, he then turned around and placed one hand in his pocket and looked up at River and said with a smile "Hello Sweetie." River was not amused and neither was the Doctor.

Michael walked over to Amy's body and touched the cheek which felt to him like -4 degrees and when he looked at her, he looked at her as if he still was the guy she knew because of the way his eyes looked at her. Jenny saw the affection in his eyes but deep down she thought maybe, he hated her or he still loved her. Michael then said to himself looking down at Amy "We had fun but it was never meant to be, I did love you but times change. Oh what am I talking about?" Michael thought he was going insane for a second until he returned to his business.

River looked at Michael in shock and said to him trying to sound convincing "What has she done to you Michael? Who are you? Everything, your personality has changed, you have changed, and you're a monster."

Michael looked back at her with glaring eyes and a really serious look on his face and said "One She has done nothing to me... Two I am me I am Michael Johnson and Three not everything has changed about me but yes I have a different personality because i've decided I've seen enough of this and well, you know doesn't time change who you are... No wait." Michael raised his finger to his lips and back off again and continued "You guys and I mean all of you messed my life up and no time doesn't change people it's the people they are with I mean Amy for instance... She was beautiful and still is beautiful but er dead beautiful."

River looked at him with furious eyes and replied "Don't you dare! She loved you and you loved her and you know it so don't you dare.. She still loved you even when you killed her so don't say that."

Michael seemed to be like the woman and loved hurting people and it was very wrong.

Michael walked right up to River and said to her in a more manly voice, like the Doctor when he speaks in a low voice "I remember the first day I met you, oh you were feisty and I also remember the day when I got told not to go to Man Timer Square but I didn't listen, so guess what?"

River looked at him and said "What?"

Michael looked back at her and said "Welcome to hell."

Michael walked away and went to the Doctor and went into his 'Prison' to check on him. Michael took one wire out of his heart's and the other on the left out of his Rib's and then turned off his heart monitor and closed his holes from where the wires had been. Then Michael took the Doctor down from his shackle braces and let him eventually put his shirt and bow tie back on, even though the Doctor was a little unsteady on his feet.

"Come on old man time can't wait for us all; you're over 100 years old how could I resist." Michael took the Doctor's arm and placed it on his shoulders and asked River to help him but River simply said "Why should I help you?" Michael looked sharply back at her and said "I'll do it myself then." Michael took the Doctor in both arms over to Amy and left him there for a few minutes and left the room.

"Dad?... Dad? Are you alright?" Jenny ran over to the Doctor who was partly conscious and said in slurred speech "Jen-Jenny I lo-ve you" Jenny had no idea what he had just said but hugged him anyway. Jenny and River were happy to have the Doctor in safe-ish hands once again, they were just said that Amy was still gone.

"Wait a minute...I can bring Amy back remember that I remember the code The smell of dust after rain. I can bring her back." Jenny raised her hopes and River knew that she was proud and River supported her to keep her safe and let her try and bring Amy back. Jenny typed on the keyboard and because the Doctor was leaning on the table it brought him back to his normal self and Amy back.

"Hello me." Amy said sarcastically

"Hello Doctor!" The Doctor said to himself in excitement.

"Ugh I still have a hole in me, Doctor Help."

The Doctor stood up and looked at her with a really straight face and said "No."

Amy was confused "What?"

The Doctor continued to say no.

"But why?" Amy exclaimed.

"Amy remove you're coat and your Jumper I assume you're wearing a t-shirt so just remove them and keep the t-shirt on, don't be scared ok trust me." Amy knew when the Doctor said that he was lying but she did as he said.

"Jenny River listen to me, fixed point or not I can save her, I can do it." The Doctor said with enthusiasm.

"You can save her." Said a voice from behind which Amy recognised

"Rory?" Amy exclaimed. The figure gradually got clearer and to Amy's surprise it was Rory.

"Rory?" Is that really you?" Amy was shocked to see her who was long since gone dead but apparently alive husband Rory.

"Amy let the Doctor help you we can't loose time." Rory exclaimed.

Amy was ready now for the the Doctor to help her until there was something very wrong things eventually got worse much worse...

"Doctor my heart, I don't think it's beating and i'm still alive and breathing... what does that mean?" Amy was startled and frightened. The Doctor whipped his sonic screwdriver out of his jacket and scanned Amy and said out loud the readings. "You're going to die but i'm going to do something that will shock you which is what you need to survive... Amelia pond, sorry Rory but she will die if I don't give her a shock."

"What kind of a shock?" Rory asked giving him a serious look.

"This shock!" The Doctor said grabbing hold of Amy and kissing her full on the lips for a minute or more. Rory and River and Jenny were also shocked and the big shock for River and Rory was that for River the Doctor was her husband and for Rory, Amy was his wife.

"How was that ooh hang on let me scan you the Doctor said letting go of her and scanning her again and read the readings once again out loud "All clear, no bullet wound, fully alive see kiss of life it always works said the Doctor with a smile. Suddenly the Doctor turned around to River who wasn't happy with him and pulled his arm and him over to a wide space in the room.

"River what are you doing?" Said the Doctor with a low whispery voice to River.

"What am I doing, no , no , no. What are you doing reading two years into your future; you know it's dangerous... You are an idiot." River was upset with him but not angry.

"Now I know what happens..." The Doctor was interrupted by River.

"No! Now you know what happens you are going to try and avoid what will happen. Doctor it has to happen, I'm sorry my love but you know what you have to do." River looked at him with a really serious face and he had his puppy dog eyes looking at her but he knew he wasn't fooling anyone. The Doctor hesitated for a moment and then turned around and went back over to Amy.

Michael came back into the room with some liquids and tubes and when the Doctor noticed him he got protective over his friends. Michael now placed the tubes and liquids on a counter and then turned and looked at the Doctor.

"You." The Doctor said angrily to Michael. Amy looked at Michael and somewhere inside she still loved him but she felt safer with Rory.

Rory walked over to Michael and grabbed him with both hands and shoved him into the wall and said "You hurt Amy again and you won't see the light again do you hear me?"

"RORY!" The Doctor shouted at him to make him back off.

Rory took one last look at Michael and then let him go and walked back over to Amy.

The Doctor walked over to Michael and as he walked over to Michael he moved his jacket to show a gun in his hip. The Doctor looked at him with fierce eyes and said "So...Is that how your playing. Do you remember Michael, when you loved Amy and built a family relationship with us all? Now I know you're scared or maybe not because she may have brain-washed you but listen I don't know weather you were meant to shoot Amy or it was accidental because at the minute I think you was meaning to kill her... What are you Michael?"

Michael looked at Amy and back at the Doctor and laughed sarcastically for a second and then turned serious, he clicked his fingers and some lights turned off. Suddenly Michael's hand started to glow blue and somehow he knew how to control it, Michael walked over to the Doctor who was looking at him curiously and said "Michael what are you doing?" Michael carried on walking and Amy and Rory just looked at each other and Amy took Rory's hand for support and stood up watching her 'Husband' over power the Doctor.

"Michael?" The Doctor said looking at Michael scared and curious.

Michael lifted his hand to the Doctor and put his hand on the Doctor's hearts and suddenly the Doctor had blue light going through his body and was loosing his balance but managing to stay up, he was in pain but trying not to show, it was really hard.

Amy and Rory wanted to go and help the Doctor but River held them back.

"Melody what is he doing to the Doctor?" Amy asked with a gasp.

River looked back at her and said; "Amy Jenny Rory stay back."

Jenny looked back at them and simply said "No." Jenny suddenly ran to the Doctors aid and Amy shouted "JENNY DON'T,COME BACK!"

Jenny looked back and said to her "Amy thank you for giving me hope and now you have Rory you have your world...Stay with him never let him go... Mum thank you." River looked back at her and Amy also looked at River confused and then straight back at Jenny.

Jenny looked at her dad in pain and knew there was only one thing to do...Help him.

A teary eyed Jenny looked at the Doctor and then stepped in. "This stops today!" She said to herself as she threw the Doctor away from Michael's hand and put herself where the Doctor just was in a bid to save him.

Amy ran up to the Doctor and he gasped "Jenny."

In Jenny's face he saw she was in pain but he couldn't do anything nor could Amy.

Michael suddenly let go and Jenny fell to the floor but instead of the Doctor catching her it was Amy; "Hey You'll be ok just stay strong for the Doctor like he has for you, you'll get through this. Listen for a few minutes can you do that?" Amy asked Jenny and Jenny nodded as a reply. "Jenny this is important so bare with me, you can regenerate like the Doctor because you have before... The only problem is you're cycle is on a loop, one minute you are you and then you are someone else and then you are you again so you know what I mean...The Doctor doesn't know but I do actually I shouldn't tell you that but tell me do you feel like regenerating ?"

Jenny looked up at Amy who was being serious "I Do."

Amy looked back down to her and said "I read a regeneration process book in the TARDIS'S library and I found out if you passed part of that energy onto a human you will be able to heal them completely."

Jenny was curious at her and knew what she was on about; "Amy If I even tried you'd probably die or get injured anyway why would you want to?" Suddenly Jenny got a really sharp pain from her hearts to her stomach and down her leg.

"Jenny... Jenny there's no time help me and i'll help you ok?"

Jenny looked back up into her eyes in very bad pain and started to regenerate.

"Ok we can do this." Amy said feeling nervous.

Jenny looked back up to her and said "Amy can you hug me through this because i'm really scared.

Amy took hold of her and hugged her and said "You're a part of this family of course I will just hold on ok?"

Suddenly both Jenny and Amy were involved in a regeneration process which was painful for both of them; Rory noticed "Er, Doctor, Amy and Jenny is that supposed to happen?"

River and the Doctor looked and the Doctor said "What are they doing, Jenny is regenerating and...Oh.."

"Doctor?" River asked looking at him with his mouth slowly closing.

"River you know how dangerous regeneration is? Your mother is in that process and thats really, really not good. It could create an anomaly or a conversion in time. If Amy regenerates with Jenny she could die and you really should know that by now, the power of it, it could kill." The Doctor watched because that is all he could do.

**2 days later...**

"Ow , my head." Amy sat up and touched her head and as she moved it she saw her hand still glowing yellow from the regeneration and as a quick reaction she tried to hide it but what she didn't know was that the Doctor and River and Rory were stood behind her. When Amy stood up she kept on looking at her hands and then put them by her side still glowing. The Doctor was stood steadily on both feet with both arms by his side and as Amy turned around she gasped to see the Doctor standing there.

"So... You risked your life for whom? Amy you took the chance of either dying or creating an anomaly or living...You're lucky to be alive...You never take that chance again, ever." The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, flicked it up and scanned Amy and slowly pulled the top back down and put the sonic by his side.

"You are now human plus... Timelord, you're like River, why does this happen? Why does this always happen? People in my world get hurt all the time... I wish it never happens but it does." The Doctor told Amy in a low, deep sad voice.

Amy looked back at him and saw how sad he was "Doctor I... I'm... I-I'm." Amy paused and suddenly fell to the floor the way her 'Raggedy Doctor' did and a yellow glow came from her mouth the same way when she met him, the memories came back to her of the first time she met him and it struck another one of her hearts which hurt her for a moment.

Amy put her hand on her what was human heart and said looking at the floor; "I remember, why am I remembering? I'm seeing flashbacks, from my early childhood. When I first met you, Doctor why?"

The Doctor looked at her and took three steps forward and stopped.

He took a breath and said; "Oh Amy... You haven't got one heart Amy... You have two hearts which means... Amy it means you are like me and that is a really, really bad thing."

River walked over and knelt down to Amy and took her hands. River then told her about regeneration and how she could be in danger.

"Mum... I am and we are deeply concerned about what has happened, mum you could've died and I know the Doctor has told you but I have to warn you and maybe you know but you now have a responsibility of keeping this you alive otherwise next time you'll regenerate but everything about you might change... It's early days yet but you've been unconscious for 2 days and Jenny is still unconscious but you're faces stayed the same which is rare... Promise me one thing. Stay who you are, stay my mother because I never want you to change."

Chapter 16

Life, Memories and the unexpected

Jenny now woke finding herself the same person she was before which wasn't odd strangely because everyone that knows the Doctor knows that if you are a time lord you change but for Jenny and Amy that was a different story.

Michael was now standing in a dark corner watching from what joy he used to know to what evil he now knows.

"I didn't want to change..." An innocent low voice spoke from a dark corner.

"Excuse me." Said River, companying Amy.

"What have I become?" again the voice spoke from the corner.

River now walked over to Michael and spoke to him quietly without the Doctor noticing because he was busy examining the walls.

"Michael..you don't have to be a monster, this isn't you... I know you." River wanted to touch him but hesitated to touch him.

"I want to be who I was, I want my life with Amy back but shooting her, then being evil to her... I-I can't gain her trust and I can easily understand why... I hurt her River...I hurt the love of my life oh what have I done?" Michael's eyes were now filling with tears and River felt for him.

"Go tell her you're sorry and that you still love her, she may not listen the first time but once she realised that you mean what you say she'll forgive you because that's my mum you hurt and I hate how much you've me but if I can forgive you then just maybe mum will forgive you." River told him looking at Amy and then back at him as a way to reassure him.

Michael looked at her seriously and said "I can't always protect you. She will kill me if she see's me talking to you, I'm sorry but I will have to do everything she says do you understand?"

River looked back at him and nodded.

Michael then turned more serious than before and started to sound like the Doctor a little bit; "You are my friends and family and even though Rory hates me and everything else that has happened and will know one thing..." Michael paused and River saw how serious he was and when he paused she said; "What is it? What should we know?"

Michael looked back at her and said "You are all my family and I will protect you with every last breath i'd go as far to say I will always do anything in my power to protect you all but I will only protect you all so much. Don't go changing River please don't. There is only so much me and the Doctor can do and you know that. River tell me this...Will you see Rory and Amy die?"

River stood still for a few moments and said looking at Amy; I already have... In 2012 they jumped both of them, they jumped from a building in New York because there was an invasion and that was when the angel's came... The weeping angel...The worst thing now is that the Doctor knows two years into his future and he'll try and prevent it. You said you'd protect us how? If the Doctor knows so much how can you protect us now?"

Michael looked at her with a sparkle in his eye and said after a few moments silence; "I can do it, I can remove those 2 years he knows about and you play along with it."

River looked at him confused and said "Play along with what?"

Suddenly Michael pulled out his gun and started shouting; "EVERYONE GET ON THE FLOOR NOW! EVERYONE... I SWEAR I WILL SHOOT THIS GUN AT SOMEONE IF EVERYONE DOEN'T GET ON THE FLOOR! RORY GET DOWN NOW SIT IN THAT CORNER! MOVE IT!" Michael pointed Rory to where he wanted him and then waited for him to get into the corner and then continued; AMY, RIVER DOWN THERE COME ON NOW GO!" Amy was wondering why Michael had just turned angry but also got scared and did as he said.

"River what's going on?" Amy was really scared and clenched on to River's hand and River looked at her and in truth she replied; "Mum I really don't know, I have no idea what is happening."

The only one now left standing was the Doctor but he got forced to go elsewhere.

"DOCTOR YOU GO IN THERE... In here." Michael was taking him to a platform with wrist-restrains pointing a gun at his back jamming it in.

"Michael what are you doing?" The Doctor was confused and knew something was happening but couldn't quite figure out what it was.

Michael now turned the Doctor around and pointed the gun at one of his hearts which made him panic a little, then Michael forced the Doctor's wrists into the restrains and they suddenly locked in the Doctor's wrists and then Michael put his gun away.

"Now be calm Doctor relax no, in fact everyone relax but stay where you are otherwise I will use it." Michael looked around the room to find Rory worried and Amy and River holding onto each other, actually it was more Amy clinging to River if anything.

Carefully placing his hands on the Doctor's head Michael looked directly into the Doctor's eyes and then closed them and said "This will be painful but there are things in your mind you shouldn't know and it can be dangerous, sorry Doctor but this had to happen."

"No Michael wait I can forget just please don't do this." Knowing how painful removing memory it would be the Doctor pleaded but Michael didn't listen.

"Relax your mind, let it go blank, let me in... Come on Doctor." Michael told the Doctor to relax his thoughts and eventually it got through to him and then the painful work began.

"Michael don't do this don't... AHHH! Just let me know, let me have the memories just let..." The Doctor fell unconscious and the memories were removed.

Amy stood up and walked over to Michael and touched his shoulders and as a quick reaction he got his gun and pointed it at her without meaning to. "Oh Amy sorry, I didn't mean to point that at you then."

Amy looked at him and in sadness said "It isn't the first time and probably won't be the last."

Michael stared back at her remembering the first time they met, and then said "Amy I've hurt you so much and I'm more sorry than you could ever imagine."

Suddenly the wall made a beeping sound and Michael reacted quickly by saying "All of you down there now quick!" As they all went the wall opened and the tall dark woman walked in.

"Hello Mickey, have these been good?"

Michael acted tough and said ; "They've all been contained and one over there.." Michael pointed over to the Doctor "He had to be knocked out because he was violent."

The woman looked at him seriously and said "Oh really."

Michael knew something was wrong with the way she spoke.

"You are not as tough as you make out are you?" The woman spoke to him in the evil voice that made him cringe and then got a guard to beat him up. Michael stood up with blood coming from his nose and bruises and then the woman said to him; "What if I hurt one of them hmm?" One of the guards had a hold of Amy who was mostly kicking than screaming and then the woman pointed a gun at her which scared her a little considering the fact she was now part time lord, part human.

"What If I shot your 'so called' ex?" The woman now loaded the gun and had her finger on the trigger.

Michael saw and said "You wouldn't dare!"

The woman glared at him and said with a creepy voice "How much do you bet?"

Michael stepped next to Amy and said In his most serious voice "These are my family and I will protect and defend them until my last breath."

The woman now put the gun onto one of Amy's hearts which frightened her. Rory and River stood up but there was one problem.

"Where's Jenny?" Rory asked looking around for her.

"Oh No," River replied looking around the room.

Michael grabbed the end of the gun which made the woman fire it and the bullet only clipped Amy's arm but went straight through Michael's chest, as his blood spilled it made the woman stronger but in the end every responsibility will be on one person's shoulders but whom?

Michael almost fell to the floor but Rory was behind him and kept him up. "Michael are you ok?" Rory asked him, as he looked his face went pale.

Michael took a look at Rory with a pale face and bleeding chest and said; "Rory-I-I...Stand back...I have this thing...It's like regenerating but more powerful because..."

The Doctor walked over to him and said with his sonic screwdriver scanning him but slowly put it away ; "You are the man with E.T powers and the only reason you are staying around is to protect us and you don't need to do that. Amy and Rory were taken by the weeping angels and now they are back, why? They were dead and somehow they came back and it seems like coincidence tell me what really happens in these chapters of these stories?"

Michael knew exactly what he meant and as his supposably last words he said "Amy and Rory's story isn't over yet but it is coming soon and I'm really sorry but that's when everything changes between yours and River's lives." The Doctor stared down at him with a deep look in his eyes and then turned and looked back at Amy and River, then noticed the gun and said to himself; "This is how lives will change, with a gun."

"Hey, what about Jenny?" The Doctor exclaimed turning quickly to Michael but by then it was too late. Michael was unconscious and healing.

"Oh...Rory get back now! Everything is about to change and we'll all be here to witness it." The Doctor thought he knew what was wrong.

Michael stood up, shot out silver knocking all of the guards unconscious and killing the woman that wore black and Michael wasn't done yet,he then blew all of the walls out using his energy and then fell to the floor sweating and dying.

"Michael!..Michael!" Amy ran over to him but he was looking almost conscious and when she took hold of him he said to her with glowing eyes "Amelia Pond, My wife...You belong with Rory now, you always have so stay with him always because I know I'm not going to make it and so do you and you don't want to accept it...Just know...Just know I still love you." Michael died in Amy's arms and one tear rolled down her face and then another fell onto her hand which was holding onto Michael. River and Jenny felt bad for Amy but they stood by and saw Amy's grief.

"Melody." Amy looked over to River who had tears in her eyes.

"Melody tell me it's gonna be ok, please I never want to be alone." Amy sounded like she was crazy but she even knew what she was on about.

River walked over to her and sat by her side and put her hand on Amy's shoulder and said "You'll never be alone, you have Rory and you have always had Rory and you have me and the Doctor and Jenny."

"He protected us right? He just risked his life to protect us. He even went out of order removing some of the Doctor's memory because he read you're diary, I was scared when he pointed that gun, I knew deep down even though he shot me before i knew deep down he wouldn't do it again... He took his own life in order to protect his family...Us." Amy knew she was right but in a sense River knew she was wrong.

Amy stood up and walked to Rory and the Doctor walked to Jenny and said to her in a sinister way; "You've done this, when I'm done fixing this world you will also be done."

Jenny stood still for a few moment's watching the Doctor walk away and in her head she was thinking _This is bad...I'm starting to become his worst enemy like I thought._

Jenny started walking following the Doctor and eventually caught up with him and tried to hold his hand but every time she tried he pulled it away which hurt Jenny more than anything and River also noticed but said nothing. Jenny suddenly got in front of the Doctor and confronted him.; What is wrong with you, what have I done wrong to you? Suddenly I have become your worst enemy in a matter of hours, why?"

The Doctor hesitated for a moment and then River also stepped in; Yes, she's right i've even noticed, walking down the corridor I noticed her trying to take your hand but you pulled it away and she's your daughter actually our daughter and you are treating her badly."

The Doctor once again hesitated and then started shouting; "FINE, FINE OK! JENNY YOU CAME INTO MY LIFE ONCE AGAIN AND I DON'T EVEN WANT YOU... I NEVER WANTED YOU. YOU MEAN NOTHING TO ME OK! LIKE I SAID BACK THERE ONCE I'M DONE HERE I'LL BE DONE WITH YOU!"

Amy saw how much she was hurting and she also stepped in; "Oi! Doctor this isn't you, she's your daughter and you should never speak like that to her."

Jenny looked at both River and Amy and then the Doctor said "Everyone leave me alone!"

Jenny was crying and punched the Doctor in the face which shocked everyone and said to him "I HATE YOU! I felt this would happen, you aren't my dad because if you was you wouldn't treat me this way."

The Doctor was angry and said to Jenny more angry than he was a few minutes ago and he said to her in his low voice which everyone heard "If you were my daughter you wouldn't have let this happen, you wouldn't have lead me to Leadworth to meet you and then people died because of your own mercy and anyone who get's killed by the hands of my daughter well that person isn't my daughter. How many more?"

Jenny looked at him confused and said "Excuse me?"

The Doctor suddenly shouted which shook everyone up in the room "HOW MANY MORE? HOW MANY MORE ARE GOING TO die because of you?"

Jenny looked at him really upset and then the Doctor turned around and walked off leaving Jenny thinking about something what she hadn't done. Amy let go of Rory and walked over to a very upset Jenny and took her hands and Jenny said to her distraught; "I knew this was going to happen... How did I know? Amy at the moment you and River are the ones I look up to. In human years I'm only 17 and If I'm 17 and done nothing wrong than who am I?"

Amy hugged her and said : "Every kid makes mistakes but you haven't done anything... Listen the Doctor's world is upside down at the moment, maybe he doesn't know what to think of you coming back into his life after so many years... And I remember you telling me when you needed hope most, that you feared that you'd become his worst enemy and..."

River interrupted and said "Jenny you have become his worst enemy and I feel really, really bad for you because you've done nothing to deserve what the Doctor is giving you, Jenny this is how he grieves, throughout his life...Throughout his life he has seen more than he wishes you will never see but he really needs you right now, he may not act like it..."

Jenny turned around and interrupted and said upset but calming down; "You are from his past, so you know everything what he doesn't about himself which he hates because I know he hates not knowing. River there is only one thing I need to know and I need to know now and I promise from my heart that I will not avoid what ever it is I need to know..."

River looked at her confused and so did Amy. Jenny took a breath and asked; "Mum... Will I die on this world in this time stream and when and how?"

When Jenny called River Mum she knew something was wrong and replied as honest as possible; Jenny... I'm sorry but you will die in this time stream on this exact world and I am even more sorry but you will die in 3 days and I'm really going to regret saying this.."

Jenny was shocked and so was Amy and Rory and Jenny asked; "What? What is it?"

River looked straight back at her and said after she took a breath; "The Doctor forces me to kill you."

Jenny stepped back into Amy who was now more shocked than before and then Amy said; "So you are for real right? No that's not the Doctor, I know the Doctor."

River looked at Amy and said; "You may think you know him mum but in this case it's a fixed point and you know what fixed points are...It'll take him 2 days to fix this planet and then..."

Jenny interrupted once again; "He'll bring me to my death, well i'd better make the most of what I have because I can't avoid this...it'll be my death."

River then stepped forward and then said; Yes and you know what you have to do."

Jenny suddenly cheered up and decided what she was going to do; "Right Amy, Rory , Mum i'm going to find dad and yes mum, I will not hand on my hearts, I will not tell the Doctor."

Suddenly Jenny ran off and River and Rory and Amy were oblivious. They all walked after Jenny but slowly.

Chapter 17

Amy's Letter to the reader

"So my friend's with my husband and my other husband as we all know 'Rory' I can tell you this story gets worse but be aware there are spoilers as Melody always says. I don't understand how me and Rory came back after we got taken by the angels, there must've been an anomaly or paradox because really none of us actually know how we came back. Everyone must know we will die one day but after the experiences me and Rory and Michael have had we are not scared of death, It may upset us but never be afraid to die.

As we all walk through the corridors after Michael took his life to save ours from the 'Woman in black' knowing that River is our child and Jenny is the Doctor's child we must respect each other more but listen if you ever get afraid or feel alone remember the mad man with a box, you never know he could fall out of the sky, you'd never know who or what it was until you saw him, this magic man. A raggedy man as I used to know him as a kid oh he fell out of the sky and I saw him eating fish fingers and custard and then there was me eating a tub of ice-cream but the one thing I almost forgot about was the crack in my wall, the crack in time the Doctor called it. When he reset time and rebooted the universe I almost forgot about him until it was my wedding and I looked around and I was sad on my wedding day and didn't understand why but then I remembered the raggedy man oh that man he is impossible but you probably already know that.

Knowing River was mine and Rory's child was the most shocking thing of all but not getting to see her grow up because madam Kovarian kidnapped her was even worse but hello sweetie ha-ha the worse thing for melody is knowing about everything that happens to us and I believe she has a lot more to tell, even when me and Rory die and she'll still be here, I find it horrible because she may not be alone because she may still have the Doctor or what I fear is that she'll always be alone but Mel's knows all and she knows she can't tell us which for her may also hurt but life with the Doctor always went like this but there was one time when he came to stay and when we discovered the power of three.

I'm going to finish this chapter with saying life gets worse for us.

It gets worse for Jenny and me and Rory and River and for the Doctor well...Carry on reading onto chapter 20 to find out and along the way you may see notes from River and Rory and Maybe Jenny and the Doctor.

Good Luck whoever reads this

Yours

Amy Pond" xx

Chapter 18

Clearing earth 

"Dad...Dad. Where are you?" Jenny was running down the corridor looking in each room to try and find the Doctor but never found him.

The Doctor meanwhile was scanning around with his screwdriver still angry about earlier and several thoughts were going through his mind until he pulled his screwdriver down and read the readings which the screwdriver had shown to him, something he thought was wrong but decided to ignore the signs his screwdriver had shown him and slowly placed the screwdriver back into his tweed jacket pocket firmly. The Doctor heard foot steps and quickly ducked down behind a box and as the footsteps came closer he stayed as quiet as possible. "Dad...Dad?" Jenny was coming into the room where the Doctor was and he quickly jumped up which startled Jenny and she said before he started to speak, "Dad I'm sorry about earlier for what ever I did, I mean..." Jenny was interrupted by the Doctor who looked very angry. "Who are you Jenny, the thing about you what gets me is that you knew what was going to happen and now AMY HAS TWO HEARTS AND THAT IS NOT HUMAN, SHE... Listen Jenny you were made a solider prior my blood tissue, you still use guns. Tell me why I shouldn't get rid of you out of this life of mine hmm?"

Jenny's face suddenly fell because she thought she'd be able to shift the Doctor's thoughts about her but it failed.

"You're going to kill me aren't you? It's pretty clear that you do not want me and actually I don't know why we're having this conversation and... Think about you're daughter before you decide to leave her on the streets alone... That's what I am scared of and you don't see it...What ever that woman has done to you it's not good, this isn't you dad are you even listening?" Jenny was stood watching the Doctor trying to refuse what he is hearing but he just got even angrier. The Doctor then looked at Jenny and said to her with fire in his eyes something which Jenny was always scared he was going to say and it made her hearts sink, "You're the enemy, I...I hate you and If you hate me then fine,"

Jenny hesitated for a moment and said with tears in her eyes and anger "I-I don't hate you, I was angry earlier and surely you being you, you would understand that, I would never hate you...Dad this isn't you, I need you. I want the dad back I know please?" Suddenly the Doctor grabbed Jenny's wrist and pushed her into the wall and said to her angry and upset "Don't you see what this is doing to me...Love it hurts and I can't cope with that and I can't cope with you around it brings back memories of when Martha Jones and Donna Noble were in the TARDIS with me and both stayed on earth but with Donna I had to remove her memory or she would've burned, her mind would've burned... Don't you see you are a bunch of bad memories?" Amy walked through the door with River and Rory and they saw Jenny panicking and her wrist red and then there was the Doctor who was keeping her held back against the wall. Jenny looked across to Amy for help and Amy did she how much she was hurting.

Amy took a step forward and said calmly "Doctor... Doctor let her go ok? I know you're scared, we've all been there but let it be; look I know you can't just forget because that isn't you... Doctor this world needs rebooting or help getting healed and we need you're help,let Jenny go."

The Doctor still leant against Jenny squeezing her wrist harder which made her let out a moan of "Dad please you're hurting me, let go."

The Doctor squeezed harder and then, let go leaving Jenny's wrist swollen and red.

Chapter 19

River's message for reader

"Hello sweeties , come close and listen...closer, ok now where to begin. After the complete and utter hell we've all been through we are slowly reaching the last chapter just 6 more to go but as you are reading this you are probably wondering why we are all having our own messages or chapters for you all, in secret I think the Doctor knows what will happen by the time we reach chapter 25 of this story and like Mother said things are going to get worse, in this story things never get better.

The previous story was more horrible but we all have to keep track and really you are reading my diary of what happens without realising it so keep reading my diary to find out lots more spoilers but sweeties do you really think I will let you read all of my private life? Well you're all wrong this book and the previous book is all you are going to get but one thing I will tell you is that Oswin Oswald is going to be with the Doctor when he falls and that will be when eternal lives begin and that's when torchwood will meet this face of the Doctor, you never know in some chapter of my life I might be there when the Doctor meets torchwood.

This isn't a message this is a warning or a little story of my life but sweeties in this story the heart of it is my life, yes the torture we all went through 10 months ago it's still here. The Doctor's hearts are still healing but like I said we are far from over, our story carries on, well for me and the Doctor but this time Mum and dad will fall and the worst part is that I'll be there to witness their final leap of faith.

You know those stories your parents tell you about oh I don't know monsters in the wardrobe one thing I will tell you, weather sully is there monsters exist everywhere and right now the Doctor is one of those monsters so don't be afraid to sleep tonight because I'll help him through this but I lied to Jenny to protect her, the Doctor won't kill her... Ah gottcha there now you want to know what happens seriously just carry on reading because you never know there might be light at the end of this tunnel and I'm sorry if this story is short but I've given too much of my life already.

Promise me this... If you ever meet the Doctor never ask him about this because you really don't want to see him angry just never ask him about this because when I'm alone with him and he gets angry it isn't pleasant anyway carry on reading to find out what happens, only five more chapters to find out what will happen in this life next.

Goodbye sweetie xx Yours Melody Pond AKA River Song"

Chapter 20

What?

Jenny was still leaned against the wall and then out of the blue she said "Do you remember when we both said that Michael was the man with E.T powers? We both knew something which is probably why we have something in common."

The Doctor looked straight back at her and said "What? What's that got to do with now?"

Jenny looked straight back at him with a straight face and then everyone heard a song in the background. The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver and said "It's Michael Jackson, I just can't stop loving you. Nice song but what? Sorry I have to yeah investigate because it is only us lot here...No , No , No I've just noticed something...Rory where is he, he's gone?" The Doctor walked out of the huge metal door through a corridor with Jenny when they saw Rory unconscious.

"Rory? Rory can you hear me?" The Doctor picked up Rory's head and then turned back around to Jenny who was just staring down at Rory.

"When I first met you Jenny I thought you were amazing but you really were...You were made for battles and that's why I have hated you so much...Through you're eyes I can see bitter cold blooded war... Jenny you have a responsibility now...I die you live or it may be the other way around." The Doctor appeared really sad and had a really sad look on his face which moved Jenny a little.

"Melody Malone...You couldn't... You read the book fixed point's happened ha...Hallelujah finally... Once something is written in stone it stays in stone oh dad you talk to me about killing and dying and look at you." Jenny Raised her hand and put it on the Doctors cheek.

"You are only being like this because this is your funny way of showing that you care, you may be a dark character but in real life you are just a daft man with a box." Jenny slid her hand down the Doctors cheek and then he let out a cheeky grin and said "That's mad man with a box. I'm still not done with you yet." The Doctor turned serious and then got back to Rory.

Meanwhile back on the fourth floor Amy and River were walking and talking about the Doctor and Jenny:

"So River do you think the Doctor and Jenny will get on sooner or later?"

"I would have thought so mum but, You don't have to call me River you know, I am your daughter...Just call me Melody." River smiled at Amy who now felt slightly embarrassed but carried on.

"River,I mean Melody... How is Jenny his daughter, I mean he said he never had kids back on Demons Run why lie?" Amy was really curious.

"Mummy dearest you do ask many questions but hey...The Doctor lied clearly but remember the Doctor always lies." River laughed and carried on walking until the Doctor came behind them slightly angry and curious.

"Do You hear that?" The Doctors voice sounded really annoyed.

"Hear what sweetie?" River asked looking at him gone out.

"That Music, I keep finding it but loosing it." The Doctor had his sonic Screwdriver scanning the area making a 'BLEEP BLEEP' sound.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." River looked at his angry face and saw Jenny following behind him.

The Doctor pulled a speaker and an MP3 player from his tweed jacket and soniced it and said "This music and no it isn't the MP3 player it is elsewhere in this building."

The Music played It few lyrics and River knew the song; "Michael Jackson, well this is an old song but what's that got to do with anything?" The Doctor than soniced the MP3 again and put it firmly into his tweed jacket.

River looked back at him whilst he was waving his screwdriver around and asked him; "Have you two made up yet?"

The Doctor was still sonicing and said pretending that he didn't hear "Excuse me?"

River was annoyed and said to him once again "Have you and Jenny made up yet?"

Jenny looked at him as he continued sonicing with I glimmer of hope which was soon shattered by the Doctor.

"No! We haven't and I'm still not finished with her yet and yes before you ask I have spoken to her and no I don't care what anyone thinks at this very moment in time." The Doctor put his sonic screwdriver in his tweed jacket and said this to River with dark eyes which didn't scare her.

Amy stepped forward in front of him and said in a soft but angry voice "You are below the low... She is your daughter for God sake this is really cold and considering the fact you were the last of your kind you now have her and i'm really convinced she has done nothing wrong."

The Doctor got angry at Amy and said "You know what? I'd actually prefer to be the last of my kind than have a daughter like her, she was made a solider and I hate war and she was in one against the Hath and I hate it and I don't care if she even looked to me for hope because I wish I never was her father."

Amy was still angry at the Doctor and said " You told me you only had companions because you never wanted to be alone. Jenny is a part of you. Even if she was a soldier she may have changed like you clearly have because you-You never turn your back on people Doctor I know you. Whilst you were in- Whilst I was dead she came to my body and she spoke to me and she looked to me for hope and that's what I'm trying to do for her. She was scared that you'd turn against her and she was right you have, you've turned against your own child in spite of yourself. If I have to raise her I will, I'll be the mother and father she needs, me and Rory we can both look after her if you carry on being a selfish little..."

Amy was interrupted by River "Mother leave him and he'll sort himself out."

The Doctor looked at Amy with Dark eyes and replied to her "Go on, You be that role model, go ahead, I mean you can't have children no more so go on there is my daughter no wait... There is yours and Rory's daughter she was never mine."

Amy hit him in the face and that's when he shoved her into the wall and frightened her. The Doctor kept her held back and River and Jenny watched in horror.

"You ever try doing anything like that again and there will be more than hell to pay do you hear me Pond?" Amy was still struggling to get free of the Doctors grip.

"Doctor no matter how much you try you can't scare me." Amy tried to tell the Doctor's grip around her wrists got harder. The fear in Amy's face was starting to show which scared Jenny but Amy looked at her trying to act as though she wasn't afraid and said "Jenny don't worry ok?"

Jenny's face was starting to look increasingly worried as the Doctor wouldn't loosen his grip.

"Doctor let go of me. Doctor you're hurting me. Let go. Oh by the time you have let go I will.." Amy threatened the Doctor which didn't work.

"look pond...You don't even scare me so why you are trying to threat me." The Doctor whispered in Amy's ear "_If you threat me that is the most biggest mistake you could ever do...So if I was you I'd shut up whilst you think you're ahead."_

The Doctor let go of Amy and she fell to the floor with wrists hurting really bad. The Doctor turned around to Jenny and River and said "Anybody else? Hmm... Didn't think so." Jenny was just about to go and help Amy when the Doctor stretched his arm out and stopped her.

Jenny let out a scream of "LET ME GO!"

The Doctor then whispered in her ear "_I wish you were dead."_

Jenny stopped struggling and then said to him "So you keep saying. If you want it to happen so badly..." Jenny just realised what she was saying and then the Doctor hesitated and threw her off of his arm and that's when River knew there was just about to be trouble so she stepped forward trying to protect Jenny when the time was right.

The Doctor smirked and waved his arm down his sides "If I want it to happen so badly... What tell me what was you going to say? TELL ME!" The Doctor got really angry again which scared Jenny and she spat out what she wasn't gong to say at the wrong time.

"WHY DON'T YOU DO IT NOW! Oh!" Jenny realised what she said and thats when the Doctor went to take something out of his jacket and then he pulled his hand away.

The Doctor laughed sarcastically which was when Amy knew something was up. Amy got to her feet but falling on the first 2 attempts. The Doctor to her surprise turned around and said to her in a deep low voice "Going anywhere Pond?" Amy looked back at him and trembled and said "Yeah actually I-I-I" The Doctor jumped in "SIT DOWN! I'm really angry with Amy...That's new." The Doctor smiled like an idiot to himself and then turned back into the evil man he was turning out to be.

"Doctor what do you want? You can't be serious?" River looked at Jenny who was clearly upset but was trying to stay strong and then looked at the Doctor.

"She said why don't I kill her now. River you don't scare me." The Doctor raised his voice.

"So I see, why are you raising your voice?" River started to argue with the Doctor which wasn't a good idea.

"Stay away from me River you've seen what I've done to Amy, I could do much worse with you." The Doctor's eyes seemed to be really dark and his anger made the atmosphere feel really tense.

River looked at the Doctor in disbelief and couldn't believe what he just said because that wasn't the Doctor... The Doctor was never like that. Jenny ran around the Doctor to Amy and knelt down on one knee to see the damage on her wrists "You ok Amy?" Amy looked back up at her with a reassuring face and said "I'll be...I'll be fine Jenny don't worry." Jenny looked back up to the Doctor, who was now staring at her in a really evil way which scared her alot.


	3. Chapter 3

The Return Of The Man With E.T Powers

Chapter 21

The violent side to the Doctor

The Doctor refused to look away from Jenny and Jenny got really scared as she saw his pupils get smaller and as a shadow touched his face it showed exactly how dark the Doctor was. Rory was still nowhere to be seen but that wasn't on everyone's mind at the moment, getting the Doctor out of this violent phase was on their minds.

Amy ran her hands around both of her wrists and pulled up her sleeves on her shirt and saw the swelling around her left wrist.

"So Jenny." The Doctor began looking at River and back down to Jenny.

"Your request." Jenny looked up at him confused.

"What?" Jenny asked with a shiver in her voice.

"Oh wait wrong thing to say how about...GET UP!" The Doctor seemed calm but when he shouted he scared Jenny.

Amy looked up at the Doctor horrified by what he was doing to his own daughter.

"Leave her alone Doctor!" Amy was brave enough to stand on her feet and tell the Doctor to leave Jenny alone.

"What did you just say Pond?" The Doctor looked straight back at Amy and had the same shadow of darkness in his eyes which made Amy tremble for a moment.

"I said Leave her alone." Amy said this with attitude but for Amy things seem to be going from bad to worse. The Doctor smirked again and then his face expression changed to an evil one.

Amy saw he was getting angry but she was trying to protect Jenny from harm. "Say what you just said one more time Pond!" The Doctor took a step forward and then waited for an answer.

"Leave Jenny alone." Amy finally said with fear. The Doctor got angry with her again and once again he shoved her into the wall but this time decided to grab her throat and started to strangle her. Jenny and River didn't know what to do.

"Amelia I told you this would happen, now this will be the last time I tell you." The Doctor grasped his second hand around her throat making it harder for Amy to breathe. Amy carried on struggling trying to hit the Doctor but all attempts failed.

The Doctors grip got a little tighter around Amy's throat and by this time she couldn't breathe at all and River saw how pale she was getting and Amy's lips started to go blue. "Amy you called this on yourself and I told you you'd have hell to pay well you've crossed that line with me." The Doctor looked straight back at her and by this time she started to go numb.

"Doctor let go! Let go!" River was pleading with him but he wouldn't listen.

Jenny was really upset now because she saw that her dad was killing her best friend in front of her.

River decided to strike the Doctor in the face in order of him to let go and when he did Amy just fell to the floor and Jenny ran to her seemingly lifeless body but only Amy had her eyes open and suddenly started to gasp for breath. Jenny was deeply upset by what she had just seen and Amy saw it in her but at this very moment she couldn't comfort her. River managed to knock the Doctor unconscious.

"Jen-Jenny...Everything-it'll be...ok...Don't...Don't worry." Amy looked up to Jenny and gave her some assurance but after what Jenny had just seen it didn't work.

River was sat behind Jenny holding her shoulder when out of no-where a tall shadow appeared above River and Jenny which wasn't a good thing.

"Oh River you just made the biggest mistake of your life." Said a voice from behind her.

Amy looked up and saw it was the Doctor and gasped. Jenny didn't turn around because she didn't want to look at the Doctor because of the monster he had become. River saw the reflection of something and looked around and saw nothing which somehow made her feel afraid.

"Doctor..." Jenny spoke to him but didn't turn around.

"Ah Jenny my, spiteful little, horrible, despicable daughter. I remember what you said." The Doctor said this in a way which made her spine shiver.

"Dad please stop this." Jenny couldn't believe what she'd just said but the Doctor just ignored her.

"You're the one who started this not me...You're the burden." The Doctor knelt down to her ear which made her feel insecure and River could see it in her face.

"Get up Jenny. Stand up come on do as I say...I'm your father remember?" Jenny ignored him.

"Jenny?" The Doctor said once more and she replied with "No."

The Doctor seemed sarcastically shocked but what he really was, was angry. "What did you just say?" By this time Amy was fully conscious and still had the Doctors hand marks on her neck.

"I said No!" Jenny told him which made the Doctor really angry. The Doctor grabbed a knife from his tweed jacket and placed it in front of Jenny's throat and River looked up at the Doctor in disgust and she knew the reflection she saw was that knife because of how shiny it was. The blade was really long and the point was sharp and the whole blade was sharp very sharp.

Jenny gulped for a second and then the Doctor once again knelt down and said "get up."

This time Jenny did slowly trying not to get cut by the blade.

The Doctor seemed to have Jenny where he wanted and once he stood her up still holding the knife firmly on her neck he took a hold of her pony tail on her head and pulled it back showing her neck more and a certain vain which if cut could be fatal. Amy saw the fear in Jenny's eyes and didn't want to take any chances because with the way the Doctor was he could cut that vein at any moment.

"So Jenny who do you want me to kill you or Amy?" The Doctor still had a tight grip of her throat and hair but Amy was hoping that Jenny would say 'Amy' instead of me because neither of them wanted each other to die but Jenny said what she did after a few moments of having flashbacks. "Instead of her take me ok? Go on I love Amy like she was a sister to me take me instead of her."

"No!" Amy exclaimed as she saw the darkness in the Doctor's eyes but saw fear in Jenny's eyes. Jenny felt the knife cut 2cm but only a little blood ran down her neck but the Doctor stopped as he saw Amy coming towards him. The Doctor pulled his other hand to his pocket where he pulled out a gun. Amy thought it was for her and so did River but in fact it was aimed at someone else.

"The Roman ha-Long time no see." The Doctor laughed and threw Jenny to the floor and placed the knife back in his tweed jacket. Amy got a hold of Jenny and ran to another part of the corridor where her, River and Jenny sat. Amy hugged Jenny and Jenny hugged twice as hard not letting go. "Hey it's ok...Jenny your safe now...sssh calm down we'll get through this just...Hold on to me keep hugging me the way you are cause I'm not letting go ok?"

"You guys ok?" Rory looked down at the three of them and saw the marks on Amy's neck.

"Are those hand marks on your neck?" Rory asked Amy and she nodded.

"Who?" Amy pointed her head toward the Doctor which shocked Rory and then Rory looked at the Doctor with anger and the Doctor just looked back at him really seriously.

"You touch Amy ever again and..." Rory said to the Doctor but Amy interrupted "Rory don't threaten him because he'll probably end up hurting you." The Doctor stepped forward and Rory turned his head from Amy back to the Doctor and the Doctor said in a low deep voice "I'd Listen to your girlfriend if I was you Mr Williams." Rory got angry and shouted "SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND...SHE WAS MY WIFE AND EVEN THOUGH SHE ISN'T NOW I STILL LOVE HER... Don't touch any of them you hear me Doctor?" The whole corridor fell silent, all you could hear was Jenny sobbing and Amy and River both looked at the Doctor and Rory just stood looking at each other.

"You're scared of me Rory aren't you?" The Doctor said to Rory who started to show fear and that's exactly what the Doctor wanted.

"No...No I'm not." Rory answered with a stutter.

"You are because otherwise you wouldn't hesitate would you?" The Doctor seemed to be getting to be a much darker, dark hearted person.

The Doctor walked fast toward Rory and grabbed one of his arms and put it behind his back and straightened it the wrong way, as though he wanted to break it. Rory fell to one knee in pain and as the Doctor pulled harder Amy heard a bone go '_CRACK'_ and that's when she shouted "Doctor stop it, let go of him." With that the Doctor threw Rory face down onto the floor.

Jenny turned around and saw Rory and the Doctor, the Doctor straightened his bow tie and looked as though he was proud of himself. "Dad do you remember... Do you remember when I jumped in front of a bullet for you?" Jenny saw the Doctor looking down at her sending chills down her spine.

"Of course I remember... Why do you think I want you dead now?" The Doctor kept on looking down at her.

Jenny's heart kept on falling because her suspicion of the Doctor hating her was true and she was crushed. Amy loosened her grip on Jenny because Jenny wanted to stand up. Amy looked at her and said "Jenny? You don't have to do anything. Don't let him have what he wants." Jenny looked back at her and said with slight sarcasm "What does he want? Of course I won't." Amy's hand slid off of Jenny's and Amy looked up at Jenny as she stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes and took a breath, then turned around to the Doctor. Jenny walked over to Rory who was still on the floor on his stomach in pain; she knelt down to help him up. "Come on Rory, let me look at that." Jenny helped Rory the right way up and as she took a hold of his arm he pulled it back in pain. Jenny lifted his sleeve slowly and saw his arm turning a purple colour and his elbow started to swell. "This is not good." Jenny said holding Rory's arm as lightly as she could. Rory looked at her and said "Jenny how bad is it?" She looked back at him and said "The swelling if it got any bigger you'd maybe have to have this arm amputated but listen... This is the only time I am only gonna do this...Stay still." Rory looked back at her and saw her placing her hand softly on the most damaged part of his elbow where the bone was sticking out. "Jenny what are you doing?" Jenny looked at the wound and said "Like I said only ever time...I'm going to use some of my regeneration energy to heal your arm and yes it will hurt putting the whole bone back but I'm gonna save your arm." Rory looked at her gone out. As Jenny placed her hand down a yellow energy came out of her hand and started to heal Rory's arm. Rory let out a scream of pain as his bone started to go back in, finally his arm was fixed. "There, now like I said only one time." Jenny said looking in his eyes and down to his arm. "Does it work ok?" Jenny asked whilst Rory looked amazed at his healed arm. "Yes, yes thank you Jenny." Rory said moving his arm in and out. "You're welcome." Jenny replied with a smile.

The Doctor hated what he was seeing so he decided to wait until Jenny stood up for him to do what he was about to do.

Jenny finally stood up and also helped Rory up at the same time, the Doctor stood firmly waiting for his moment. Jenny made sure Rory was ok once again and then before she turned around the Doctor ran behind her and grabbed her throat by the back. Amy was startled and jumped quickly to her feet along with River and Amy was going to help Jenny get away from the Doctor but River put her arm in the way to stop her. "River we have to help her." Amy said watching the Doctor Keep hold of Jenny. "Mother we can't." River replied. "What? Why not?" Amy replied in shock as to what River had just told her. "This is a dark side of the Doctor of which none of us not even me have seen before and this side is too dangerous." River was also in shock but told Amy anyway. "Melody we can't just..." Amy said. "We have to Mum... None of us can stop him when he's like this." River replied to Amy.

The Doctor now threw Jenny into a wall making her fall to the floor with a bleeding eyebrow, as Jenny stood everything was happening at once which was too much for her to handle. The Doctor now as Jenny stood back up threw her back into the wall with a '_Clunk'_. Jenny felt trapped because she couldn't get out of the Doctor's web which made her feel worse. "Stop this dad... You're scaring me." Jenny asked the Doctor in a panicky way. The Doctor whispered in her ear "Good scaring you is good." The Doctor had Jenny where he wanted her at that very moment and as Amy was watching feeling absolutely horrified at what her 'Raggedy Man' was doing...To his own daughter.

"Doctor stop it." Amy stepped forward and told him but he didn't listen and at this point Amy could see that Jenny feared for her life.

Jenny was breathing very heavily and was even though she wasn't being strangled she was gasping for air. "AMY!" Jenny shouted to Amy with a look which made Amy also fear for Jenny's life. Amy was about to run to Jenny but River held her back and kept on pulling her back everytime. "River ... Let me go... I wanna help her... Just please let me." Amy kept on struggling to get out of River's grip but each attempt failed. Tears now started to fill Amy's eyes which showed how much she cared about Jenny. River pulled Amy back once more and said to Amy "Mother... I can't let you go... Even if I want to... Mum he'll kill you."

Amy kept on looking at Jenny with tears in her eyes and replied really upset "It's a chance I'll take." With that Amy finally got out of River's grip which was a mistake she shouldn't have made. Amy was really upset and walked over to the Doctor but by the time she reached him she got pulled back by two 6ft tall guards and couldn't understand why.

"Now Pond..." The Doctor said after handcuffing one of Jenny's hands to a radiator and then turned to Amy.

"You leave her alone... She hasn't even done anything to you for crying out loud... She even took a bullet for you now that's what I call a daughter. Doctor you can't carry on like this, this isn't you. This is never you." Amy told the Doctor as she also struggled to get out of the guards grip.

The Doctor laughed for a second and said " Amy remember when I pointed a gun at you, I was gonna do it you know. Amy Jenny is my daughter not yours."

Amy looked back at him with confusion and anger " I bet she wishes you'd start acting like a father instead of this...This monster."

The Doctor turned around and went to Jenny which sent a shiver down her spine and as he knelt down he asked her "Do you wish I'd be a better father?" Jenny didn't answer for a second and then answered whilst trembling her voice "I-I-I-I guess so." The Doctor wasn't pleased with that answer so he decided to ask her again "Do you wish I'd be a better father? Yes or No?" Amy interrupted for a minute "Doctor you can see she's scared leave her alone for god sake." The Doctor looked at her with anger and then back to Jenny "So what is it yes or No?" Jenny didn't answer so the Doctor kept on bugging her "Jenny... Jenny TELL ME NOW!" The Doctor's voice raised and scared Jenny a lot and she answered upset "Yes, Yes I do wish you were a better father ok... Just stop this please dad."

The Doctor seemed pleased with this answer and as he stood up he straightened his red bow tie and turned around to Amy, who seemed very angry with the Doctor and felt very bad for Jenny. "See Amy this is what happens when my daughter turns against me." The Doctor told Amy in her face and then Amy argued back "She hasn't turned against you. It's you who has turned against her." Amy saw a dark shadow cast over the Doctor's face which wasn't a good thing.

Chapter 22

The Dark shadows

Thunder clouds now started to hover over the burning city and it got much darker than earlier. The feel of the thunder made everyone feel light headed and muggy. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned Amy. "Doctor what are you doing?" Amy was still being held back by two of the guards and Jenny was still handcuffed to the radiator crying.

The Doctor flicked his screwdriver up and said "I'm scanning you, I need to check the time lord essence in you and then kill you." The Doctor seemed so pleased with himself but Amy was the opposite of pleased, she was scared but didn't show it.

"Doctor." Amy was going to say something else but knew the Doctor wouldn't listen.

"Pond." The Doctor shouted.

"Please do not call me Pond." Amy insisted but the Doctor once again turned against her.

"POND! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT AND WHAT NOT TO DO... UNDERSTAND?" The Doctor stayed in front of her face and then walked over to the window and just on the right on the floor was Jenny still handcuffed the radiator. As the Doctor looked out of the window he saw the pouring rain and flashes of lightning and one flash of lightning reflected on the Doctor's face.

Jenny looked up to Amy silently and the Doctor saw her in the corner of his eye and said "She isn't going to help you Jenny no-one will, good job too... Your mind has been poisoned and you've turned against me, seriously it's not a safe place to be."

Jenny just looked up to the Doctor and said nothing. "10 o'clock ... it's about time people got some sleep until tomorrow." The Doctor said checking his wrist watch. "Guards handcuff them to separate radiators, I don't want them going anywhere." The Doctor told the men and the first one to get handcuffed was Amy, everyone only had one hand which was not cuffed.

"By the way..." The Doctor began turning around firstly looking at Jenny and then around to River, Amy and Rory. "If none of you sleep I will put you to sleep, not kill you but put you to sleep." Everyone seemed tired but as well as being tired they were scared.

**2 Hours later...**

Jenny was the first to fall asleep with her head against the radiator, Amy an hour before watched her cry herself to sleep which hurt her but now Amy was asleep and the only three people awake were the Doctor, River and Rory. The Doctor was sat fiddling with his sonic screwdriver and River just heard it go '_BLEEP BLEEP_.' And then the Doctor put it away. The Doctor saw Rory's eye reflect in the moonlight and that's when he stood up and walked over to Rory and knelt down and spoke to him quietly and River heard every word "You're still awake... Let me help you get to sleep." The Doctor pulled out something that looked like a staple gun but didn't have the silver staple part or the bottom you pull away from the silver part of the gun. Rory started to talk to the Doctor before he put him to sleep "Doctor why have you done all of this? You turned against your daughter and..." Rory was interrupted by the Doctor as he placed the gun on his neck "Rory, Rory I'm doing this because I have no reason to, Jenny will never be my daughter... Just sleep now." The Doctor clicked the white button on the gun and it pierced a little hole in Rory's neck but it made him go to sleep.

"Doctor you are an idiot..." River said in a low voice. The Doctor walked over to River and sat down next to her.

"River, you naughty girl. Why aren't you sleeping?" The Doctor said to her in a low deep voice.

"You are so unbelievable, You hurt my mum, you want to kill your daughter. You have no idea how much damage you are causing." River said to him staring at the moon.

The Doctor turned his head to River and let out a breath "I could kill you now."

River looked straight back into his eyes "You wouldn't even dare."

The Doctor looked back at her "Why not? You are handcuffed with one hand free feel lucky no actually I know how in keen your hands can be." The Doctor got up and undid the cuff attached to the radiator. "What are you doing?" The Doctor grabbed her other hand which was free and put it into the other cuff and locked them with the sonic. The Doctor sat back down next to her and said "That's better... Do you wanna make love River?" River looked at him shocked "Excuse me?" the Doctor looked at her again "You and I handcuffs oh how much better can this get." River wanted to get away from him but she couldn't. "Doctor stop this now." The Doctor looked at her with a sly look on his face. River was about to shout Amy but the Doctor put his hand on her mouth and said "River leave them to sleep, seriously River next time get a better husband, you don't need me." The Doctor pulled out the sleeping stun gun and River hesitated "Doctor don't you dare use that on me. Don't you even..." River's words went slurred for a second and then she was unconscious.

The Doctor finished his Job by stunning Amy and Jenny so that he made sure they were all sleeping.

**In the Morning...**

The Doctor was sat in a wooden chair drinking coffee when he suddenly heard the rattle of handcuffs. Jenny was one of the first people to wake up and because the Doctor heard her she was really scared and didn't say anything. The Doctor stood up and scanned Jenny with the Sonic. The Doctor walked slowly putting his right hand into his pocket and then placed the sonic back into his tweed jacket. "Good morning Jen." The Doctor said with bitterness in his voice which Amy hated when ever he spoke like that. Jenny sat up forgetting about the handcuff until it pulled her back down again. The Doctor knelt down and took a knife from his pocket and Jenny really panicked when he flicked the sharp blade up, the reflection hit Amy which made her wake up and she also forgot about the cuffs on her wrist. Jenny swallowed deeply as the Doctor placed the blade on her neck sliding it slowly across her throat without it cutting. Amy looked across and saw Jenny in a state of panic and the Doctor with the blade. The Doctor now put the sharp point of the knife on Jenny's Adams apple which meant it was so hard to gulp just in case the knife went through.

Amy looked at Jenny and saw she was in distress and sweating and decided to step in just in case the Doctor did something really bad "Oi Doctor come here... Haven't you ever been told not to play with sharp things?" The Doctor turned around and as he was going to stand Jenny tripped him up and that's when events turned. The Doctor grabbed Jenny's wrist and handcuffed it to the radiator and then like Amy he grabbed her throat and pushed Jenny's head into the radiator and his grip got harder around her neck. Amy suddenly shouted "MELODY! RIVER!" :River woke up saying "Amy... what's?" She didn't need to finish as she saw in front of her exactly what she feared.

"Da-Let-go." Jenny said starting to choke but the Doctor ignored her.

"You try that again and you will and this is a promise I'll kill you do you hear me." The Doctor's grip got harder and it got to the point where she was trying to hold on for dear life.

Jenny was gasping for breath and a tear ran down the side of her face and Amy got to the point of wanting to kill the Doctor herself. The Doctor held on for at least 2 minutes before Jenny's eyes closed and that's as near to death the Doctor caused her, as he let go she started to choke and gasp for breath. Before the Doctor left Jenny alone he pulled out his knife and struck Jenny once in the stomach with it and now Jenny was most definitely hanging on for her life.

"DOCTOR! What did you just do?" Amy asked him really upset and as she looked over to Jenny and the answer was clear but she asked again "What did you do to her?" The Doctor turned around with a sly smile on his face and said "I just choked her almost to death and I've just stabbed her, she deserves to die." Amy's eyes filled with tears and she was disgusted and angry.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic and unlocked Jenny's handcuffs and Amy's. "Go on... She hasn't got long left." Amy ran over to Jenny who didn't know her cuffs were undone but Amy firmly took them from her wrists. Amy knelt down and took Jenny's hurting, bleeding body and tried to reassure her but even she knew it wouldn't work.

"Amy I'm scared, I really am... I was right, he's turned against me and I can't understand why... This may be the wrong time to ask but..." Jenny was in a lot of pain and Amy looked at her and with tears in her eyes asked her "No time is the wrong time what is it?" Jenny took a breath and said in a lot of pain "Amy can you be my mother? You've been the person I've turned to over these past 3 weeks and I..." Amy interrupted her and said "Jenny of course I'll be your mum, don't worry everything will be ok." Jenny looked back at her and said "Will it though? Tell me honestly because I'm gonna die here I know that much and I'm scared. Amy please help me." Amy got Jenny and leaned her back up aginst the radiator being careful "You ok?" Amy asked putting Jenny back. Amy found her scarf on the floor and grabbed it and wrapped it around Jenny's stomach tightly where the blood was coming from. "Mum what are you doing?" Amy stopped what she was doing for a moment and then continued "I'm putting my favourite scarf I'll have you know around the wound so the pressure will slow the bleeding down."

The Doctor after 3 minutes caught on to what Jenny had just said "Mum? Amy is not your mother, you don't even have a mother and you never will have one." Amy stood up and turned around to him and said "I am her mother now so stop doing this to her, you know you are doing this to hurt her I get it but if you kill her you will regret it." The Doctor just looked back at her with an evil smile and said "I could make her not have a mother." Amy got angry and knew what the Doctor was on about but she had enough of him and lashed out standing on the opposite side of him so he had his back turned to Jenny.

" I've really had enough of this so come on Doctor... MAKE HER NOT HAVE A MOTHER BUT I TELL YOU ONE THING...ONE THING, WHAT EVER YOU DO TO JENNY YOU WILL SERIOUSLY REGRET IT FOR THE REST OF YOUR STINKING TIMELORD LIFE AFTER ALL OF THIS I WANNA GO HOME... Home with my family" Amy insisted. River now saw the evil on the Doctors face and knew that if Amy didn't shut up something would happen "Amy... Mum stop this now, don't you see he's satisfied with what he's getting and I believe pretty soon he'll have all he's wanted and be done with you." River said to her before things got out of hand which before the time River spoke it'd gotten out of hand anyway.

Amy saw the sly smile on the Doctor's face which gave her the creeps and then decided to back off until she decided to say something else which made the Doctor click. "Doctor my daughter and your daughter they are both beautiful and you are hurting both of them and like in the book 'Melody Malone' River has a vulnerable side she keeps well hidden only god knows how she does it but that isn't the point, the point is we both have daughters but you clearly don't want yours so I could be a mother to both and get you off of Jenny's back, I'll have to use my regeneration energy to fix her, the one and only time." Amy went on the floor to Jenny, who was now loosing a lot of blood and looked very pale and almost unconscious. Amy slowly removed the scarf from around Jenny's stomach bring blood off with it too and Amy said to her "Mum is her now I'll help you just stay still." Amy's hand glowed a sparkling yellow colour and soon enough she healed Jenny. "Thank you mum." Jenny said very happily and then they both hugged each other. "Jenny don't thank me for it, I would've done that anyway." Amy let go of Jenny and for a sparkling moment they looked so happy for each other.

"Jenny I have to go and speak to the Doctor ok?" Amy told her holding Jenny's hand and as she was going to let go Jenny's grip stayed tight and then she let go.

"Be careful." Jenny said looking at Amy very seriously.

"I'm not scared of him, I will." Amy reassured Jenny. Amy stood completely up and brushed her jeans from dust. Amy's hair blew slightly out of place whilst she walked but it didn't bother her at that very moment. The Doctor walked closer to her as though it was a game but he knew what he was going to do. "Oooh Amelia Pond why are you this close to me?" the Doctor began as though he was flirting but Amy wasn't playing that game, whilst Amy was close to him he took the chance of taking a gun from his pocket and for a moment he acted sorry which River and Jenny and Amy slightly thought was a little weird "Amy what have I done to all of you, look if you forgive me I'll stop being this thing that I'm not..." The Doctor opened his arms for a hug and Amy fell for it she hugged him for a second Amy believed him and that's when the Doctor looked down to Jenny and winked at her and then from the opposite side River saw the thick black gun. "MUM!" Jenny screamed but that's when it was too late '_**BANG! BANG!'**_Two bullets got shot into Amy and as she looked in to his eyes she saw the sheer evil.

"Jenny come and get ya' so called 'Mother' I don't want blood on me it's too red." The Doctor said seeming pleased with himself. Jenny got up and had tears streaming down her face, she took one last look at the Doctor and couldn't bear to look at him any more so she picked her 'Mum' up and took her over to River and placed her on the floor carefully and placed River's Jacket beneath her head and then took hold of Amy's hand and River took the other after Jenny un-cuffed her from the radiator. "Where is dad? Where is Rory?" River asked really, really upset to the Doctor.

The Doctor just looked at her and said "Dead...The Roman he's dead... Two Daleks exterminated him and I found it rather joyful." River's heart sank lower than ever before.

"I'd-I'd hate to e'm ask you but...How long, How long has she got?" Jenny asked River deeply emotional and sad.

"About 5 minutes at a guess Jenny." River said trying to hold back the tears but all attempts failed.

"Melody, Jenny... You two you need each other... Get out alive while you can- Both of you place your hands on my left heart." Amy was clearly dying but she placed her hand on top of River's and Jenny's and said "Promise me that you two will be great sisters and always look out for each other, be good girls... I Love you both from the bottom of my heart, this heart which your hands are on...Please keep your hands on there until this heart stops beating and wait until I'm-Until I'm gone... I love you..." With that last part of the sentence Amy closed her eyes and died from two bullet wounds. Jenny and River did as they promised and they kept their hands on that same left heart until it stopped beating. Jenny couldn't handle it, she was the one that couldn't hold any more emotion in. River took a hold of her and hugged her as tightly as she could and said "Jenny, Jenny I know, she's with dad now somewhere just come on Jenny stay strong." Jenny said in a voice which was really badly crying out for help "I was gonna build a family- Mum was the one, I turned to her when she was dead and this time-There is no coming back, is there?" River cried with her but not as bad as she was and said "Mum may not come back but she left one really valuable thing...Us. We have each other now yes? We can make her proud but with no more violence." River's hand was now typing in her Vortex manipulator which the Doctor hadn't noticed and by the time he did they were gone.

Chapter 23

Bye Doctor hello new life or hell?

Jenny and River arrived in Amy and Rory's house in present day 2012 and Jenny didn't know where she was but as her eyes scanned the walls she felt something about the house but couldn't figure out what it was. River walked up the hall and into the living room, she saw a picture of Amy and Rory with the Doctor and picked it up from the wall and smiled at it. When River put the picture down on the sofa she heard Jenny run up the stairs, she wondered weather this relationship with Jenny being her sister would work but she went along with it anyway. Jenny was now on the landing up the stairs and she looked at all the doors and she saw a door open a little and went to investigate. She opened the door and peered at the bed which was all made up. She walked over to the bed and sat down on it, she placed her hand on the bed and wondered who's bed it was. River walked up the stairs and saw the fully open door and as she peered through and saw Jenny sat and the bed with a face that looked really sad. "River who's house is this?" Jenny looked up at River with a very sad look on her face. River had her hand on the door knob and she took a breath and said "This house is, mums and dad's house and yes you are sitting on their bed." Jenny looked back down again and felt really sad. River came over and sat next to her and said to her softly "I know that it is going to be hard, I do but we must move on." Jenny looked at her with a tear falling down her face she said "How? I can't move on."

River took her shoulder and said to her "We have to move on, living in the past can crush you and by that I mean not looking for the future, staying in the darkness...It will crush you and you would be in denial for the rest of your life which is why we have to move on, it'll be really hard but in the end who will come out as the stronger person?" Jenny looked back at River and said "Me... I'll become the stronger person."

River said to her with a smile "Yes you will and we can do this." River and Jenny then hugged each other for a few minutes and then River realised that the Doctor could track them down because of the vortex manipulator. "Jenny we have to go... The Doctor can track us down and if he finds us only God knows what he will do." River jumped up with Jenny really quickly and they both ran down the stairs but River was in front. Jenny was right behind her and when River opened the front the Doctor was stood pointing a gun at her face. The Doctor was wearing his long green coat and a Stetson with a different shirt which was blue and he hand red braces to go with his red bow tie.

"Hello River. Fancy seeing you here, now you give me my daughter and I leave you alone unless... You want to re-witness everything you have just seen, go through that same trauma again." The Doctor walked in still keeping the gun held up to her face but making River and Jenny walk back. The Doctor kicked the door shut without turning around and then carried on walking forward. River said to him with her voice trembling "I wouldn't give you Jenny in the state you're in." The Doctor looked at Jenny with a really dark look and Jenny looked back at him terrified. The Doctor didn't want that as an answer, so he barged his way through and got to Jenny and took a hold of her arm very tightly and threw her into the living room, she fell to the floor very violently and couldn't believe what was happening to her again. "Dad stop this please, you are hurting me." Jenny was in a very emotional state and River tried to pull the Doctor away but he hit her with his elbow in her lungs which made it hard for her to breathe for a few minutes which meant Jenny was fighting this battle on her own now. The Doctor had hold of both of Jenny's arms and violently threw her onto the sofa and floor and then once into the oak wood table causing a huge gash on her head before finishing her off by handcuffing both of her hands to the heavy table. River only just started to breathe properly again and said to the Doctor "Biggest mistake of your life... Why'd you do that? She is absolutely scared of you and you don't see it do you? You don't want her, I'm gonna keep on saying this until it gets through that twisted skull of yours... She is your daughter and no father should treat their daughter the way you do. What's happened to you Doctor? A man of healing is now the man of great evil and great evil powers. You are just hurting people for no reason and I think it's because of her, not Jenny that woman that evil woman she has changed you for the worse and you know it but you don't want to face it. The sooner you face it the better it'll be for everyone." The Doctor just stood with that evil look he still kept upon his face. As he turned around from being turned to Jenny he walked three steps forward toward River and then he pulled out a chair from the table swiftly and then sat down whilst straightening his bow tie. The Doctor looked at River and ran his hand down his face, then slowly moved his hand towards the gun and loaded it and then placed it on his lap with his finger on the trigger. Jenny was stuck to the table leg and couldn't go anywhere, she looked to River for reassurance but she was busy with the Doctor, trying to get him to listen.

"River, River , River. You really don't know what you are doing do you? Crossing the line with me and fending for Jenny no, Not letting me see Jenny or have Jenny that's bad." The Doctor sat straight telling River but she knew exactly what to say next, even if it got her into trouble with him but she had to prove him wrong even if she may be putting her life at risk. "Doctor if you had Jenny you'd probably... You would kill her and thats what you want lately but why? Doctor What are you doing?" River noticed him picking up the gun and pointing it at a random place and firing it, at first he shot it at a picture of Amy and Rory and then at the TV. Jenny was panicking and River quickly went to comfort her whilst the gun was still being fired. "WHY! WHY! DAD STOP IT, STOP IT PLEASE YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Jenny was screaming and shouting through the gun fire and unexpectedly the Doctor turned and fired his last bullet into Jenny, it went straight through her shoulder and out the other side. The Doctor now refilled the gun and put it back into his jacket, took one last look at Jenny and River and walked out of the door.

The Doctor walked across to the TARDIS and stood by both of the doors and stared at the house that Amy and Rory once lived in. The Doctor looked at the 'TARDIS blue front door' and then he turned around and walked into the TARDIS and closed the door behind him. The TARDIS engines shunted and made a "VRRR VRRR" sound as it de-materialised and disappeared into the swift summer breeze.

Meanwhile Jenny was left fighting for her life after the bullet ripped through an important vessel in her shoulder. Jenny was still handcuffed to the table and River was trying to think fast of a way to remove them whilst Jenny was bleeding almost to death. "Jenny hang on ok? We have each other and today I've had enough...I've lost mum and dad and I'm not loosing you do you hear me?" River was pleading with her because she knew that if she lost Jenny, she'd be on her own and she couldn't face being on her own.

Jenny managed to try and get free by herself but with River having to lift the table in order for her to get her wrists slid down the table leg and carefully took her hands out but there was still the problem of getting the cuffs off without a key. "Jenny, you ok?" River asked as Jenny had to use strength to get out of the table leg. Jenny replied "Yes, I think so." "You just hang on ok.. You can do this, beat the bullet." River told her as she was seeing how far the wound went and she saw it ripped out quite a bit of muscle and flesh.

Jenny looked at River with eyes that looked tired but in fact they were eyes that could be dying. "Melody... could you do me a favour?"

River looked up and realised that what Jenny just called her was maybe the first time she could have said it in all the time that they have known each other and with a smile she said; "What is it Jenny."

Jenny took a glance at her and she said "Could you...Could you... Take me to mum and dads room?"

River looked at her confused and replied to her "Why Jenny?"

Jenny told partly a lie which was partly true also "I don't want to stay down here...In here... I don't want to remember the bad stuff what has gone on done here. I want to feel their presence; I want to feel that they are there... It sounds weird but when I was in there I felt like I was home, I've never felt that before... That's new." She joked trying to keep her spirit up.

"Jenny I'll do it...be aware that when I pick you up it may hurt and please know that I can't remove the handcuffs and that's not the problem about them, well it is but it isn't. The Doctor made these handcuffs for you because I've only just noticed that it has your name printed on them and that means if I remove them-If you remove them he'd come back and finish you off." River looked at her face and saw how torn apart she was getting and River felt the same.

Jenny took a breath and got really upset. "Melody please just do this for me... I don't care about the cuffs, I just want to feel them there for one last time isn't it too much to ask for... I'm sorry I didn't mean..."

River understood her and didn't take it the wrong way because she saw how torn up she was and it broke her heart to see her that way, River took one of her hands and said; "Jenny I know what you meant, don't worry about it...Please don't." River took Jenny in both of her arms and picked her up and slowly but carefully took her up the stairs, she saw the open door which lead to Amy and Rory's room and walked through it. River placed Jenny down carefully on the bed and decided to try and be a sister to her. River carefully removed Jenny's shoes and put them on the floor and Jenny asked her, her dying wish which River knew was soon to follow. "Melody please can you..." She was interrupted by River "Jenny don't ask me sweetie just tell me now because it's just you and me now." Jenny looked at the ceiling and said "Lay next to me please I know my time is coming and I'm scared." River came over to her and put her beneath the covers carefully and tucked her in like a child, and then she took off her shoes and lay next to her cuddling her.

"I'm scared of... And I don't want you to be alone. I'm worried that once I'm...You'll be alone and end up taking your own life because you have no-one, no family. You've been the best sister you can be in these last few hours and I love you very much for that and I love mum because she gave me hope when I thought all hope was lost. Thank you Melody, Thank you for being kind to me and being there...I don't want to say this but all life ends even when you and I don't want it to. When the sunsets and the moon rises that's when life must end. Life is short but always amazing and even in the darkest of times there's always someone there to guide you through. Melody it's going really dark...I-I can't see...Are you still there?" River put her hand on Jenny's heart and said "Jenny I'm still here, I'm keeping my hand here, I'm not leaving you Jenny do you hear me? Jenny?" River got upset and watched Jenny fade away from her. Jenny's eyes closed and with 3 more beats of her hearts she was gone. River was utterly and completely distraught; she couldn't and didn't want to believe she was on her own: "No...No... Jenny wake up please, you're all I have left please don't leave me... You can't go...Please no..."

The Doctor came in the door shouting "Jenny, River I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." The Doctor ran up the stairs repeating himself until he came into Amy and Rory's bedroom; "Jenny, River I'm really sorry... Jenny Ri-." The Doctor came in and saw River crying over Jenny's body. River looked up to him and said "Are you happy now? What you wanted you got. You've only just decided to listen... You've caused this all of it and I really do hope you are satisfied... The daughter you wanted dead so badly well, here she is right where you have wanted her."

The Doctor looked down on his daughter, who was now laying dead from bleeding to death from a bullet to the shoulder. The Doctor stood by the door and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. And River noticed and asked him "What are you doing?" he looked at her sadly and then to his daughter and said "I'm doing one last thing for my daughter, I'm unlocking her cuffs and healing the wound but I can't heal her." The Doctor had regeneration energy coming through his hands to the screwdriver and then to Jenny's wound. The green light on the screwdriver glowed in the dark and the handcuffs went _'CLICK'_ and they were undone.

Chapter 24

The Doctor Never wants to be forgiven 

The Doctor sat down by the doorway of the bed room with the landing light reflecting on one side of his face whilst River was still with Jenny's now stone cold body holding her very cold hand. The Doctor was sat in the doorway because River told him to stay away from her 30 minutes ago when he attempted to come near her. The Doctor placed his forehead in his fingers brushing the finger's together at the same time.

The Doctor took a breath and stayed looking at the white bedroom door in front of him and said to River: "River I've been selfish, evil and all in 2 day's I've taken three lives and that is unforgivable which is why... River for this, I don't ever want to be forgiven and I'm not a hero no more, I'm a murderer, I killed my best friends and they hated me especially Amy, I strangled her, I've attacked her before but that wasn't me that was my double ganger but it was still me, it still counts... I will keep on saving planets and civilisations and galaxies but I will never foreget what I have done. Jenny was a hero, she'd take a bullet for Amy and she even wanted me to take her life instead of Amy's and that showed how much she cared. The whole point of this is I never should have killed anyone, I'm not the Doctor no more... No!" The Doctor realised something.

"Doctor what is it?" River asked him confused.

The Doctor stood up and looked at River in the way he does when he realises things. "This isn't real.. Time is reversing which means what is going to happen now is time is going to rewind back to where we was right before I strangled Amy..." The Doctor paused and gulped.

"Doctor what is it?" River jumped up from the bed and stood near the foot of the bed.

The Doctor looked at her gone out and said to her; "In this different reality, don't you see it, nothing seems right the earth It's spinning back and fourth on a continuous loop and in about 5 minute's we are going to be taken back but...Oh no..." The Doctor suddenly felt sadness and stepped back and leaned against the wall in his own disbelief. River came next to him and said "Doctor I know that face tell me what's going to happen?" A tear fell down the Doctor's cheek and said "You and I won't remember this conversation in 4 minutes so i'll tell you... I don't Just strangle Amy, River! I cut her throat, with Jenny." The Doctor looked over to Jenny: "I'll put a chain around her neck...I'll leave her attached to the radiator and handcuffed so she can't move and I'm not sure how else it will go but I'm sorry River we've got 3 minutes left... River in that real reality, you'll be alone...well you will feel isolated because I think I throw you into the TARDIS..." The Doctor started crying really bad which River knew by then something really bad was going to happen. The Doctor looked at her with tears streaming down his face and continued: "2 Minutes...I throw you into the TARDIS, I lecture with you and I argue with you and I abuse you and then eventually I think it get's to the point of no return and I would have thought that you would no what that means."

River looked at him really sad and just said to him: "Let's have our last treasured moment together then sweetie."

River grabbed the Doctor and they both passionately kissed each other until that last minute ran out and real life of suffering in the hands of the Doctor began.

Chapter 25

Time repeats itself but this time it's real

It was 8pm when time turned back. Ancient city's burned and crumbled beneath one mans feet. The fear that ran through his hearts striked fear in others as he faced them. Time came, so did the end for those who were in his way. Will he change? Will his darker self change for the better or will he salvage his loved ones for his hearts of evil. Will power over come him or will he die? Will true love lie or be true? You'll only know if he see's the truth.

5 minutes past 8pm and River and the Doctor, Rory and Jenny and Amy were back in the hell pit where the Doctor said it would begin again... The hell would once again begin.

Amy was stood whilst watching the Doctor hurt Jenny once again and because time was repeating everything was happening again; "Leave Jenny alone."

The Doctor once again turned around and shoved Amy into the wall and strangled her again in the same way and then after once again grasping both hands around Amy's throat the Doctor finally let go. Jenny once again ran to Amy and held her. And as time went Rory noticed hand marks around Amy's neck.

All of time had just repeated again but after stabbing Jenny and leaving her with Amy something changed like the Doctor said it would. The Doctor pulled Amy away from Jenny and pointed a gun in her face, Amy did get scared but this time she put her hand on the end of the gun and looked the Doctor in his eyes and said "Time Doctor... It's killing you and you know it, yes Doctor I am scared but we all see you've changed ever since Jenny turned up but why? You'd better start to think about what you're doing before your dark mind does because by then you may have killed all of us." The Doctor rapidly put his gun in his jacket and threw Amy back to the floor. Amy quickly got back up again and took her scarf off and placed it around Jenny's stomach tightly and she winced in pain and Amy silently apologized to her and then realised; "Jenny I'm going to use some of my regeneration energy to heal you." Jenny was bleeding really badly still but Amy placed her hand on the wound and the yellow regeneration energy came from her hand and closed the knife wound and stopped the bleeding, before Amy knew it Jenny was now ok again. "You ok?" Amy looked down at Jenny who was now coming around and looked at Amy and replied "Yeah I think...Thanks Amy." Amy smiled back and said "No problem."

Amy knew something was wrong but couldn't put her finger on it. "Doctor... I don't know why I think this and I don't know why I'm asking you whilst you are in this mood but... I think something has happened to time and it's messed with your head, which is why you are being this selfish and arrogant guy we don't know."

The Doctor turned around with a sly look and walked up to her saying; "Pond there is nothing wrong with time, nothing at all, all these things are happening because of her. The one thing that has messed my life up and I can't wait until she's dead." The Doctor pointed to Jenny and gave her an evil look which made her hearts race.

River was going to stand up but forgot that she was handcuffed to the radiator and got pulled straight back down again. "Doctor she's yours, your own flesh and blood and she has come back to find you and this is how you treat her in return? This is beyond all of your boundaries, you wouldn't turn a relative down no, you'd grasp that opportunity not to be alone and she is the best chance of you not being alone, just accept her for goodness sake, she found you and all she wants is to be loved but no you don't want that, that woman has poisoned your mind and you know what I don't think Michael is dead so God help you if he does come back because he has more power than you and he'd probably take it to the point of near death. That's a warning before you hurt anyone else." River looked at him with promising eyes and he then decided to go and sit down.

An hour went by and then the Doctor came in to the corridor and saw Amy cuddling Jenny and River looking out of the window in front her. The Doctor's footsteps echoed as he took steps toward his companions. The Doctor had a big metal set of chains in his hands and they also rattled as he walked. River looked up at him and instantly felt something, a strike of fear run through her heart and she felt an adrenaline rush through her veins maybe as a sign of a warning. Amy and Jenny looked up at the Doctor both wondering what he was about to do with those chains and then they both looked at each other and Jenny gripped onto Amy's arm tighter which hurt a little but at that time Amy didn't mind. The Doctor stopped and put the chains around his shoulders and stomach and then carried on walking. He stopped at Amy and then Jenny which scared Jenny half to death and Amy was more worried about Jenny than herself because she knew that the Doctor had it in really bad for Jenny. The Doctor took one of the chains off and by then they all knew there was trouble. The Doctor soniced Jenny's handcuffs and let her be free for a few minutes before the worst was going to happen.

"Go on... I've let you go, now go." The Doctor told Jenny and she looked up at him in a bad way of shock.

Amy quickly shoved Jenny's arm and then they both got up and before they ran they both looked at River but River accepted them going without her and Rory and understood why. Jenny and Amy both ran out of all the corridors and down the stairs and out of every door they could find until they were out in the burnt planet earth as it was then. They both ran back to the TARDIS to find it was locked; "Oh no, open please." Amy was pushing into the doors but they wouldn't budge. "Amy! This is the first place he'd want us to come because it is his ship. Follow me." Jenny walked ahead with Amy following behind with her footsteps breaking down burnt sticks and toys and twigs. Amy finally caught up; "Why does he hate you, don't answer that stupid question to ask after you've been through, yeah."

Jenny looked at her and said "Mum...Ooh sorry I meant Amy I really don't know why I just said that.

" Amy interrupted; " Kind of personal question but have you got a mum?"

Jenny looked back at her and replied; "No I don't I was made out of a sample of dad's tissue and I was a solider and he hated it but in the end we got along and he used to smile at me and feel proud of me and I was shot and I died, somehow came back...I tried so hard to find him but I guess he's not ready for me yet." Jenny loved speaking about how the Doctor did treat her and hated the truth about him now.

Amy carried on walking and out of the blue said "Would you like a mother, I mean I already know I have a kid which is Melody, but because of all of this we may be the only family you have."

Jenny looked back and replied; "Could you be... Well you've here for me and because I feel you're the only one I really have left could you be my mother?"

Amy looked back and smiled "Of course I can be your mum, I really don't mind."

They both smiled and hugged until Jenny quickly turned serious; "Ok Mum we need to get out of here just follow me and don't try going back because that's what he'll want and I'm not playing with fire no more." Jenny and Amy ran half way down the street and then Amy saw a street sign and a church and post office she recognised Amy looked at Jenny confused "Where are we? I recognise this place. No we can't be..." Jenny carried on walking and replied to her; " Leadworth and yes we're here for a reason, well actually it's a way of hiding."

Amy looked back at her curious and said "Wouldn't he expect us to come here?"

Jenny replied; "Just put it this way, he wouldn't have let us go for no reason...I think he's planning my death."

Amy was confused: "What? What do you mean?"

Jenny stopped walking and looked at Amy seriously; "He was wearing chains, how more obvious could that be? He wants me dead and wearing them for no reason whatsoever is scary. Look Mum we've gotta stay far away."

Amy looked at her again: "What about Rory and Melody? Won't we go back for them?"

Jenny stayed quiet for a moment and thought and then said "We- Well...we will."

Jenny took a hold of both of Amys arms; "I promise you mum that we will get them, We don't want anyone else getting hurt and we have to have a low profile for now and yes that means living without food or anything to drink but we can do it." Jenny let go and carried on walking.

Meanwhile...

River was sat looking at the Doctor who was walking back and fourth thinking. "I don't get it really don't. River I've been travelling and running my whole life... My time will stop...My time is running out...again. I'll kill her I will, I know where they've gone I mean it seems pretty obvious doesn't it Jenny met me again in leadworth and that's where they have gone, I'll hunt them down. Then I'll kill one of them or if I'm in the mood both of them." River and Rory both looked at him in shock and then Rory got angry and shouted at the Doctor; "YOU EVEN TOUCH AMY AND I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU, IF YOU TOUCH JENNY I'LL STILL KILL YOU... SHE'S OUR CHILD NOW DOCTOR!" The Doctor walked over to him and knelt down to him and said "SHE'S MY DAUGHTER... NOT YOUR, OR AMY'S FLESH AND BLOOD!" Rory said to him "You have a really funny way of showing it." The Doctor stood up and smirked and laughed sarcastically and then turned and walked away.

"So Jenny is this all we're going to do? For how long?" Amy was walking up the walkway to young Amelia's strange childhood home with the un-noticable door which the Doctor always said "_You can only see it in the corner of you're eye because you fear to look in the corner of your eye because you don't know what is going to be there behind you_." Jenny walked through the front door and as she breathed out she saw steamy breathe in the air because the house hasn't been lived in for about 7 years and all the hallways were dark and drawers were dusty, Amy followed behind.

"This brings back a lot of memories and many I don't remember." Amy said to herself as she looked around, firstly at the dusty staircase and then up the long hall where at the end the kitchen was. Jenny turned on a light that flickers with a "_Bzz Bzz" _sound as it turned on. Dust fell around the light and into thin air. Amy walked up the creaky stairs to what was her childhood bedroom. As she walked through the door she saw her old bed which was all made up, but Amy noticed something... The wallpaper was blue, which the last time she was here it was white. "Jenny!" Amy shouted down the stairs to her and she suddenly ran quickly up them. "Amy! What's wrong?" Jenny said to her out of breath. She saw Amy looking at the wall in front of her. Jenny looked at the wall and back at Amy again. "what, What is it?" Amy said to her looking at the wall; "It's blue, before it wasn't blue and that... Is that the... No it can't be... That was closed; he rebooted the universe and said it would never re-open." Jenny looked at her confused. "Amy! Wha-it's a crack in a wall and this wall probably got re-painted when you moved out." Amy looked straight back at her "Jenny don't you remember? Actually you won't because time is being re-written all around us right now. That crack Jenny, that crack was in my wall as a child and made me forget things and it is really dangerous... We can't ask the Doctor again but... I can do it all we-We don't have a pandorica, no Doctor." Jenny was still confused. "Amy I think all of this is getting to you..." "No, no it, it can't be... No that crack, it's real." Amy was now confusing herself and Jenny saw it. Jenny took Amy to her bed and said "Amy you're tired, we're both tired go on, get some sleep..." "Jenny don't leave me... On... On my own please." Amy was afraid of being on her own after what has happened. Jenny sat on the bed next to her and took a breath and said "I tell you what... I'll bring a mattress from upstairs and bring it in here with some blankets and I'll sleep in here with you on the floor and I've kept a gun...-As...Protection. We'll leave a small light on, we don't want to give too much away. I'll be 5 minutes will you be ok without me?" Amy nodded. Jenny kissed her on the forehead before she went out of the room; "Love you mum, right I'll be 5 minutes, shout if you need me." Amy nodded again and then Jenny left the room.

It was around 10pm again and tonight the stars weren't in sight, the sky was a red, black colour. Rory was thinking about Amy thinking "_Is she safe? Is she still alive?" _ The Doctor was getting board and River saw it in him. "You don't know what to do now do you sweetie, you are really board and angry... What's going through your mind is about Jenny, you know that conscious of yours is wrong about wanting to kill her but you cant bring yourself to do it." The Doctor stood in silence for a few seconds in the darkness and then turned around and said walking toward her "I'm not board...I'm giving them time, time to hide and run and be afraid, very afraid and Amy is almost there. The day my daughter stops breathing is the day I win, she was never meant to happen." The Doctor was angry again and River said to him in disgust "You are sick and you'd- well the normal you would cherish that young girl like the most precious thing in this entire universe and I'd expect you to love her all you can... I guess I'm wrong." The Doctor looked back at her; "Yes River you're very wrong."

Back in Leadworth Jenny had now got the mattress into Amy's room and on the floor, she found a few sheets big enough to go over the mattress and then she found a pillow and blanket and she set her bed up. She took her shoes off and had gotten changed into some night clothes she found and she sat on her bed and looked over at Amy who was dropping off. Jenny looked at the crack and the longer she stared she thought it looked sinister. Jenny got into her cover and layed on her pillow and thought about River and Rory's safety and then thought about her new mum Amy, as she fell asleep she thought about how her father was when she first met him and then fell asleep leaving the lamp on.

12pm came and it was the 18th July 2012 and the Doctor was going to give Amy and Jenny one week more to run he finally thought to himself and then that's when everything changes.

Chapter 26

Amy and Jenny

Jenny got woken in the night from a nightmare she had and she woke in a cold sweat. She stayed lying down, looking at the celing, she then looked at Amy who was still sleeping soundly and Jenny didn't want to disturb her so she stayed quiet. The bedroom lamp stayed on and the house felt cold with no heating. Jenny decided to silently stand up and find where the heating actually was in the house, she walked down the stairs silently and just beneath the stairs she found a thing that looked like a meter which controlled the heating. Jenny clicked the blue button which said "_Heat on_" and then she slowly closed the door and got up the 3rd step when she heard Amy screaming "JENNY!" Jenny quickly ran back up the stairs and got to Amy, she sat on the bed next to her and hugged her and said "I'm here... I'm here don't worry I'm not going anywhere do you hear me? Anywhere... calm down now c'mon... I'm here mum... I'm never going anywhere." Jenny held onto her tightly whilst she was crying in fear and eventually calmed down.

2am came and now Amy was back asleep and Jenny was anxious and feeling scared but kept her gun with her.

3am came, Jenny was now sleeping along with Amy, in anyones opinion they looked like little angels sleeping soundly.

10am: Amy now woke up and didn't disturb Jenny so she put her bath robe on and walked down the stairs, at that time she didn't notice she was still in the clothes she wore the day before. She walked into the kitchen and strangely saw some food that was in date instead of out-of-date food, she saw some cereal and fresh milk in the fridge, so she decided to find a bowl and clean in from dust and rinse it with water and then there were 2 clean bowls for cereal. Jenny walked down the stairs with tired eyes and yawned.

"Morning sleepy head" Amy smiled as Jenny walked down the hallway into the kitchen.

"Morning mum." Jenny yawned again and then she sat down at the table which Amy tried to clear the dust off of the best she could.

"Here you go, I tried to find other cereal but I couldn't." Amy handed the bowl down in front of Jenny with a clean spoon. Jenny didn't know what it was. "What is it?" Amy was surprised because Jenny didn't know what it was.

"It's cereal for breakfast, have you never seen it before?" Amy replied to her.

"I was made, for war, that's all I knew. This new life is going to be different. I don't mind though." Jenny replied to Amy.

"It's going to be a little different from whatever you are used to." Amy was still a little confused.

Jenny changed the subject.

"Do you remember last night?" Jenny asked Amy.

"Yeah, Yeah I do and I'm sorry if I seemed you know..." Amy didn't really want to get into that subject.

"It's ok... Don't apologise, right now we need each other... You were scared and don't be afraid to show it... Just don't show it to it..." Jenny called the Doctor an "_IT" _because she thought she didn't love her father anymore. Amy stood up and went to stand by the back door toward the back yard, she started to have flash backs of when she first met her "Raggedy Man" and then she had flash backs of when she had her first adventure in space with the Doctor, right up to the present day. Amy walked across the back yard which was now soil and rubble, she walked toward the broken shed and touched the wood, she ran her hand down it, the wood was damp and slowly rotting away. Jenny stood by the doorway and stared for a moment. "Amy? Mum are you ok?" Jenny asked Amy who was now very tearful, she turned around and looked at Jenny and said very upset "...I don't know... I want him back Jenny... I want my "Raggedy man" back..." Jenny walked over to Amy and hugged her and tried to stay strong and said "... I know... I do, I want him back too but hey, we'll be stuck together like mother and daughter and get through this... In time we'll get him back." Amy replied to her "What if we don't? What if he... Jenny I want him back, I want Rory back and I want Melody back...I want my family back!" Jenny kept hold of her and said "We'll have it, we'll have our family back... Give him time to realise what he's doing and then we'll all be together ok?" Amy kept a hold of Jenny for two more minutes and then they went back into the house.

Amy found some clean clothes in her old wardrobe and she had found some trainer shoes in a department upstairs, Amy wore black jeans with a white thin belt, her shoes were laces and Velcro, she found a burgundy colour t-shirt with a smart jacket like the Doctor's but pinstriped black with one button and two pockets. Amy came down the stairs and saw Jenny on a computer she found in the attic and somehow she managed to get the internet with no internet and was now searching about what happened to earth. Jenny found a video titled:**"EARTHS LAST 24 HOURS!"** Jenny called Amy over to see the video. Amy grabbed a chair and pulled it over to sit down next to Jenny. "You ready for this?" Jenny asked looking at Amy, she replied "Yeah, yeah play it." Jenny clicked the "PLAY" button and they both sat still and watched, there was a woman wearing a blue hooded jacket and blue jeans speaking to the camera for the viewer's, she had blond short hair and brown eyes and she looked between 25 and 27 years old, behind her there were fires and wind and people screaming and children crying, as though the world was ending, the woman seemed very upset and said; "**Today is the day the world comes to an end... People are dying everywhere and families are running for their lives, people are hiding and running... many are praying in churches and other religious buildings...The sky it's burning and the ground beneath our feet...Please help us someone...Please help us?... Someone please...?" **The camera was cut off and the video screen went blank, both Jenny and Amy had tears running down their cheeks, Jenny looked around for Amy who had just stood up in shock. Amy was in disbelief for a minute and Jenny turned around and said to Amy; "The world...Many died didn't they?" Amy looked back at her and said; "Jenny, the Doctor... we need to make him come round, otherwise I think...I think what's happening now will get a whole lot worse and we can't let this happen...You and me together...Always." Amy took Jenny's hand and looked her in the eye.

Chapter 27

Knock knock

Jenny shut down the computer and put her gun in the back part of her belt and then before both Amy and Jenny was about to leave the house there was a "KNOCK, KNOCK KNOCKING" on the door. Jenny was the first to leave the living room and silently walk down the hall to the front door. Amy followed behind. Jenny looked back at Amy and Amy looked back at her. Jenny slowly opened the door and once she opened it both her at Amy jumped back. "Hello Jenny." Said the man who was in the doorway. It was the Doctor. His face quickly changed as he walked through the doorway. Amy quickly grabbed Jenny's arm and pulled her away from the Doctor.

"What do you want?" Amy said as the Doctor kept on walking forward.

"Oh...I just want my daughter back and then I'll leave you alone!" The Doctor replied grabbing hold of Amy's arm gripping tightly.

"Let go of me! Once you... Get your head screwed...On properly I'll let you see her... But no, not like this." Amy replied as the Doctors grip got tighter. Jenny pulled out her gun and put it on the Doctor's neck.

"Jenny you wouldn't shoot, you still love me deep down and you know it." The Doctor said, still holding Amy's wrist and still had Jenny's gun on his throat.

"..." The room stayed quiet, Amy looked at Jenny, who seemed to have fear and anger in her eyes.

"Let go of her... Let go...I will tell you one more time...Let go of my mum or I will click the trigger." Jenny was still angry and then the Doctor let go and smiled; "She's your mother now, oh Pond... Like I said my, daughter not yours or Rory's MINE!" Jenny's anger was now greater than before and she quickly ran past Amy and shoved the Doctor right into the door and kept the gun beneath his chin; "YOU ARE MAKING THIS SOUND AS THOUGH YOU OWN ME! YOU DON'T OWN ME...I'M MY OWN PERSON AND I'M NOT YOUR SLAVE DO YOU HEAR ME? NOW YOU LEAVE ME AND... MY MUM ALONE AND WE'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE OH AND ONE MORE THING, BRING BACK THE REST OF OUR FAMILY OR-OR..." Jenny didn't know what to say. The Doctor replied "You'll kill me, is that it?" Jenny pressed the gun harder against his throat and then pulled it away, which is something she shouldn't have done.

As soon as Jenny pulled the gun down and let go of him, she slowly pulled away. Jenny then turned around to Amy for about a few seconds before the Doctor pulled out this chain and pulled it tightly around her neck. "So Pond, I guess you made promises to her... Well you better act on those promises quickly otherwise she might be dead." Amy was now panicking and saw Jenny's gun, she grabbed the gun and pointed it at the Doctor and he laughed sarcastically and said "Seriously, try harder because you won't use it on me Pond." Amy's hand was shaking, she saw Jenny getting pale and with a trembling voice said "How-How d'you know...If, if I'll use it?" The Doctor pulled tighter and replied "When you're scared and afraid you want to run, when a time comes who do you choose to die?...Your "Daughter" or your friend?" Amy was getting scared "I-I don't." She saw Jenny getting weaker and then the Doctor pulled harder "Choose Amy." The Doctor said with cursing eyes. Amy looked at Jenny who was still choking and struggling to breathe. Amy was starting to crumble; her hand shook with the gun in her hand and decided to do something Jenny feared she would do.

Amy turned the gun away from Jenny and the Doctor and turned it toward herself.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor asked in shock.

"I don't want to kill you, do you think I ever would? You were my childhood man and you gave me precious dreams and adventures of my life, do you think I'd ever do this to you?" Amy was upset, the Doctor started to slowly remove pressure from the chain around Jennys neck and start to feel emotion himself but yet didn't show it.

"She is your daughter, yes we know...She asked me to be her mother because back when you did kill me she turned to me for hope and she has done ever since...She wants a father Doctor, the father she knew and not this-This thing you have been to her and all of us. I'll do this Doctor and I don't care if I have to hearts and I'm one of you...I'll die for her and everyone else you have hurt over these past weeks. You let her go or I will do this and believe me that is a promise. What's it gonna be Doctor? Are you gonna let her go? Or watch me pull the trigger? ...And then, bye, bye Pond.

The Doctor in anger and emotion pulled tight on the chain again and said "I'll do it."

Amy put the gun to her head and replied "So will I!" Amy saw Jenny getting weaker so she loaded the gun and placed it back on her head. The Doctor looked her back strongly in the eyes and then suddenly let go of Jenny leaving her to fall to the floor choking and gasping for air. Amy left the gun on her head and looked at the Doctor with anger for a few seconds before she got on the floor to see to Jenny.

Jenny had chain marks on her neck from where the Doctor choked her almost to death. Jenny coughed up a little blood but after a few moments she was fine. Amy put her hand on Jenny's back, Jenny quickly turned around and grabbed Amy tightly and hugged her. Amy hugged her back just as tight.

"Amy, Amy...Mum!"

"I'm here...I'm never leaving you ok? Like I said, us two are always going to be stuck together."

"I-I got scared, really, really scared...I thought I was going to-."

"You didn't though...I knew you'd hold on because you are my daughter."

"Thank you, thank you for doing this...Risking your life for me."

"I risked my life because I wouldn't be able to stand you leaving without me and...You're welcome."

Amy and Jenny kept onto each other tight for at least 10 minutes and then they both slowly stood up and turned toward the Doctor. Amy had her arm over Jenny's shoulders and then lowered her arm slowly down to Jenny's hand. The Doctor now started to regret everything he has done to his friends and his daughter "I-I'm so very, very sorry. Jenny please..."

Jenny had tears on both sides of her face and said to him "No dad! You have caused this. Every bit of it!" Jenny let go of Amy's hand. "You've been wanting to kill me! Why didn't you finish it off while you had me? You hurt my _parents_ and my _sister_, I can't ever, ever forgive you for that!" Jenny turned and ran down the hall, through the kitchen to the back or front yard is the way it seemed to her. Amy ran after her and the Doctor after that. "Jenny!" Amy shouted after her. Jenny was in the back yard and got really angry.

"Jenny please...Forgive me." The Doctor asked her very upset and Jenny just got more upset with tears running down her face and filling her eyes.

"Why? Why? I can't do this! You-you hurt me Doctor, I saw it. I was there and I was a part of it. Think about this... Michael risked or took his life for the sake of you, think of what you have done because this is really, really not fair. I know-I know how much you wanted or still want to kill me but the only problem you have now is the dilemma of Mum taking her life because of you taking mine, you see, she wouldn't leave me alone. We made promises that's how close we are. Yes we didn't get on at first but that is bound to happen, You, you never mentioned me, in all of your years of space and time and with this face, you've never mentioned me."

Amy tried to interrupt but failed "Jen-Jen"

Jenny carried on "River, Rory , Michael and Amy and many, many more cared about you and this has shown, you have shown your dark side now it's time to call it quits. I don't want you to even try and make me not call Amy and Rory mum and dad."

The Doctor interrupted very upset by what he has done "Jenny I never ever want to hurt you all like I have again. I know I've been a complete and utter stupid, stupid idiot."

"You've got that right." Jenny said.

"Jenny please come back... What I have done is unforgivable, and I know-I know ok maybe I don't know how much you are hurting but I." The Doctor hit his chest. "I am a coward, I'm a murderer and I'm really, really cold." The Doctor reached out his hand moving his arm explaining himself along with his other arm "It'll take time for what I've done to heal and I know I've hurt you and Amy and Rory and basically killed a really, really humble man but realising I've hurt you, it hurts me more than anything."

Jenny looked back at him and said "Prove it."

The Doctor and Amy looked back at her confused "What?"

Jenny replied "If it hurt you so much, I want you to walk all the way upto the building where River and Dad is wearing handcuffs behind your back and you appolagize like you mean it and I mean look into their eyes and say it and don't worry I'll be taking you through this wreck of a world there and then you're gonna fix it. You are gonna fix every piece of damage you have caused and that includes the hearts you have broken and then I might forgive you."

Amy had a slight smile on her face whilst the Doctor was still upset and couldn't believe he had to walk across leadworth wearing handcuffs feeling a really great sorrow and sadness hanging over his shoulders.

Chapter 28

The Doctor's deepest and saddest apology 

Jenny walked inside shoving the Doctor into the door and Amy followed behind. Jenny ran upstairs and Amy followed leaving the Doctor downstairs at the kitchen sink feeling a really, really deep sadness. His Adams apple felt as though it was sore with how much he wanted to cry but he bottled it all up. Jenny was looking out of the window down onto the garden and didn't turn around when Amy walked in.

"So you're really gonna do this?"

"What choice do I have?"

"Well you could just let him off but then, that's a stupid Idea."

"Do you think I should do this? Make him see what he has done."

"He want's to be forgiven, this may be the best way of making him see he has done wrong. What he's done to us is unforgivable."

"Then it's decided then." Jenny turned around to Amy.

"Tonight before it get's dark about 4pm I'll do it, yes it will hurt him but we, I have to make him hurt as much as he has hurt us. Especially me. Do you still have those spare handcuffs?"

"Yeah." Amy replied.

"Today he finds out what heartbroken really means."

**4:30pm...**

Jenny came down the hall, came into the living room where she found the Doctor on the sofa. She went into a drawer in the TV cabinet and took out some handcuffs and took a deep breath and then stood up and walked over to the Doctor, Amy was stood in the doorway. "C'mon turn around." Jenny said to him as she moved the handcuffs slowly to his wrists. The Doctor looked at Amy really upset and said "I'm really sorry." Amy replied "I know" Jenny put the handcuffs on his wrist's a little tight making him flinch with a little pain but Jenny eased off the pressure a little and before speaking to the Doctor she looked at Amy and Amy said to her "You ready?" Jenny nodded. "Come on." Jenny said to him and they both walked out of the living room door, Amy closed it behind her. The Doctor stayed silent knowing this was a punishment he had to endure from his daughter and his friend.

It was dark ish outside and a little cool but Amy and Jenny carried on walking. Amy closed the front door and borrowed the Doctors sonic screwdriver to lock it and then put it back into his jacket and followed behind not saying anything. The silence was hurting the Doctor more now, as he walked through the town he bowed his head down as a way to apologise to everyone in the street. He had tears in his eyes but never let one roll down his face. Amy looked at Jenny but Jenny never looked at her. Ash disappeared as Amy walked over it and the glow of the red, black dark sky made the mood feel more sad but eventually they reached the building.

Jenny pulled the Doctor through the door and Amy followed behind. The building was dark but everyone kept on walking. Jenny still had a hold of the Doctor's arm and they soon reached some stairs. Amy climbed them helping Jenny by the hand. They walked down the corridor with their footsteps echoing '_Tip tap, tip tap, tip tap.'_ They turned a corner and came into the room where River and Rory were.

Rory and River were asleep but when Jenny turned the light on they both woke up. River couldn't see for a few moments until she wiped her eyes with one of her hands, Rory did the same.

"Amy? Jenny? Doctor" River said.

"Doctor please tell me you haven't done what I thought you have." River said thinking she was seeing things as the Doctor originally set out to kill Amy and Jenny.

"Melody don't worry were not dead." Amy said to calm her down and then Jenny stepped in.

"The Doctor I think has realised what he has done and he's here to tell you something." Jenny told them and then went to stand by a window and watch and Amy went to sit with Rory.

"I'm really, really very sorry and this time I mean every word, look I've been made to endure the greatest punishment which is a punishment so cruel a child hates it... Silent treatment. Watching Jenny pouring her hearts out to me hurt me more than silent treatment and I will tell you what happened when I got to Leadworth. I knocked on the door knowing they were in and I walked in when they opened the door pointing a gun right at Amy and then Jenny got in front of her, somehow Jenny turned around and I grabbed a chain and put it around Jenny's neck..." The Doctor started to cry his own hearts out now.

"I put it around her neck and- and I pulled it really hard, making her stop breathing and Amy-Amy grabbed a gun and put it to her head! She told me if I killed Jenny, she'd have to die too. She explained to me how important you all are to me and that's when I realised, I realised all I have done and then I was a complete idiot, I did start to ease pressure and then as Amy loaded the gun I pulled the chain harder again and then I let go realising I didn't want Amy to go." River and Jenny were both crying for him and Amy was keeping her emotion in, the same with Rory.

The Doctor continued but fell to the floor on his knees "Jenny ran out to the garden and showed me who I am and made me realise enough is enough. I've hurt you all and I'm not asking for forgiveness now...I'm asking for another chance, just one more. River divorce me, do whatever you want with me because with you I'm probably done with." The Doctor bowed his head down crying harder then before. Jenny stood in the shadows by the window and had tears coming down her cheeks.

River looked to him and said "Oh my stupid psychopathic husband... Why though? What came Over you?"

The Doctor stayed crying saying "I-I really, really don't know and I'm sorry."

River looked at Amy. "Mum get his sonic and get me out of these."

Amy walked a little slow over to the Doctor and took his screwdriver from his jacket and then un-did River's handcuffs. Amy kept hold of the screwdriver and then took it over to Jenny and said to her handing it over "I know, this isn't easy but take this, it may be a start of bringing this family together." Jenny hesitated for a second and pushed the screwdriver back saying with a very teary voice "I can't- I can't do this." Amy had the screwdriver and put it back in Jenny's hand and looked in her eyes and said "If not for him, do it for me... Come here." Amy reached her arms out to hug Jenny and Amy said to her in her ear " I know how you feel and I'm bottling it all up and never let him go, this may be the only second time to have a father but I will remain being your mother always but in this world of ours, I can't promise you that I'll be here forever because we all don't live that long.."

Jenny grabbed Amy a little tighter and said "That's exactly what I'm scared of, I'm scared of loosing you.

Amy had a tear which ran down her face and said "I'm not going anywhere." Amy let go of Jenny and placed her hand on her cheek and said "You're my daughter and I will love you and Melody with a mothers internal love instinct and I will cherish each moment with the both of you, you guys are the light of my world and I'm never loosing you... Together or not at all. " Jenny cracked a smile and then they watched River and the Doctor try to get on.

"You... You ever do that ever again I will personally sign a death warrant for you and I would strangle you until you can't breathe do you understand me Doctor? Never touch my mum or my dad or Jenny again, I will kill you." River got angry and now started hitting the Doctor. "NEVER TOUCH THEM! YOU HURT ALL OF US AND YOU NEED TO SEE IT, YOU KILLED AN INNOCENT MAN AND YOU LIKED IT HOW COULD YOU?! YOU ARE COLD REALLY COLD JUST..." River got pulled away by Jenny and got restrained, Jenny regretted having to put handcuffs back on her again "I am so really sorry River." She said as she was handcuffing River again to the radiator.

Amy and Jenny found comfortable blankets and two each to River and the Doctor and Rory was free from his cuffs. A big soft blanket got set up on the floor along with pillows and a blanket to go on top. Jenny cried herself to sleep and as a little kid's mother would do Amy stayed with Jenny throughout the night and hugged her to comfort her. River couldn't help but feel bad. At about 12am Amy stood up and saw everyone but Jenny awake and said bravely "This all stops today. All the fighting and arguing, hurting it all stops today. Look down there." Amy pointed down to Jenny, who was sound asleep. "There is a child, who feels trapped and I know she's scared, feels alone and what she really wants is a family... Melody and Jenny are my kids and yes Rory and Melody I've decided, well she asked me if I'd be her mother and I said yes, so Melody you have a sister. Doctor that violent streak you had please no more, she want's her father back so much and she thinks it's too much to ask but really it isn't." Amy got back on the floor and sat down next to Jenny and said "Whatever has happened in the past, please let it stay in the past, I'm not only saying all of this on the behalf of me, I'm also doing it for Jenny so please...Do it, make a change for Jenny." With that Amy put her head down and went to sleep leaving everyone else to think about everything that has happened.

Chapter 29

New dawn. New day.

**9am...**

Amy had been awake for almost two hours, she had been sat up for the past half an hour thinking about how the day might turn out. The Doctor was in an awkward position and Amy had to help him get into a better position, as he still had handcuffs on.

"So... How are we gonna plan today out?" The Doctor asked Amy as she sat him back up.

"Doctor... Never do anything like that again. Jenny asked me to be her mother and I said yes, so I know it would feel wrong to you but it feels right to me. She looks 17 years old in human years so she's basically a teenager... I don't know how to explain this but in a way it feels as though she is my kid and..."

"...And you feel that River is older than you, which she is and you never got to see your daughter grow up so you feel that you have had the chance for Jenny to grow with you." The Doctor said looking at Amy seriously.

"Yeah kind of, I still love them both equally, if you are trying to say I love one of them more than the other you are wrong because that is not how it works Doctor... They are both my daughters..." Amy said to him but the Doctor interrupted again.

"One of them hasn't got the same DNA as you and one of them is my daughter and there is one more thing...Amy if you think you are capable of coping of standing against me you are wrong. If you try to take me on that is one thing that you should never ever do. You've seen what I'm able to do, but trust me I get worse!" The Doctor raised his voice a little.

River looked up at him and said "What would you do?"

The Doctor looked at River and then at Amy and said with a smile "I'd hit the road!"

"That's cold, really cold. You were going to change; I guess typical blokes don't do that." River said.

Rory was now awake and the only one still sleeping was Jenny. Rory woke hearing parts of Amy, River's and the Doctors conversation. "You never..." "Hey River that's life."

"River!" Rory exclaimed as his leg muscle just had a violent spasm.

River suddenly looked over to him and said "Rory! What is it?"

"I-I don't know. Can I get taken out of these cuffs now 'because my body keeps on having spasms." Rory said half awake. Amy took the Doctors screwdriver and got Rory out from his cuffs. Rory kissed Amy on the cheek when she knelt down to him and she kissed him back on the lips.

Amy now unlocked Rivers restrains which Jenny put on her the night before to stop her attacking the Doctor. The Doctor was giving everyone looks which sent a shiver down their spines, but Amy noticed something. It was 10:30am and Jenny still wasn't awake. The Doctor looked from everyone down to Jenny evilly which is what gave himself away.

"Melody, Melody haven't you noticed something." Amy said panicking slightly.

"What is it? Tell me Amy." River said to her.

"It's 10:31am and by now anyone would be awake...Anyone but Jenny." Amy looked at River and as she finished her sentence she looked down at Jenny.

River gasped and said "Oh, no."

Amy suddenly ran over to Jenny and knelt down to her and touching her face and checking for a pulse she was saying "Jenny! Jenny... Stay with me ok! C'mon Jenny breathe please wake up, please." Jennys body was numb and loose. Amy thought she was dead. Amy ran over to the Doctor and grabbed him by his jacket and in his face said "What have you done to her? TELL ME!"

The Doctor just smiled and said "Like I said, don't ever think you are capable of overpowering me...In the end something bad has to happen... Tick tock goes the clock even for the Doctor as the old rhyme goes... No it was Never for me, it was for her... And soon enough you!" Amy stared at him for a second and said to him with anger "What does that mean?" The Doctor simply replied "Tick tock goes the clock!"

Amy violently threw him back into the radiator knocking him unconscious. Amy ran back over to River who asked her to get the Doctor's sonic screwdriver and she did. River took a hold of the screwdriver and scanned Jenny with it and because she was part timelord she could read what it said "Tick Tock goes the clock is imprinted in one of her bones... He's poisoned her but he's left his mark. The Doctor knew this was going to happen...I don't think Michael got rid of those two years the Doctor knew about, I think by accident he gave him more detail into it and something much more... Michael gave the Doctor an anger which among every star is unforgivable and the Doctor will have blips... He'll have times when he's really, really sorry and then he will be a complete and utter cruel man at other times... Many beings who have this never cope with it and that is the Doctor but how Michael managed to control it, is really unbelievable, others would die but Michael controlled it." Amy looked at her gone out and replied "Is she dead though?" River replied "Well she's been poisoned and her lifeline it's slowly going down which means she can still hear you but every muscle is shutting down and the last ones to go will be her lungs and hearts.

"Can't I..."

"No and I'm sorry mum but she has to find a way to regenerate which may result in you."

"What?"

"Talk to her, give her a chance, tell her everything about you, because that isn't just a poison, it's a poison for those who haven't got a meaning or don't know the meaning of love in their hearts. Tell her your childhood and tell her about your raggedy man and how you fell for him, all those days you had with him. She needs to know and mother she trusts you more than anyone else in this room... Mum her life is in your hands."

"What do I do?"

"Believe in yourself, if she's my sister and you're her mother, believe in both of us, believing some say can find you a heart that's a home. Just talk you have half an hour left. I believe in you mum, you can do this."

Amy took Jenny in her arms and told her a story... A story, of her raggedy man.

"I want to tell you a story about a young girl and a boy. But this fairytale that no-one believed but me was really true. We met in my back yard, well actually I was praying to Santa ha! Until this man fell out of the sky. I went out to investigate and there he was with his blue box, he told me he was in the library and the swimming pool, but what I didn't know was that things were going to get even weirder. He had his favourite food fish fingers and custard and then I told him about the crack in my bedroom wall. He thought that I was a very strong Amelia Pond but in fact I knew the crack wasn't an ordinary crack. Anyway he ran off , not seeing me for so many years but he came back and the funny thing was, was that he didn't know how long he'd been gone. He said he'd be 5 minutes but he was longer. He fought off prisoner zero and the Atraxi but he summoned the Atraxi back down to earth and then told them who he was and he told them to basically run. The Atraxi then went away into space with their prisoner."

"He came back?" Jenny asked in a very weak voice. Amy looked down at her and smiled because what she was doing was working.

"Yes, yes he did. He flew away in his blue box and left me I think it was for another two years and he came back. I heard the sound of that box and it was on a night time and I was in my nightie , he took me into space in my nightie. At first when he asked me to come with him I was very oh I don't know inquisitive. When he asked me to come with him I said where? And he said Where-Ever-You-Like. So I stepped inside his blue box I noticed or the first thing I noticed was that it was bigger inside. The wait was finally worth it. The girl who waited has to wait no more because her raggedy man came back and showed her the universe. The first place we went to was starship UK which was being carried through space on the back of a star whale, which was the last of it's kind... The Doctor was angry though because I made a wrong choice I didn't know I made and at one point he wanted to bring me back down to earth, but in the end I talked to him and we hugged. And then once again we flew away in the box."

River was playing with wires in the wall and listened to Amy's story and she had a smile on her face and a tear rolling down her cheek because she knew she wouldn't have that elegant man fully back in her life because something had taken over him which meant he'll have good days and violent days.

The Doctor had just woken from unconsciousness and at first his vision was blurred but then he could see Amy holding Jenny.

"It's an endless circle isn't it River! Everything is twisted. Will...Will the Doctor ever be the Doctor again?" Rory asked kneeling beside Jenny and Amy.

River turned around from sorting wires in the wall and said "Rory you're right it's an endless circle and it's not exactly twisted, it's complicated to explain... The Doctor will be in this state for some time to come maybe. It hurts to explain, all I can tell you is that things might get a lot worse than they already are but you have to get him out of those handcuffs."

Rory looked at River and back to Amy. Amy was still holding onto Jenny, she was still coming round. Rory went and uncuffed the Doctor and left him alone. River put a part of the wall she had taken out back in place and then walked over to the Doctor, who felt light headed, she knelt down and put her hand on his face. The Doctor put his hand on River's hand and said "River I am, sorry. I don't mean to..."

River took his hand and put it on her face and said to him "I know..I understand sweetie."

"No, No you don't...I can't understand. I keep having phases and I'm worried I'll hurt someone else." The Doctor replied to her getting more upset.

"This family is falling apart, I'm the one who's casued it all, I am at the centre of it... River help me please. What's wrong with me?"

"When Michael was supposed to...Remove 2 years of your memory of what you knew was going to happen in two years time, he didn't exactly remove that memory... He gave you something much, much more... He gave you a really dark side of which you will have phases of throughout maybe the rest of your life which apparently will mean that all of us will have to stay out of your way to avoid getting hurt or killed. You can learn to control it but you and us will have to be really careful with you, which is why I've taken the decision of taking your handcuffs off." River let go of the Doctors hand and hugged him and said "You and I and the rest of our family, we can help you and we will but first we need to fix earth and get back on our feet again."

Amy stood up and said "Melody... I have something to... There's a crack in my bedroom wall and it looks like the crack the Doctor closed and I think that, it's opened again and that's bad right?"

The Doctor looked at her pretty lost but then again found "The crack...The crack in the universe that I closed... That's very, very bad come along Ponds and Jenny we need to go and fix that crack!" The Doctor Jumped up and took Jenny by the hand and they all ran together to leadworth where the Amelia Pond era began.

Chapter 30

Back where time began

The Doctor and River , Jenny , Amy and Rory reached the old house in leadworth where the young Amelia Pond once lived. The front door was rotting away leaving parts of the wood to flake and crumble, the outside wall has little pieces of paint falling from the walls leaving parts of the brick showing. The door was jammed and because the sonic screwdriver didn't work on wood, the Doctor had to hurt his arm by running into it and making it open.

"Amy!" The Doctor called from the hallway whilst looking around.

"Doctor?" Amy replied walking up to him.

"Where is your bedroom?" The Doctor asked with a low voice in her voice.

"Where it has always been!" Amy insisted.

"I don't know Amy! I've been travelling since then!" The Doctor demanded.

"Ugh! Follow me!" Amy said running past him up the stairs to her childhood bedroom and finally arrived to her room. When she got there the Doctor stood by the open door and looked through. He stood for at least one minute staring through the open door having flashbacks of the first time he saw the crack when he suddenly walked backwards in pain.

"AHHH! Ahh!" The Doctor let out screams of pain holding onto his right rib-cage.

"Doctor what is it?" Amy asked him but he didn't answer.

"Melody! What's happening to him?" Amy asked and River quickly came forward and removed his braces which were holding his shirt down tightly and then she undid the buttons on his shirt and removed his bow tie. When she removed them she saw something where the Doctors hand was but couldn't make out what it was.

River was going to move his hand away but he suddenly with alot of anger said "Don't you dare!"

River turned to Amy and said "Mum hold down his hand, Dad hold down his other one!"

Amy grabbed his right hand and kept it held on the floor.

"Melody ... What... What's happening to him?" Jenny asked whilst standing feeling scared, she looked into the Doctor's eyes and saw anger.

"Jenny it's his mood...It's turned again... He is very angry and..." River saw the mark on the Doctor's rib cage properly. "What's this? It's a bruise that's getting bigger, like he's transforming, changing. Stand away everyone move it now!" The bruise got bigger and spread across his chest and his eyes turned a much lighter colour than usual and Jenny stepped back into the bedroom walking backwards fearing for everyone who was there.

Amy looked around behind her and in front of her noticing Jenny wasn't there. River was watching the Doctor change and Rory looked at Amy and knew something was wrong.

"Amy! Amy... What is wrong?" Rory looked at her blankly.

"It's- It's Jenny... Where is she? Jenny! Jenny!" Amy let go of Rory and ran into her childhood bedroom, saw Jenny touching the crack in the wall and slowly moving to fingers across the crack. Jenny stood back and looked at the crack for a moment and took a breath and said to Amy "He's dying... The crack... I've seen it...Written in the universe among the stars, it was an echo... Silence will fall when the question is asked... Everything that has happened in my life, in your life... No!" Jenny shouted aloud. River and Rory came into the room. Amy asked her what was the matter and so did River. "The Angles took manhattan was a lie, it was a way to break hearts, the angles knew this was going to happen." Jenny looked at Amy with tears in her eyes and said to her "... This... Mum this crack only means one thing, you...Time it's re-written but this was always going to happen..." Amy was confused.

"Jen-Jenny slow down what do you mean?" Amy took Jenny's arm and then her hand.

Jenny had tears down her face. "The Doctor isn't going to die tonight..."

Amy was still confused but only knew one thing. The crack in time may be the end of all things. Amy had a tear which slowly rolled down her cheek and she clenched Jenny's hand tighter. "Jenny... I don't..."

"All I can say is not everyone is going to leave this world alive today." Jenny replied to Amy and then let go of her hand and before she left the door she turned to Amy and said "I'm sorry!" She then ran out of the door down the stairs and Amy looked down to the floor with tears in her eyes and River wondering what Jenny meant. Rory was also confused and didn't know weather to chase after Jenny or comfort Amy, so he ran after Jenny and when he got to the front door he saw Jenny trying to get away but he ran after her and grabbed her arm.

"Jenny! Jenny! Slow down!" Rory was trying to catch up with her but he was still behind.

"JENNY! What is going on? Tell me! Tell me please, I need to know." Rory had a hold of Jenny's arm and asked her.

"Let go of me! Dad please..." Jenny stopped and realised what she had Just said.

"You just called me dad. Jenny I can be your father if-if you'd like but I need to understand...We can help each other through this as- as a family." Rory let go of her and she leapt into his arms crying to hug him and he hugged her tighter.

"Time... It-it's repeating in a way... People are going to die and I cannot prevent it." Jenny let go of him.

Amy came out of the front door an hour later to find Jenny asleep on a bench on Rory's knees. She slowly approached him and stopped about 2 metres away from him. Rory looked at her with eyes that glowed in the reflection of the little light from the sun.

"Rory..." Amy said but stopped in mid sentence not knowing what to say.

"Amy..." Rory replied easing his breath.

"She called me dad, so...I made the worst mistake I could make at the minute especially with the Doctor like-like he is at the moment. I agreed to being her father." Rory took a breath with Amy still looking at him and her hair blowing in the swift breeze. "Are we going to die?...Again? It's just, it bothers me because she said not all of us would leave here alive today... What if? What if it's us Amy? What if we are those people? I see her hurt more when it comes to us two, she wants us to be her parent's. I don't know,I really don't." Rory put his hand on his forehead rubbing it trying to figure out what Jenny really meant. Amy walked over and sat on the far end of the bench and she looked around her and then to Rory, she got his hand and said to him; "Jenny...She's had a really tough time lately, haven't we all come to think about it...She's maybe scared and feels isolated because she doesn't know how to feel about these thing's. If we've become her parents we have to do what's right, stay strong for her, the same way we did for Melody. Rory it isn't a mistake accepting to be her father, it's the right thing."

River walked out the door and up the yard toward Amy, Rory and Jenny.

"Mum! Dad! Are you guys ok? It's just I get the feeling that you two have actually become the parents of Jenny." River said to them stood beside Amy.

"Melody. Do you understand what she meant? She said that not all of us would be leaving her alive today and me and Rory were wondering, if that meant anything." Amy asked her looking up seeming bothered by what Jenny said.

River looked at Amy and then in front of her, seeing ash and other fire burning. River took a deep breath in and out and said to her "Mum, I really...The crack in your bedroom wall, it seems suspicious I can close it but I don't know if there will be any consequences, so I'm monitoring it and the Doctor and your jobs are to keep an eye on this 17 year old."

"17?" Amy replied confused.

"Well in time lord years she'd be about 505 years old but she looks like a 17 year old and in human years she would be, look after her the way you look after me... we're both your daughters and I will tell you one thing... Everyone will escape alive today." River kissed Amy on the head before walking away and when River got half way down the yard before Amy shouted "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" River turned around and replied "How old do I look?"

Amy smiled back and said to her "DON'T BE LONG OK? STAY OUT OF TROUBLE!"

River replied "Mum! When don't I stay out of trouble?" River turned around and walked away. Amy got up and went to Rory and put her hands on her cheeks and was about to kiss him when suddenly... The Doctor grabbed a hold of her by the neck and threw her on the floor, making her cut her hands in glass. Rory woke Jenny up quickly and got on his feet.

"Doctor! Doctor! Get your hands off of her now!" Rory shouted to him but he turned around and gave him a really hard right hook with his fist making him fall unconscious. Rory had a bruise on his cheek and a bleeding eyebrow, his body lay motionless on the floor and for a moment Amy was fending for herself. "Doctor let go of me!" She demanded but he shoved her into the wall holding both of her wrists. "You did this! You made us come here, now you're going to pay!" Amy was really scared but looked to Jenny who didn't know what to do until she had an idea.

Jenny slowly walked up behind the Doctor, who was now slowly getting his hand onto Amy's neck but now close enough to strangle her. "I'm sorry." Jenny said before she quickly got both of her arms around the Doctor's throat and strangled him enough so he couldn't breathe before she threw him to the floor.

"You ok?" Jenny asked Amy who was still breathing fast .

"Yeah.. I think... Jenny tell me please... who isn't going to live today?" Amy asked Jenny. Jenny swallowed hard.

"That...That... It doesn't matter yet." Jenny replied.

"Jenny!" Amy exclaimed.

"What matters is that I keep everyone alive! This story... Someone else is reading what I'm saying right now! Everything, anything we ever will be is a story one day, mixed through times gone by." Jenny told Amy. Amy looked at her really confused. Jenny looked back at her and walked over to the Doctor.

"You... Are going to get sorted out sooner or later!" Jenny said walking over to the Doctor. She knelt down an the Doctor grabbed her wrist. "I'm not scared of you no more!" Jenny said to him.

"Oh but you are... Deep down you are shaking and you are denying it which is fine, but you can't run from your feelings forever." The Doctor replied to her and she stared back into his eyes.

Jenny took a breath and with a trembling voice said "Neither can you."

The Doctor smiled at her and stood up. He turned half a turn toward Amy and stepped over Rory who was still unconscious. The Doctor stood in front of Amy with a smile on his face, he stood there for a minute looking at her but not doing anything. Jenny was surprised that he didn't do anything. The Doctor turned and looked at Jenny and then back to Amy. "Hello." The Doctor said to Amy still with a smile on his face. "Why are you doing this?" Amy asked him feeling upset. The Doctor pointed to himself; "Me...I'm not doing anything...Its you, Rory and my or should I now say _your_ daughter. Did you really think that I would leave everyone alone with a click of my fingers? Didn't think so." Amy looked back at him and asked "Who are you going to murder?" The Doctor sarcastically laughed. "I'm not the one you should be concerned about." He looked at Jenny and then walked off leaving Amy to worry and think.

Chapter 31

Mystery after Mystery

River was walking down the street and out of nowhere the Doctor jumped out in front of her which scared her a little. One thing that was strange to her was that the Doctor wasn't wearing a bow tie or his tweed jacket. The Doctor was wearing the same outfit her wore when he met the young Amelia Pond and after he'd regenerated. Amy could say he was wearing his or her "_Raggedy man"_ outfit and that was a mystery. His shoes were the white sneakers and the brown pinstriped trousers which once went with his previous incarceration.

"River! My beautiful stunning wife or the wife I seem to remember less of." The Doctor said to her and it didn't make her happy.

"Doctor if you had a brain you'd figure out that we all still love you and you cannot see it." River noticed his clothes. "What are you wearing?"

"Raggedy man clothes...You like?" The Doctor smiled sarcastically.

River carried on walking "If you are setting out to destroy Amy and her childhood dreams of that person she once knew of you I will personally kill you myself."

The Doctor jumped in front of her and stopped her from walking "Tell you what River!.. I'll fix earth and I'll leave all alone, if you don't let me then yeah I will hurt Amy."

River looked at him and knew there was no way of getting out of this. "Fine you make earth as earth should be but I'm telling you..."

"Yada...Yada..Yada... I know. Leave me and I'll do it" The Doctor told her then slipped into a side street and vanished from sight.

Amy was sat with Rory and he had a ice pack on his face to stop his bruise from swelling and becoming a lump. Meanwhile Jenny was on the computer in the living room looking at more articles with a lot of thoughts going through her mind. River came walking up the drive and saw Rory with an ice pack on his face and blood gashing from his eyebrow. "Oh my God! What happened here?" River exclaimed. "The Doctor happened!" Amy replied with attitude. Rory removed the ice pack to reveal a big purple bruise on his face and slight cuts from glass. River looked down at Amy and saw a bruise on her neck and cuts on her hands. "Mum! What-What did he do?" River asked. Amy still had attitude and replied "Rory got smacked trying to protect me, I got strangled and pushed to the floor cutting both of my hands! There is one thing I really don't understand... Jenny keeps saying that not everyone will survive today and the Doctor didn't even tell me, I'm really curious. No-one is telling me anything and it's really bothering me." River looked down at her and didn't know what to say, so she kept quiet. Amy let out a sigh of sorrow. "I'm sorry Melody, I don't mean to snap at you...I'm just tired of everything, I am really sorry."

**10pm...**

Jenny had done her research for one day and decided to turn in. She kissed Amy, River and Rory goodnight and went to her mattress in Amy's room. When she got there she sorted out the sheets and lied in the bed looking at the ceiling, she thought about how she knew people weren't going to survive this very week and she thought more about it and started to cry with tears running down her face the more she thought about it. Jenny didn't want anyone to go but all she knew is all she knew...not everyone will survive this week. She wept for 10 minutes crying herself to sleep and she was so deeply upset that she might not get her father back and like any child with no real parents, she was really scared.

Amy came up at 11pm with Rory and before they both got into bed they kissed Jenny on the forehead and then got into bed. Rory and Amy were both sat up talking to each other quietly.

"I feel bad for her Rory." Amy said looking at his swollen face.

"I know Amy but things can only, maybe get better now... We have two children and we will provide for them the best we can." Rory replied putting his hand on Amy's.

"I... River must know though because she knows the Doctor and fixed points she cannot prevent so what if Jenny is right?" Amy said to Rory.

"Amy even if River does know, it's dangerous for us to know our future and you know that. If we die we die, we can't prevent it. We can see Jenny is hurting badly, her heart is crying out to us and we ought to listen because she might be right. Anyway it's that time again." Rory said looking at his watch. They both kissed each other and turned of the light. Amy lay facing the crack in her wall but most of the time she kept her eyes on Jenny before drifting off to sleep.

There was a banging on the door and because Jenny was already awake along with River, Jenny slowly stood up and slowly went to the door. Amy came down the stairs. "Ssssh" Jenny said looking up to her whilst she was on the stairs. Rory was in the bathroom brushing his teeth and turned the tap off slowly. The knocking carried on. "C'mon I know you're all in there...Look out of your window and not where I am...look at the sky." A voice said, which was the Doctors. Amy slowly walked back up the stairs slowly and went to look out of a window. As she looked at the sky, she saw it was blue and had white puffy clouds and birds flying high. As she looked to the floor, she saw grass and no more dirt. Amy walked quietly down the stairs, where Jenny and River still were.

"See River...I told you I'd fix it, now let me in!" The Doctor shouted. Jenny was going to open the door but River pulled her back and said to her quietly "Don't open that door." Jenny looked at her and River let go of her.

The Doctor started to grow impatient "Why is everyone being quiet? I know you're all in there so let me in! I fixed earth, that's got to be worth something!"

River walked up to the door and stood sideways against it. "Doctor...Doctor! What are you wearing?"

The Doctor put his nasty toned voice on "That's a very personal question... My bow tie, fez, tweed Jacket and black Jeans. C'mon River what do you take me for?"

River stayed quiet.

Amy interrupted the conversation, walking to the door she said to River quietly "Maybe he's changed...Let me talk to him."

River looked back at her and said "Are you sure?"

Amy nodded.

River stood back and let Amy speak to him now.

"Doctor! I miss the you- you... c'mon Doctor help us... You're the first man I met when I was about 9, the first man I met who was bonkers and that's meant in a good way... What has happened to you, what has happened to the "_Mad Man with a Box"_? I was looking out for that star boy, maybe I was that star girl...I was a child when I met you, 12 years worth a wait but now Doctor... I'm sorry but, I don't know you anymore." Amy was feeling sad but the Doctor pretended to care.

"Amelia Pond... The girl who waited... You grew up, you should never do that. Ha! Mad man with a box; hey remember when I said 5 minutes. You're still that Amelia Pond deep down. And yes you were-you were my star girl"

Amy just stood on the stairs and pretended to ignore everything he just said but she couldn't. The Doctor finally gave up talking. He whipped out his sonic screwdriver and unlocked the door. River and Jenny Jumped back. The Doctor stood and the first face he looked at was Amy's. Amy was disturbed for a minute as she looked and saw the Doctor wearing his "_Raggedy man" _outfit. The Doctor walked up to Amy and before he even got there Amy was saying to herself "This can't be happening." Repeating three times. The Doctor got in front of Amy's face and she looked into his eyes. "Hello Amelia!" The Doctor said to her quietly. Amy started to have flashbacks really bad giving her a really bad headache. "Doctor stop this please! It hurts!" Amy pleaded with him but he didn't listen. River saw Amy was in deep distress now and so she stepped in. "Doctor! Leave her alone now please! You said you wouldn't do this!" River shouted at him and he looked at her and then back at Amy and said "Rule one...The Doctor lies!" Amy held her hands on her ears trying not to listen but the Doctor stayed put right in front of her.

"Oi! Doctor! Leave her alone!" Rory shouted down the stairs.

"Hello, the Roman! Your face looks a little sore how'd you do that? Oh yeah my fist slipped and it might slip again...On your wife..." The Doctor replied to him and River's mood defiantly changed. River grabbed his collar and pulled him back and shoved him into a wall and said to him "You dare touch my mother and I'll be touching your throat do you hear me? You'd regret touching her, I won't let you! I would never let you lay a finger on her, so Doctor wise up you stupid idiot!" River punches him in the face and goes over to Amy. River sits next to her and hugs her to reassure her that everything's going to be alright.

Jenny sat next to the Doctor trying to talk to him "Dad please give this up... you're making yourself look like an idiot which I know your not...C'mon dad please if not for them or you, do it for me." The Doctor looked at her and so did River, Amy's head was starting to feel better after a glass of water Rory brought her. Rory was now upstairs looking at the crack in Amy's wall, then went into a draw and found a dusty photo of him, Amy and the Doctor at Christmas time and then he had an idea. Rory came running down the stairs with the photo and Amy and River moved out the way for him.

"Dad what is it?" River asked.

"This might work, maybe get through his mind that he is still loved by all of us." Rory replied.

Rory knelt down to the Doctor and before Rory even said anything the Doctor moaned "Ugh Rory nothing will change my bloody mind, ends will meet ends and by that I mean it!" The Doctor's eyes widened. Rory put the photo in front of him.

"Doctor, we may not be able to change your mind but look- Look at how happy we all once were- Remember that Christmas when we played twister and sang along to Christmas songs on the TV and you always said that your favourite Christmas song was shakin' Stevens "_Merry Christmas everyone"_ c'mon Doctor remember that, we all had so much fun and we can have that again but we have to try to make ends meet. Doctor please realise what you are doing before you do anything you regret." Rory pleaded with him but nothing worked.

Jenny stood up and when she stood up the Doctor asked her "Where are you going?"

Jenny looked down at him and replied "I'm going out for some air, this is all getting a little too much."

Amy looked up at her and said "I'll join you." Amy stood up and walked over to her and she looked back at River and Rory and said "You're both gonna be fine?"

River replied "Yes." Amy looked at her and said "Ok." Before leaving the door she looked at River and then Rory and down to the Doctor and closed the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

The Return Of The Man With E.T Powers

Chapter 32

Jenny's heart breaking truth

Jenny and Amy walked away from the front door, round to the back where they sat on a bench and started talking.

Jenny sat forward pressing her hands together as if she was going to pray but in fact she was searching for hope trying to open her heart up to Amy. Amy was going to ask if she was ok but left it for a moment before taking a breath. "Jenny are you- Things can get better, have faith and hope and hopefully, yeah things will get better."

Jenny looked to the blue sky watching white clouds float by; the sun shone on her which made her feel a little enlightened and gave her a feel of hope. "I don't know how I got here... I know this can't be easy. Amy I've- We've been through a lot together and sometimes I-I regret things that I did say to you and Michael at first. Have you ever had that feeling where- It doesn't matter."

Amy leaned forward and asked "What is it? Jenny? Everything you say I find important I need to know."

Jenny looked back at her and replied "Not everything is important but, oh I don't know how to explain it. You ever had a feeling of Da Ja Vu? It feels as though all of this has happened before but has got editited or erased from our minds but I remember it... A different version of reality in our minds, I think it happened... Everything in my mind it's happened but time has- Time has had a collision course and The Doctor remembers."

Amy was confused "Woah-Woah, hang on solider..."

Jenny Looked back at Amy seriously and said "I was a solider and that's how I died, I was made all I knew was how to fight and... And...Oh"

Jenny realised something.

"Jenny, what?" Amy asked looking at Jenny's face lighting up.

Jenny stood up and turned around to Amy and she stood up trying to figure out what Jenny was on about. "I know how to die! Oh this is one hell of a YOWZAH because, the Doctor knows how this is all going to conclude, Mum... Michael is coming back... He didn't die- In a different version of reality he did."

Amy started to take this personally and because Jenny's back was toward the bench Amy's back was facing the path only one thing could happen.

"Jenny! Stop it! Michael is dead, we saw him die." Amy was starting to get upset but to her Jenny seemed so sure about what she was talking about.

"Ah- In a different reality, time has been touched which means..." Jenny still was happy but then Amy realised a tragic side.

"You're gonna die..." Amy's voice went deeply low and she was now sad.

"What?" Jenny stopped and the smile on her face turned into a sad and confused face.

"You were on about someone dying... "Jenny's face sank because she forgot about that subject until now.

Amy continued "That person is you... Jenny who does it? Jenny! Who or what kills you?"

Jenny's eyes started to fill with teary water "I-I can't... I'm not going to die...I don't even want to die. Wh- It's my life."

Amy saw her tearing apart and knew she couldn't help her now. River came out along with the Doctor and Rory. River and the Doctor and Rory saw Jenny was upset.

"Jenny... Amy what... What's been said?" Rory asked stepping forward and he tried to take her hand but she pulled it away. Amy continued to look at Jenny and before walking away she took a step forward and said "I'm sorry." Amy then walked away in tears leaving everyone else to figure out what just happened between Jenny and Amy.

River took Jenny into the house trying to talk to her but she never answered any questions.

"Jenny... We can't help you if you're silent." River said to her but she stayed quiet a moment until River turned and started to walk away. "I'm going to die." Jenny said in the silent hallway.

"Excuse me?" River asked.

"Melody, remember when I said-When I said not everyone will leave here alive this week... I left the subject alone for a while because too many things were crushing me. Amy sort of reminded me but it wasn't her fault. A different version of reality has already happened but none of us remember fully. It happened but repeated but got changed but what will happen none of us can prevent... Not even me."

River was confused "So a different version of reality has happened but it's been erased from our minds...Like the Da JA Vu feeling, it's happened but not quite like how we remember it...Wait...Jenny! Is that what you are saying so that must mean. The Doctor knows." Jenny and River both said together.

"Yeah, that... He knows it must happen." Jenny replied.

"Jenny... But who?" River asked.

Jenny smirked "Spoilers!"

River smiled "You're defiantly a part of me."

River kissed her forehead before leaving her with Rory.

Amy was walking down the street when she saw a figure, a thin figure coming toward her that looked like Michael. She kept on walking until they accidently walked into each other and the man fell to the floor loosing his balance.

"Oh I am very sorry, I didn't mean to..." Amy looked at the persons face and couldn't believe it.

"Michael?" She gasped.

"Amy?" Michael also gasped.

"Michael... Oh my...I've missed you so much." They both hugged each other and we're both joyful and shocked.

"I've missed you too. You looked a little- Is everything ok?" Amy let go of Michael and looked at him with a sad look.

"Amy what's happened?" Michael put his hand on Amy's face.

"Jenny... I'm her mother now... She's going to die." Amy looked straight into Michael's eyes and he was now shocked in a bad way.

"Amy...How?" Michael asked her.

"I don't know." Amy replied.

"Where are you based at?"

"Leadworth, follow me."

"Amy your eyebrow, your hands...Has the Doctor-Has he hurt you?" Michael noticed.

"C'mon." Amy insisted.

Michael wouldn't leave Amy alone until they arrived back at Amelia's home. Michael walked through the door and he saw the Doctor on the floor staying put and River and Rory keeping an eye on him. Rory got up in shock but didn't say anything, River was also shocked because she remembers she saw Michael die but that was in a different version of reality. Jenny walked down the hallway and knew now that whatever was going to happen wouldn't be long now but she kept a low profile about it. Michael noticed Rory had cuts and bruises on his face and instantly looked down at the Doctor.

"Have you hurt any of them Doctor?" Michael asked looking down at the Doctor.

"What would you do?... If-If I did?" The Doctor replied with a low voice.

Michael suddenly grabbed his collar and shoved him against a wall. "MICHAEL!" Everyone gasped.

"What did you do?" Michael asked.

"What did you do to Amy and Rory?"

"I-I...I grabbed Amy's neck and pulled her back making her fall to the floor and basically I did yeah, I strangled her until 'IT' pulled me away and strangled me so I couldn't breathe and then she threw me to the floor and with Rory... Well the evidence is clear...Don't you think?"

"Doctor you are seriously..." Michael said but realising what he was doing was giving the Doctor more ideas and not ending the violence that had already started. River asked Michael a question which made him back off from the Doctor.

"Michael! Where were you when you woke up?"

"I was at home why?" Michael slowly turned around and asked.

Jenny interrupted "You died Michael and you was in a big building and you gave your life to save us, but of course in a different version of reality but everything that is happening now is and will be a fixed point and must happen."

Michael was confused but remembered little things of what he thought were a dream or echo of instinct. Jenny walked up three steps on the stairs and sat down and sighed as she put her hands on her face and moved them away.

"Jenny?" Amy gasped and Just before so did River. Amy walked up the stairs to sit with Jenny. The Doctor stood up and looked at her.

"Scares you doesn't it?" The Doctor asked looking at a very worried and scared Jenny. Amy put her arm over to Jenny's other arm to comfort her.

"Wh-What is that supposed to mean? All of a sudden you care! Wish you'd cared a little sooner!" Jenny got angry with the Doctor and he simply replied.

"Jenny I have a responsibility! I know much more about what will happen then you do so if I was you I'd stay quiet and realise what you are saying!"

Jenny stayed quiet for a moment. "Ok! Ok! Fine! I get it! If you know so much do you know who or what is going to... Do this to me?"

The Doctor's face suddenly changed and he leaned on the wall with his hands in his pockets and took a breath and looked deeply at Jenny. "Yes, Yes I do and I know how it's gonna happen and I cannot change it... But here's a clue. Do you want to know?"

Jenny looked at him and said "What...What is it?"

The Doctor replied "I will tell you but you cannot run from it. What ever or Who ever is going to kill you is in this very room right now, that's right one of your loved ones is going to kill you and here is one more clue... It isn't me or Michael. Think who is left without me or Michael included."

Jenny suddenly went into a deep thinking mode and said "Not you or Michael... Oh... Please tell me you are lying!"

The Doctor looked back with a serious face and took a breath and said "Tell me, if you take me and Michael away what would you have left?"

Jenny took a deep breath "River, Rory and Amy. No please tell me... This can't be happening!"

The Doctor looked back at her and now she was hurting really bad. "What was made to be your family, there is going to be someone to break a bond and this must always happen. The crack in the wall was something in a different version of reality but if you check now it is gone. Fixed points can't be rewritten. Your death must always happen and I'm sorry Jenny but that person is right under your nose and you won't want to believe it."

Jenny didn't know what to do now she was heart broken and she realised how Amy was the first to figure out who dies so that crushed her a little more. "Some- I can't do this... You- Please tell me you're lying because that's how cruel you are you'd set out to break my hearts and wouldn't care."

"You're right yeah but no you're wrong because you knew something would happen so no going back now... I've told you all you need to know, who do you think it is?" The Doctor replied with a serious face which meant he wasn't lying.

"No you can't do this... I love these people, these are my family none of them would- I'm sorry." Jenny started to pull away from Amy which made Rory and River wonder.

"Jenny? What? You think... You know I wouldn't... I would never ever harm you." Amy didn't know what to think.

"Amy?" River asked.

"I-I would never... Jenny listen to me... You're my daughter. I." Amy was both speechless and shocked.

Jenny's face and hearts were torn apart; she stood up and looked Down to Amy. "Amy...You figured... You figured out who would... That was... I love you as a mother but I am really... I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry!" Jenny ran down the stairs and out of the front door in floods of tears well and truly heart broken.

Chapter 33

The truth will always scar

River looked up to Amy, who was now hurting just as much as Jenny and couldn't believe what she was going to do. The Doctor still stayed leaned against the wall leaving Michael and Rory to think. River could have thought this was one of the Doctors sick mind games but unfortunately it was real.

River looked at the Doctor very angrily but he just looked back. "This better not be a sick minded game because if it is then God help you." River said to him walking past him. River walked up to the step where Amy was and her heart was pouring out, she was very, really hurting.

River sat next to her and Amy said to her "I don't-I don't understand. I would never lay a finger on her, tell me this isn't happening. Doctor please!" Amy shouted to him.

"Do you think I'm proud Amy!? Your going to murder my daughter."

"It's not like you cared before." Amy replied. The Doctor was going to hit her but River got in his way and Michael and Rory pulled him away.

"GO ON DOCTOR! DO IT! BUT ALL OF US WILL PROTECT HER FROM YOU, LEAVE HER ALONE!" Rory shouted to the Doctor pulling him back.

The Doctor replied "But yeah Rory, who will protect Jenny from her?" The Doctor looked straight back at Amy making her feel much worse. Rory, Michael and the Doctor looked back at Amy and then River looked back at the Doctor feeling that the Doctor was sick by what he was doing to Amy.

"This is it! I've had enough. I'm gonna find Jenny and bring her back here." Amy stood up and said but the Doctor replied "That's exactly how it begins." Amy ran down the steps and went up to the Doctor and looked right in his face and said to him "If she dies through the hands of me I'll never forgive myself..." The Doctor interrupted "Hmm and I'm not lying but 4 months after...Yeah you see fixed points."

"Say this to your fixed points!" Amy striked the Doctor with her fist around his face making him fall unconscious. Everyone was shocked by what Amy just did. She went storming out of the door angry trying to find Jenny.

"Jenny!..Jenny! Jenny where are you?" Amy shouted through the wind which had picked up around an hour ago. Jenny was alone crying her hearts out in a secret place no-one knew about. It was a dark and windy night which meant it was hard for Amy to find Jenny. Jenny was cold, very cold both in and out and she thought and asked herself "Why? Why me? Why...Why? Why Amy?" Jenny was beating herself up about it, she looked to the sky and saw a crescent moon shining but clouds kept on rushing by covering it by the windy weather. Amy started to loose hope in finding Jenny and decided to turn back, as she turned around she had a tear down her check and said to herself "I'm sorry Jenny...I really am...Come back please." Amy turned around and walked back to the house leaving Jenny all alone. Amy walked through the door and River jumped up.

"Amy?"

"She's not coming back, I can't find her... River I love her why would I do this?" Amy was distraught and cold. River saw Amy completely torn apart and hugged her.

"Amy...I wish I could say everything will be fine but like you said to me when I was a baby '_This isn't a time for lies'_ and you were right it isn't just wait until..." River paused as the front door opened and someone walked through. It was Jenny.

Amy and River turned around and saw Jenny close the door behind her. She turned around and looked at Amy.

Jenny stayed quiet and ran up stairs to Amy's room and you could hear the_ 'CLUNK!' _from the lock and then everything stayed silent. Amy turned back to River. "She hates me... I need to talk to her, Rory look after Mel's while I talk to Jenny." Amy looked over to Rory and he nodded, then Amy walked up the stairs to her old room where Jenny was.

Amy knocked on the door. She waited. A moment passed. She took a breath. She brushed her hair away from her face and took another breath. She put her forehead on the white wooden door closing her eyes thinking what to say. She took another breath and started to try and talk to Jenny. "Jenny... I-I didn't...None of us knew and this is a huge shock to me as much as it is a shock to you. You don't think I would..." Amy heard footsteps on the other side of the door. Jenny stood up and walked over to the door and put her hand on the door and replied "No-No I don't believe it but-but you figured out who would die and now it has to happen, this always happens... Now you have to get really, really angry with me." Jenny burst out crying and Amy had tears in her eyes. Jenny took a breath and continued "You are gonna take me out there- and you're gonna kill me. I don't know how but you are... This is the life of Jenny and that is how it's going to end." Amy took a breath "Jenny I'm-I'm sorry." Jenny replied "I know you are." Jenny turned and walked over to the bed and as she walked over she picked up a picture frame with a photo of Amy and Rory together. She smiled at the Picture and lied down on the bed and before going to sleep she put it back and closed her eyes thinking of the good times she has had with Amy and Rory.

Amy leaned over the banister heart-broken thinking about how it might end and as much as she'd hate to think about it, it was the only thing in her mind. Amy sat outside Jenny's door and slept there for the night hoping Jenny would know that she still loved her.

River walked up the stairs and when she saw Amy she stood above her and sighed "Amy!" She then picked her up and took her to the spare bedroom and put her into bed. River tucked Amy comfortably into bed and before leaving her she kissed her forehead and said quietly "Love you mum, things are hard but we all can get through...Goodnight." River then closed the door and went to bed. The Doctor and Rory and Michael were all downstairs staying silent, all you could hear in the kitchen was the tap drip, '_Drip, Drip.' _Rory stood up and walked over to the sink and grabbed a glass nearby and filled it with water and took a drink out of it before taking a deep breath and turning around to the Doctor.

"Ok Doctor... Why is Amy going to kill Jenny?" Rory asked with a shaken voice.

The Doctor was sat around the kitchen table and he moved his arms as ways to show what he was talking about "Amy will wake up tomorrow morning and she will be angry-no not angry, she will be extremely upset about what she knows about what she is going to do to Jenny, and it will destroy her-it will destroy her enough to make her want to kill her." Michael looked up at Rory and because his glass was shacking Michael knew Rory was upset. Rory started to get angry "And what about Amy? You said 4 months later... What does that mean? What will happen to Amy?"

The Doctor looked back up to him and replied "She dies Rory! She will find the guilt and pressure upon her is too much, she feels so guilty about what she has done she makes the decision upon herself that enough is enough and she takes her own life." Rory was shaking that much now he dropped the glass on the floor with a '_crash' _the water from the glass went all over the floor along with other pieces of broken, sharp glass. Michael stood up and walked over to Rory. "C'mon you need to sit down, I'll clean this up." Michael said to him. Michael took him over to a kitchen chair and sat him down. Rory was speechless and walked out of the kitchen into the living room and as he entered he collapsed to the floor and because Michael heard a thump he knew something wasn't right. Michael gasped "Rory!" Both the Doctor and Michael quickly jumped up and ran to the living room, where they saw Rory unconscious on the floor. "Rory! Rory! He's collapsed, go get me sugar he needs sugar." Michael Jumped up and went to the kitchen to find something which had sugar, he knew Rory couldn't eat so he found some sugar and put it in a clear beaker of water and stirred it and brought it back to the Doctor.

"Here you go!" Michael said to the Doctor.

"Thanks ooh what a great idea, usually people would bring a bag of sugar or salt but nope this'll do fine." The Doctor replied. Michael looked at him confused. The Doctor asked Michael to hold Rory's head and then the Doctor slowly lifted the cup to Rorys mouth and poured a little sugar water in at a time. Rory chocked on a little of the water but at least he was coming round. "That's it, it's like medicine tastes nasty but yeah makes you better, now Rory drink it and then you won't have low blood sugar levels."

After a while Michael and the Doctor left Rory to sleep on the sofa, putting a blanket over him.

Michael and the Doctor were stood in the doorway.

"Why'd you care?"

"Hm?"

"You took Rory and you helped him, you never did that before. You were..."

"Evil I know and still am. Listen this is a fixed point Amy will die, so will Jenny and I'm going to be the one not even caring, Michael I have hurt Amy and I'd maybe do it again but no, none of them are worth it, at this stage in time I'd rather watch them die even my daughter."

"You know the truth of all of this will always scar and you know it, you lay a finger on any of them and I will Doctor! I will kill you." The Doctor sarcastically laughed and Michael looked at him and said "Goodnight Doctor!" and then he walked off.

Chapter 34

Catching feelings

Amy woke up and sat up in bed wondering why she was in the bed because she distinctly remembers sleeping outside Jenny's room. Amy jumped up out of bed and walked downstairs quietly. Amy noticed it was still dark and the Doctor was awake. "What-What time is it?" Amy asked the Doctor with a low, quiet voice. "11:54pm" The Doctor replied.

"Where's Rory?" Amy panicked for a second.

"He's fine, he collapsed earlier but he's fine now, he had very low blood sugar levels and Michael and I gave him some sugar water and he's fine."

Amy let out a sigh of relief. The Doctor stood up. Amy jumped back.

"So you and Jenny, you two fine?"

"How can I be I'm the one who's got to kill her. Actually I'm not gonna kill her."

"Amy if you didn't you would rip the universe apart fixed points must always happen." The Doctor replied.

Amy walked over to the sink "We could create a paradox."

The Doctor replied "Yeah but still it would tear the world apart."

Amy turned around and walked over to where the refrigerator once was and said to him "Doctor you are evil and horrible, your daughter doesn't deserve you."

The Doctor suddenly got violent and shoved Amy into the wall and put his hand over her mouth to stop her from shouting and Amy tried so hard to get away but all attempts failed. The Doctor said to her in an angry voice "Neither does she deserve you!" The Doctor grabbed a little pen knife from his pocket and he said to Amy, who was still struggling "Sorry Amy." And then Amy felt something go through her skin. She panicked and then the Doctor suddenly pulled the knife away and then put it back into his pocket.

"You've lost it!" Amy exclaimed.

The Doctor pulled her back. "Amy you're not going anywhere do you understand?"

Amy got scared. "Doctor! Let go!"

The Doctor held her down somehow and tied her hands behind her back to a kitchen chair. "Amy you are going to kill Jenny and there is no way out!" The Doctor pulled a needle out and put it into Amy's neck to make her feel drowsy because what the Doctor would do next is really cruel. After five minutes Amy's body went floppy and loose so the Doctor untied her and shouted River.

"River! River!" The Doctor shouted.

"Doctor what is it?" River asked.

"It's Amy when I was sleeping I saw the kitchen light on and when I went to turn it off I found Amy there." River ran past the Doctor into the kitchen to find a knife in Amy's hand and Amy almost near to unconsciousness.

"Oh God! Amy! Mum can you hear me?" River was knelt down and saw Amy's pulse was very low.

"Go and get Jenny now!" River demanded to the Doctor and he ran out of the kitchen door knowing that his plan was working. The Doctor ran upstairs and knocked on Jenny's door.

"Jenny! It's your mum come quick!" The Doctor shouted. Jenny came out and ran down the stairs into the kitchen and saw Amy bleeding.

"What's happened? Oh...Please say she'll be ok! Melody?" Jenny looked down at Amy feeling nothing but hurt.

"She'll-She'll be fine Jenny, it looks like she tried to commit suicide and she... She needs rest and a bandage; luckily the knife didn't go too deep." River took a breath and looked at Jenny. "Jenny would you like to have the chance of looking after her and showing her that you love her before- Can you look after her and keep her warm, maybe with hugs and just tell her that you love her before it's too late. Can you do that?" Jenny didn't know what to say but she thought about it for a minute and replied "Yeah, I think so." River got up and hugged her "Thank you, even through tough times we must stick together and this is a wonderful start thank you for being this wonderful sister I may have never had." Jenny clung on a little tighter and replied "Melody, you're the most amazing sister that I could ever ask for." River and Jenny let go, River grabbed the bandages and wrapped them tight enough around Amy's stomach to calm the bleeding.

"Would you like me to help you bring her upstairs?" River asked Jenny and she replied "I'll be fine, see you in the morning."

"Ok see you in the morning Jenny." River replied as they both went upstairs. Jenny arrived in her room and turned the light on and carefully placed Amy on the bed. Amy was speaking fine but couldn't see properly.

"Jenny? Jenny? I'm sorry!" Amy told her looking at the ceiling.

Jenny took a breath and said "I know you are." Jenny then turned around and walked slowly over to Amy and knelt down taking her hand. "Mum we must treasure these last few hours because tomorrow..." Jenny paused and started crying and said "Tomorrow is the end for me... And...4 months, later the end for you." Amy had a tear rolling down the side of her face. Amy then took a breath and moved her head looking at Jenny and said to her "You know when I first met you, I thought that you were a little brat who couldn't get their own way but now I think wow what a beautiful young girl the Doctor has and now he's thrown that chance away. Jenny promise me whatever happens to you, you'll forgive me for it please because I don't want to hurt you, you've been there since day one and yeah we had fights and things but we never meant to hurt each other... Look where we are now...I'm your mother and you're my daughter. Whatever happens now, I want you to always remember that I love you." Amy was now fully aware of what she could see and hear and she sat up and looked at Jenny. Jenny was trying to hide her emotion and even Amy saw it, she took Jenny's hand and placed it in hers. "Jenny, I know you're scared, I am too but whatever you do don't hold back tears because that's what hurts you the most."

Jenny put Amy's hand on her cheek and said to her very upset "I don't want to- I can't do this... Create a paradox or anything because I can't bear this, I don't want Rory or River blaming you because this won't be your fault." Amy grabbed Jenny and hugged her really tight. "Jenny it'll be fine-it'll be ok and I understand that you are scared but just hold on and do this, keep on tight and never let anyone forget who you are."

Jenny clung on for a minute or so and then took a deep breath and said "Did you...Did you stab yourself? Was it him? Was it the Doctor who hurt you?" Amy suddenly remembered the cut in her stomach and replied "I-I... Jenny whatever you do it may have consequences and yes it was but don't whatever you do, don't hurt him." Jenny stood up and said "I'm not gonna touch him I swear but he can't do this to you. What happened? Mum please tell me!"

Amy hesitated and then replied "I went downstairs earlier thinking it was about 6'oclock and I saw the Doctor there and then he said that I have to kill you, because otherwise if I didn't do anything it would rip the universe apart, so we had a little argument and then I think I stepped out of line..."

Jenny looked up at her because Jenny was sitting on the floor and then got up and sat on the bed and then asked "Mum what happened what did he do?"

Amy looked at Jenny and said "I said to him that he didn't deserve you and then he grabbed me and shoved me into the wall quite hard, he put his hand over my mouth and shoved his arm into my neck and I tried so, so hard to get away from him but he shoved harder and he said to me "Neither does she deserve you!" Jenny swallowed hard and it felt like the little hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. "Wh-What happened next?" Jenny asked feeling tense. Jenny put her arm over Amy to try and make her feel better but it didn't. Amy continued "He-he didn't let go. He then looked me deeply in the eyes and took his hand from my mouth and I don't know why I didn't scream, I must've been stuck deeply in fear. I couldn't look down though because his arm was still on my throat and I should've shouted but I didn't... The Doctor put his hand into his pocket and must've got out a pen knife or something because I felt something really, really sharp go through my skin. I also must've panicked aswell because as soon as he let go I tried to run away from him but he pulled his arm out and pulled me back and said "Amy you're not going anywhere! Do you understand?" Just before that though I even yelled at him and said you've lost it! And then he must've flipped again because that's when he pulled me back... Jenny he pulled me back and he tied me to a chair whilst I was bleeding a lot, then out of nowhere he pulled out this needle and he moved my hair out of where he wanted the needle to go and then I was kicking and trying to scream but, yeah the Doctor covered my mouth again and then the needle went in and that's all I remember because after that I was floppy and almost out of it."

Jenny looked at her and felt really bad and said to her " After that happened he must've put the knife in your hand and framed you for it, shouted Melody and then Mel's told him to come and get me... He played along with his own game to not make it look suspicious." Amy nodded. Jenny got up and said "Right I'm gonna end this here and now because otherwise..." "_CLICK!" _Jenny was interrupted by hearing a gun load behind her. "Because otherwise what?" Amy was sat on the bed pointing the gun at Jenny, Jenny gasped "Oh no! Not now anything but this c'mon please!"

"It must end Jenny, everything must end!" Amy said to her with a sly tone in her voice.

Jenny had her hands up and said "Wh- We've just been talking and now... Mum!"

"I am not your mother and now never will be! Amy's voice raised a little more which River heard from downstairs Rory and Michael came in the hall and saw River standing near the banister trying to listen. Rory asked "What is it?" River said "Sssh... I heard Amy shouting and I don't think that's..." There was a gunshot which made everyone jump and made River alert. River ran up the stairs to Amy's room and saw Jenny absolutely terrified.

"Hello Melody, me and Jenny are just talking." Amy said with attitude.

Jenny was scared and shouted "IT'S ALL A LIE! AMY DIDN'T STAB HERSELF,THE DOCTOR DID AND THEN HE INJECTED HER TO MAKE IT LOOK LIKE SHE DID IT HERSELF!" The Doctor heard what she said and came running up the stairs. River looked at her with wide eyes and replied "Jenny?" Jenny looked back at River and said "Me and mum had a talk about what actually happened and that's how I know, before this happened!" Amy suddenly shoved Jenny into the wall pointing the gun at her and said "I'm not your mother! And what I said to you it was all lies!" River was upset by what she was seeing but couldn't do anything. Amy still had Jenny held to the wall and turned her head toward River and said "What ever I did tell you about loving having kids, I lied...I don't love any of you kids I actually don't know why I'm a mother... Well whilst I've got one I might as well kill the other!" Amy had her arm on Jenny's neck still but as Amy pointed the gun at River, River didn't move the only thing that was hurting the most were her hearts. Jenny gasped "NO! Melody she doesn't mean anything!" River stood firm and replied "I know."

Amy still had fire in her eyes and had the gun pointing toward River and Amy said "River! You're not even worth a bullet."

Rory came into the room and saw Amy with the gun pointing it at River and Jenny stuck up on the wall. "Hey Mister Roman guy!" Amy said to him.

Rory stood forward "Amy stop it. You're about to murder our daughters and in a few months you won't be able to cope and you'll kill yourself!"

Amy stood and replied "Move! You Jenny are coming with me!" Amy let Jenny off of the wall and put the gun behind Jenny's back. "If any of you try to stop me I will kill you and I guarantee that as a promise."

River looked at Jenny feeling sorrow and Jenny said to her "Melody, I'll be fine..."

"Move!" Amy demanded.

Amy, Rory, River, Michael, Jenny and the Doctor were all in the back yard. The Doctor seemed fine with what was happening, so he let it be.

"Doctor!" Amy called through the breeze to him and he came running over.

"Pond!" The Doctor replied with a weird smile which at Jenny's own death was freaky.

"Do you still have..." Amy whispered in the Doctor's ear and he nodded and gave Amy something. "Thanks Doctor!" Amy told him and he said "Welcome!" Amy grabbed Jenny's wrist hard which made her flinch. "Jenny sit there!" Amy demanded pointing to a wooden chair which still had arm wrests on them. Jenny refused. "SIT DOWN!"Amy demanded. Jenny still refused. River looked at Jenny and then at Amy and said "What you're doing mother is wrong and you know it!" Out of nowhere something cold touched River's neck and the Doctor got down to her ear and said "You do it then or me or Amy will kill you or we'll force Rory to do it and then kill him." River now felt ten times worse than before, she then stood up and walked over to Jenny with some ropes the Doctor had given to her. "No!" Jenny gasped. "Sit down Jenny. Sit!" River insisted. Jenny still didn't move until Amy and the Doctor grabbed her and pulled her back and sat her down, Jenny screamed and struggled as Amy and the Doctor were holding her down. "These go round her wrists right?" River asked feeling really bad about what she was doing. Amy replied "Yes! The, other one for her feet!" Rory couldn't believe what his wife was becoming and saw the terror in Jenny's face and so did River but she agreed to do this. Rory stepped forward and River couldn't believe what he said "Can I help?" The Doctor replied "Yeah help River!" Jenny thought they had turned against her but they hadn't.

"Melody! Please don't do this!" Jenny shouted.

River looked up at her and saw the pain in her eyes, it hurt River seeing Jenny this way but she had to do it. "I'm sorry." River sighed.

Amy looked at the Doctor and said "What if she tries to bite?"

The Doctor replied "Oh yeah, you just do this..." The Doctor put his arm around Jenny's neck to stop her from biting.

"Doctor why don't I do that whilst you go, and make sure that they are tying tight enough. You know that they might tie it loose so she can get away more easily and we don't want that now do we?" Amy said to him and he smiled back. Jenny was still struggling, kicking and she was looking up at Amy for maybe a little hope but she never got any. The Doctor removed his arm and then Amy replaced it with hers around Jenny's neck. The Doctor was with River and Rory checking the ropes but one wasn't tight enough and the other was easy to get out of. "You two eh... You still love Jenny don't you? Tonight and tomorrow maybe that's all you've got with her so, make it last." The Doctor said to them and they looked at him with disgust. Rory looked at him and said "Why are you doing this?" Rory raised his voice looking now at Amy and the Doctor "Why are you both doing this!? She's done nothing wrong and you're just gonna make us do this! Why Amy? Doctor! What has Jenny done wrong? As far as I can see she has done nothing wrong, the only thing she has done which is good, is try and support us all so go on tell me! What's Jenny done so badly to deserve this?" Amy looked down at him, as he was kneeling down on the floor and replied "Existed." Jenny looked up at Amy and so did River and Rory. "Excuse me?" Rory replied missing what Amy just said. Amy pulled a little tighter on Jenny's neck making her choke. "What she as done wrong Rory! Is that she has existed."

Chapter 35

My time is running out.

Rory was really shocked by what was being said and didn't like it. Rory even though he knew it was wrong was going to go and hit Amy but the Doctor grabbed him and forced him face down into the ground, Jenny couldn't move her head but she moved her eyes to look down. Jenny got really upset and shouted "DON'T YOU SEE WHAT THIS IS DOING? ANY OF YOU? JUST BECAUSE I'M GOING TO DIE DOESENT MEAN THIS FAMILY SHOULD BE TORN APART!" River looked up at her and replied "I understand you, but look at who's doing this to you! The two people you love the most are the ones who are doing this which is even more reason why this family is falling apart." River looked back up at her and sighed "I can't do this, you're going to die because of the Doctors mercy and I'm very sorry." Jenny looked down at River and said "But you can still help me right? Melody?" River ignored her and tied the ropes around her wrists tightly. Whilst River was doing that Jenny tried to pull her wrists away but River managed to keep them there and tie very tight, Amy was satisfied because she saw how tight the ropes were when Jenny was pulling, as Jenny tried to lift her wrists they stayed tightly on the chair arm.

The Doctor was also satisfied, then let Rory go and after the Doctor let go Rory didn't try to do anything. The Doctor looked over to Amy, who still had her arm around Jenny's neck and said to her "Come over here." Amy slowly let go and then walked over to the Doctor and then they both turned and looked at Jenny. "What do you think?" The Doctor asked Amy and she replied "Good job!"

Rory walked up to Amy and said with anger "How can you be ok with this?"

Amy turned to him and said "Husband! Shut up!"

Rory looked back and replied "No-No I wanna know why? She doesn't deserve this-Any of this, Why?"

Amy hit him in the face really hard and because he still had bruises it hurt more. Rory fell to the floor in pain and Jenny shouted "Dad!"

Amy looked at Jenny and then at Rory and said to him in a sly way "Are you gonna shut up or do you want me to kill you?" Rory replied "Ok...Ok fine, I'll leave you alone!" The Doctor looked back at Amy and smiled.

The Doctor shouted across to Jenny "HE IS NOT YOUR FATHER!" Jenny looked back at him very upset. Rory was still screaming in pain and River came over to him and saw he was bleeding again. "Rory! Rory? You're bleeding." Rory looked up at River and she saw his cheek bleeding. "Melody?" Rory asked looking at her shocked face. River stood up and walked over to Amy and the Doctor.

"Melody! What can't I do for you?" Amy asked with attitude as River was slowly walking over to them.

"Mum, Doctor... Stop everything you are doing!" River asked them but the Doctor stepped forward and said "You're the one who tied Jenny up, no because it's a fixed point." Amy walked over to Jenny and before Amy even got there Jenny said to her "Mum what are you gonna do to me?" Amy insisted "I AM NOT your mother and what I'm going to do is between me and your dad, actually he doesn't know but he'll be happy once you're dead. Jenny you see this..." Amy pulled out the pocket knife that the Doctor gave to her earlier, flicked the blade up and forced Jenny's wrist around to the bottom of her arm with pain, she then put the point on Jenny's wrist. Jenny looked at Amy and then down at the blade and panicked "Wh-what are you doing?" Amy started the push the blade in making blood from Jenny's wrist come to the surface of the skin. Jenny opened her hand spreading her fingers out and making blood go to the palm of her hand. Amy looked at her and said "I'm starting to kill you but make it not so painful first and then finish you off." Jenny was shocked and as she felt the blood run down her arm to her palm she started to sweat with fear and you could see it on her forehead. Jenny looked up and a shiver went through her and she shook, said still looking up to the sky "Amy what are you exactly going to do to me?" Amy looked up at Jenny, who was still looking up, which gave her an idea. Amy replied normally "Who said that I'm going to kill you? What's going to happen is once I'm done here even worse things are going to happen after. What's up don't you like blood?"

Jenny still didn't look down "You know that feeling you get when someone scratches a black board with their nails and you cringe really badly? That's how that knife feels and when blood comes to my skin it suddenly get's cold... Amy I keep feeling that and feeling that I should be dead already."

The Doctor walked over with River and Rory following behind. "Amy! What are you doing?" The Doctor asked with enthusiasm. He saw the knife and blood and said "Well, looks like you're doing a good job." Amy looked at him and replied:

"You see where her neck is... hold it there for me."

Jenny was going to pull away but the Doctor caught it in time. "Ha! Need to be faster then that. Ah don't try and look the other way or you'll break your neck and kill yourself. Amy what are you doing?"

Amy looked up at him and said "I'm leaving my mark and in a minute Rory will leave his."

Rory was confused "Me? What am I gonna do?" Rory pointed to himself gone out, he moved slowly turning around to River pointing to himself and she nodded from left to right, shrugging her shoulders.

"Rory you're gonna bite her!" Amy said still cutting the skin and then putting the knife away in her pocket carefully and putting blood onto her finger and walking over to Rory pointing a gun in his face. "Try this." Rory looked oblivious and replied "That's blood-that's Jenny's blood, no." Amy loaded the gun "Roman boy have now or I kill everyone here." Rory looked at her finger and replied "Amy not from your finger it doesn't look right. On the other hand it'll feel worse if I got it from Jenny's arm, can I skip?" Rory joked trying to stay calm. Amy raised an eyebrow.

Amy then put the gun on his chest and said with anger "I gave you the chance before but now you're gonna have to get thrown in the deep... Follow me!" Rory followed her, whilst she walked backward and still had the gun raised to Rory's chest. Then soon enough got to Jenny. Rory looked down upon a really scared Jenny an asked "What do I have to do and why-Why is the Doctor holding Jenny like that?" Rory felt really sceptical now after having Amy offer him some blood.

Amy forcibly made him get a little lower down from his height. Amy said to him "Your gonna bite her and suck her blood." The Doctor seemed to like this idea and let Amy carry on. Rory then said "I'm not going to do this!"

Jenny suddenly shouted looking over at River which is where she only could look and said "YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO! There's no way out of this and I know you're really sorry but so am I! I'm sorry for coming here." Jenny lowered her voice as she said that last part of her sentence. Jenny had a tear rolling down her cheek and Rory felt worse. "Jenny I'm-" Rory said before he got interrupted by Jenny "I know and I still love you just do it please, I can't stand this anymore. Please someone get it over with."

Chapter 36

Jenny's last and final chapter

So Jenny's end is coming in this chapter but who do you think will end her life?

Rory was just about to put his teeth in but broke down "I-I can't do this, you're my daughter I'm sorry"

Amy dug the cold point of the gun into his neck and said "Roman if you don't do this I will kill Melody!"

Rory was still near Jenny's neck and said "If you did that you wouldn't have family so yeah go on Amy kill me!" Amy got angry and shoved Rory and his teeth into Jenny's neck very sharply making her scream. The Doctor seemed to enjoy it but River was far from that she jumped back flinching whilst watching Jenny hurt.

Amy kept her hand on Rory's head waiting for him to suck and swallow blood but the longer he didn't the more it would hurt Jenny. Michael walked over to River, who now had tears falling down her face. "This isn't right and you and I both know it but the worst thing is we can't do anything and I hate myself so much for it."

Amy was still holding Rory down and shouted to him "SUCK AND SWALLOW TWO TIMES THEN I'LL LET YOU GO!" Rory hesitated and then did what she said hating every moment. After Amy saw him do that two times she let go and Rory fell backward with blood on his face. "It wasn't so hard was it!" "Doctor you can let go now!" The Doctor let go, feeling really sharp pains in her neck Jenny was crying so badly and she screamed "I CANNOT DO ANY OF THIS NO MORE! I CAN'T PLEASE SOMEONE KILL ME NOW! SOMEONE I LOVE THE MOST DO IT PLEASE!" Everyone looked at each other obliviously and then everyone looked at Amy. Amy was freaked out but tried not to show it. The Doctor looked at her and said "You're her mother and no matter how much you do this to her she'll love you all the time, that's why everyone's looking at you...The one who took her on and gave her hope, the one she spoke to for hope when she was dead, it's you it's always been you."

Amy had a tear rolling down her cheek and she said looking down at Jenny and asked "Jenny Do you still love me after all of this, honestly?" Jenny said "Of course I do, I always will and like the Doctor said You were the one I turned to, I turn to you. Please do this one last thing for me because I don't want this no more! Mum one last time please I want you to tell me you love me even though you maybe don't anymore, before I do leave anyone especially you I want to know that I'm still loved." Amy was going to ask if she was sure but she was.

Everyone felt for Jenny but they all knew she was sure so they let Amy do what she did next. River came and hugged Jenny and cried because she was about to loose a sister. Rory almost couldn't cope but he kissed her and told her that he loved her more than any of the stars in the sky and Michael kept a low profile and the Doctor, well he just kissed Jenny on her head. And said "I'm sorry." The last thing River did was un- tie the ropes on Jenny's wrist and hugged Rory really tightly. Jenny asked Amy to sit on her knees and whispered something to her. "I will always love you mum...I just can't do this any more. I'm sorry" Amy sighed and asked her bravely "This or..." Jenny pointed at the pocket knife and then asked Amy to put it into one of her hearts but make sure it didn't look bad. So Amy kissed her on the forehead and said "I will love you always but this must always have happened. Goodbye Jenny!" Amy was crying and so was Jenny, trying to hold it in but she couldn't. Jenny replied "I Love you too Mum now please the suffering it must end, now please!" Amy covered the knife with her other hand was about to put it in when Jenny said "Just put it in really hard but cover the blade" Amy was about to put the knife in when the Doctor walked off with emotion knowing he's done something really very bad.

Amy said "3,2,1!" And then she jabbed the knife really hard into Jenny's heart making her gasp. Amy then held the knife in crying really badly and felt a lot of pain in her own hearts and then she removed it, then Jenny had one more tear and said "Thank you...I will always love you just let them know that I love them too." Jenny of course was on about Rory, River and Michael and maybe the Doctor. Jenny coughed up a little blood and then she had her last breath before passing away peacefully. Amy didn't want to believe it but she shouted "Jenny!? Jenny!?" River and Rory looked over to Amy and saw her tearing apart and saw her holding Jenny's lifeless body. "She's gone." Rory said to River, who like a child held tighter and wept even more in the breeze. "Mel's it'll be ok-Everything's going to be...It'll be fine!"

**1 hour later...**

Amy was still torn but she kept everything in and she carried Jenny in her arms through the door and up the stairs to the spare room. She lied Jenny's body on the bed and said "Thank you Jenny for being a wonderful daughter and sister, you might be able to hear me but know that we will love you always. Goodnight Jenny..." Amy burst out in tears again because even though the Doctor hated endings Amy really hated this one. "Night, night and you sleep well...Heaven can wait for us so we can wait for you. Goodbye Jenny. I-I love you."

Amy Left the room and walked down the stairs leaving Jenny to sleep soundly forever.

Chapter 38

The Doctors secret 

As Amy walked to the bottom step the Doctor walked in with his head bowed down. Amy was wondering where he had been and what he was doing. The Doctor replied "I've done something I really, really regret..." Amy looked at him confused. "What happened out there was never a fixed point, I made it happen because I never loved her."

Amy shook her head in doubt "No, No that was a fixed point you said."

The Doctor looked up and said "Rule one the Doctor lies."

"RIVER!" Amy shouted down the hall and River ran through to her and said "Amy what is it? Amy?"

Amy looked at the Doctor with tears in her eyes and said "Tell her what you just said!"

River was confused. Rory came through the hall hearing everything.

The Doctor looked everyone in the face knowing he'd have to face them sooner or later. "River, Rory and Amy... What happened outside wasn't a fixed point I made it happen because I wanted her dead..."

River interrupted "And you think that's ok? She had a mother and a sister how could you out of everything I've seen you do I think that this is really below your standards."

The Doctor looked at her and replied "I'm not finished yet and I know... Just let me explain."

River replied to him with anger "You'd better!"

The Doctor looked at them all "Yes I said it was a fixed point but I did it in my own anger and I made Amy think that Jenny was going to die and it worked. Earlier River I stabbed Amy, she didn't do it I did. The reason Amy was the way she was, was because I injected her to make her that way and soon enough it started to wear off and Amy knew what she was doing and you saw that in her when Jenny asked to die. Jenny wanted to die because she'd had enough and then everyone looked at Amy which was quite right because you were her mother. You can all hate me however you like because after this I don't know what I'm going to do."

Amy broke down "You made me kill my daughter because of your own feelings, you made me do that...You made me, I hurt her and even worse I didn't know I was doing it at first and I thought you were better then that. You injected me and made me a murderous killer... You made me hurt Rory, you made me make him drink her blood...I hate you!" The Doctor tried to reach for Amy's hand but she pulled away from him.

"Don't you even come near me you selfish, arrogant and self centred-"

"AMY!" River shouted to her and Amy looked at her and said "You can't be on his side after all of this!"

The Doctor looked at Amy and his eyes were full of sorrow and his hearts were broken and replied "River she's right, after what I've done...It's unforgivable but I never actually knew how much you all loved her which is why I did this..."

River interrupted with anger "So it was like a test? You wanted to see how far we would go for her and you did it by causing death, now I'm loving you almost... you-You didn't think of how we would feel, how Amy and Rory would feel! Jenny would hate you but in some place of her hearts love you after all of this, if she was still- If she was still alive she'd want to forgive you and move on..." The Doctor got angry "I know, I know! RIVER! I KNOW, JUST DON'T... NONE OF YOU LECTURE ME ABOUT IT OK! I KNOW I'VE HURT YOU ALL AND I DEEPLY REGRET IT... NO-NO I DON'T, OF COURSE I DON'T I WAS THE ONE WHO DID THIS. Just..."

Amy walked toward him and hit him around the face and said "You'd better sort yourself out and decide what you wanna do and sort it out soon because I might still travel with you or leave you and I know Doctor, I know how much you hate endings so what's it going to be make or break?"

The Doctor had his hand on his cheek and laughed sarcastically "You think you know yourself Pond , but trying to take me on is ooh, just never Amy never ever, ever try because you saw Jenny...That, that could be you"

Amy looked at him and took a breath and said "It's a chance that I'll take... I don't have anything to loose."

The Doctor looked behind her and replied still rubbing his cheek "And what about them? Your husband and your only first ever daughter."

Amy turned around and looked at them and River tried to raise a smile but knew that Amy could only do what she chose to do, Rory felt that if he lost Amy the only thing he'd have left is River and then he'd not have an option in dying with Amy. Michael walked forward, was stood with River and Rory adjusting his tie and he put his arms down by his sides and then let out a deep breath and said with a low toned voice looking at the floor and then at the Doctor "That's why...We'll protect her as far as we can go... We'll protect her"

The Doctor walked fast toward him with anger and said "What about Jenny? None of you even tried, you were just all this." The Doctor put his hand up and made it like a puppet talking.

Michael replied "Did you even think, how much you would hurt them doing this? No you didn't that's why you're carrying on because you're afraid... You are afraid that they'll leave you and like Amy said you're scared of endings and one time it did end with the Ponds and you came back, no they came back for you they ripped a hole in Santagaras for you to see you again. Yeah think about it."

The Doctor was shocked and angry "They ripped a hole- YOU RIPPED A HOLE IN SANTAGARAS! That's and Important part of space mind you it heals quickly. NO PARADOX, NO NOTHING SO HOW IS IT GOING TO END THIS TIME EH? C'MON SOMEONE TELL ME! RORY, AMY YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH YOU HURT ME THAT DAY!" The Doctor turned around and looked at Amy and said calmly "Especially you Amy."

Amy replied to him "I didn't want Rory to die alone and didn't you read the afterword? We told you- I told you never to be alone otherwise it'd turn you into this."

The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair and walked into the living room leaving everyone alone.

Rory walked up to Michael confused and wondered what he just meant to the Doctor. Michael's back was turned to Rory and then turned around when Rory asked him "Michael What-What did you just say to him?" Michael turned around and said "I think I've changed his hearts, I think I've just reached his weak spot." Rory had his mouth open in surprise and hesitated. "You-You just..." Michael replied "Yes, yes I did."

River walked over to Michael and warned him "Michael what ever you do be careful what you say to him, especially when you go down to his weak side, I know and you know what it's like when someone touches your weak side, it hurts and before you say anything I know that it might be the right way to change his hearts but be careful, be very careful." Amy was looking at them talking until suddenly there was a smash of glass heard from the living room. The Doctor was also shouting. River looked around the hall at everyone and said to them "WHAT EVER YOU DO, DON'T GO IN THERE AND LEAVE HIM TO CALM DOWN!" Amy walked out the door alone in the darkness and no-one even noticed. Amelia Pond on her own.


	5. Chapter 5

The Return Of the Man with E.T Powers

Chapter 39

Trying to move on

River talked to Rory and Michael in the kitchen about how to treat the Doctor at the moment with the way he was until the Doctor came in.

The Doctor somehow changed his clothes back to his bow tie and long green jacket and he had a fresh-ish face and leaned on the door frame with his hands in the pockets of his jeans with his red braces showing, keeping his trousers firm on his legs. The Doctor knew that River was talking about him but he couldn't make clear what she was talking about behind his back.

"So! What have been talking about? Me? Ah well I'm a changed man now." The Doctor had slight enthusiasm but knew everything that had happened that evening were not forgot completely. River stood up and zipped her jacket up and walked over to the Doctor still not tempted by the way he was speaking.

"You need to go and see someone... Someone who you blocked out and hated so much... I think you need to go and apologise for what you have done." River told him with a not completely happy voice. The Doctor swallowed hard "Am-Amy!" River looked at him and said "Doctor! I think you know who and she needs you for one last time, go to her." The Doctor looked at her and took one hand out of his pocket and said "River I-I- I can't do this."

River looked at him and said "One does what's best to hide the damage. A God cannot foresee his future after guilt over takes thee. Hearts of guilt cannot carry on unless all is forgiven... And that's you, you go back to her and tell her that you love her and believe me she'd forgiven anyone so if you do this, however far away she is, she'll forgive you always. You can only carry on if you are forgiven by her and once you've spent 30 minutes maybe more if I was you then you'll be forgiven."

The Doctor swallowed hard once again and with pain his voice he replied "River I can't do this- I can't ever be forgiven for what I have done!"

Amy stood behind him and out of nowhere she replied "Maybe you can try!" The Doctor turned around and definitely saw a fresh-faced much stronger Amelia Pond. The Doctor turned around and said "Amy?" Amy looked him sharply but fiercely in the eyes and said with a new attitude "Doctor I'm not asking I am telling you this is your last chance to tell her you love her and believe me she will forgive you just go!" The Doctor looked back at Amy with a sense of feeling proud of her but then he hated being told what to do but he did as she said and ran out of the kitchen past River and Amy and then he ran two sets of stairs and went to Jenny.

Meanwhile downstairs Amy, River and Michael and Rory were talking about where Amy had been.

"I used the vortex manipulator and did a dangerous thing and went back but don't worry I didn't change the future but I only..." Amy was interrupted.

"How far back did you go?" River asked with a little worry in her voice.

Amy carried on "I went back to when she was first created, I didn't tell her who I was or where I was from I just asked her a simple question _'Would you still love the Doctor if you came to a point of dying in his arms?' _She replied yes and I believed her so nothing had changed. The Doctor was different; he had a different face which I found a little funny, what happens to him to make him change his face? " Amy was curious but River avoided the question.

Behind Amy the Doctor was stood with his hands out of his pockets and looked angry "What did you do?"

"I went back, I also did something I should never have done... I saw my future and now I know what's coming I can't avoid it."

River jumped in front of her and asked "Amy? Tell me what you saw?"

Amy looked back at her and said strongly "Someone's gonna die and someone is going to be so heart broken he decides never to turn and look at his past."

**By Now anyone reading this will think "Will this story ever end?" but here's what I'm going to tell you... This is the Doctor's world and this is where stories never seem to end but they have to at one point and it will in a heart breaking way...**

Rory walked out of the kitchen out of the front door leaving Amy, River, Michael and the Doctor to think or talk.

Later on the next morning Amy came down the stairs skipping breakfast and wanting to talk to everyone. Everyone apart from the Doctor were sat at the kitchen table and Amy came it sweeping her hair away from her face, her face seemed pale but her mood seemed angry but sad at the same time. "We'll bury her today and put this all behind us, well all the sad times and everything." Amy Declared as she walked in the kitchen. The Doctor jumped off of the sofa into the kitchen doorway where Amy was.

"No-No-No and No! We can't!" The Doctor shouted.

Amy turned to him "Glad to see you finally care! We must Doctor otherwise we won't be able to move on and we need to do that!"

"Amy! I've cared for... Ok that dosen't matter what does is this... We'll cremate her!" The Doctor looked sourly at Amy and she now folded her arms and said with attitude: "You'd like that, you'd love to see her being cremated the way your world did."

The Doctor had fire in his eyes and pushed Amy into the staircase making her hurt her head. The Doctor held Amy's jacket with both hands and said to her with anger "My world has nothing to do with this! It has nothing to do with her either!" Amy looked at him and shouted: "THIS HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH YOU! IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH JENNY TOO BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HURT HER!"

The Doctor looked back at Amy and kind of back fired what she had just said "Amy-Amy you cannot even say that because look at you...You're the one who murdered her and made Rory suck her blood so don't ever try to say it was my entire fault!"

Amy had tears in her eyes and said to him "Take that back- TAKE IT BACK! YOU INJECTED ME SO, HOW THE HELL IS THAT FAIR!" Now you could see fire in both of their hearts and River tried to step in but got held back by Michael.

The Doctor looked back at Amy and said to her softly "Because in the end you knew what you were doing... You put that knife through her hearts knowing what you were doing so... Amelia don't ever try this again- ever!" The Doctor let go leaving Amy to think about what she and the Doctor had just said. Rory ran after the Doctor leaving Amy, River and Michael.

"Why did you do that?" Rory asked the Doctor, who was angry; he turned to Rory and replied to him "It will never ever matter!"

Rory stepped forward and said "You hurt Amy again and I know what she said was a little out of line but you did- you did do that, she can't forgive you Doctor know that oh and one more thing this time or any other time you decide to hurt her again I will kill you and I am not changing my mind." Rory pointed at the Doctor and then when he was about to walk away the Doctor said;

"It'll end give it so many days and it will end." The Doctor looked at Rory and then up at the house. Rory looked at him confused "What does that mean?" The Doctor replied to him with anger "Work it out!" Rory walked away into the front door. As Rory entered the door and walked in the living room he saw Amy with River. "What did he say!" River asked. Rory looked at her and replied swallowing hard he said "He didn't say anything." River looked up at him and asked "Rory?" Rory had tears in his eyes and replied after swallowing again "He e'm he- He said give it a few days and it will end... What does he mean?"

River stood up and said "I don't know but I have a feeling it's not good...Not good at all! We're gonna bury Jenny and then try to move on because whatever the Doctor has in his mind it sounds really evil."

**Later on...**

Amy carried Jenny's body down the stairs and River was in the TARDIS making her a beautiful coffin to lay her to rest in. Soon enough the time came. The heartbreak is only starting.

Michael dug a suitable hole 7ft deep and a coffin size wide. Amy found long pink ribbons to help lift the coffin and put it into the ground. Rory was preparing and River was almost done on the coffin.

The Time came.

River came in and told Michael the coffin was ready, so Michael helped bring the coffin into the back yard where Amy would lay the ribbons for the coffin to sit upon. When Amy was ready she picked Jenny's body up and brought it into the backyard where River, Michael and the Doctor were waiting. Rory walked with Amy with his arm over to Amy's other arm to comfort her. Rory managed to keep most of his emotions in and so did Amy but what Amy did next would hurt the most. Amy knelt down and slowly put Jenny's body into the coffin and before leaving her Amy and Rory held her cold, cold hand and kissed it, Rory went and stood with River leaving Amy with Jenny. Amy broke down in tears and said very tearfully to Jenny's body "Jenny...Jenny I'm so, so, so sorry for what I did to you... I hope- I hope one day you will forgive me... Goodnight beautiful me, Rory, the Doctor and Melody will all miss you- we will- we'll love you forever and always... Good- goodbye Jenny!"

River and Rory were both crying and the Doctor only had tears in his eyes. The Doctor could only watch that before leaving them all. Rory walked over to Amy. "Amy-Amy... Come on- please Amy... Let's do this one very last thing for her Amy please." Amy didn't budge, River came and tried to bring Amy away but she pulled and screamed. River managed to move Amy and hug her holding her tightly stroking her hair telling her everything will be fine now. Rory looked at Michael and they both picked up the lid of the coffin and placed it slowly on top, Rory had red teary eyes but he kept it all together.

The coffin had Amy's and Rory's signature on which was painted on by River with a painting of a mirror which reflected a message written in rainbow writing which shone in the sun and it said '_To see who you are, you must look at yourself to realize what you have and you... you did that... Rest in peace Jenny Pond you will be missed truly by this family you made with us. Melody Pond, Rory Pond and Amy Pond."_

The Picture on top was of the Pond family and the Doctor and Michael all together and the message on top was by Amy but changed by River _'Together or not at all we face it all... the doubt, the rivalry and the disheartened love...we Face it all together or not at all."_

Rory looked over to River and Amy and saw the Doctor wasn't there but ignored it. "Melody...Amy could you help us do this that's if you're up to it Amy." Rory asked them. Together they both walked over to the closed and very well decorated coffin, when Amy got to her ribbon she said before lifting the coffin "Having you in our world you made us see what we can really be and believe me we love you so much for that...If today shall be the last day that we can really talk of here's a proper goodbye and it ends a story of we and I... Guys let's give her a proper goodbye... She died heart broken but we, we can make this... Melody, Rory if we stand strong we can make it through this oncoming storm. Agree?" Rory and River replied "Yes, we can..." River also said "As a family we can make it through anything so are you ready?" Amy nodded. Michael asked if everybody was ready and they all replied that they were ready and in 2,1 they lifted the coffin and placed it carefully into the ground. Once the coffin was in the ground Michael passed the shovel around once for everyone to think a happy thought of Jenny and then pass it around until it got back to Michael. Michael asked anyone if they wanted to finish filling the hole and Amy's hair blew in the wind and she looked down at the partly covered coffin and looked back up at Michael and took a deep breath and said "I'll do it... I'll finish the mother-daughter relationship I started with her and let her know that I'm still here and always will be." River looked at her and smiled and Rory felt happy for her. Michael passed Amy the sharp headed shovel and she dug it into the dirt and put it back into the hole where Amy's daughter, River's sister and Rory's step daughter laid to rest.

Chapter 40

The Doctor's sickest stunt he's ever, ever pulled

The Doctor walked into the living room where Rory, River and Amy were watching TV huddled up together on the sofa with blankets. River got up leaving Amy, who was sleeping to sleep on Rory, River left the living room shutting the door behind her. The Doctor and River both walked into the kitchen to talk about the events of today and why he left Jenny's funeral.

"Where the hell were you today? Your daughter's own funeral!" River's voice was more of a whisper but she was very angry with the Doctor.

"I needed to think!" The Doctor replied in a loud whisper.

"So did we but we stuck there, we organized this funeral together and you didn't even attempt to help us prepare... What were you doing?" River asked him again.

"I was grieving ok River! Yes I know I've been an utterly stupid care-less parent but I still felt for her." The Doctor replied but was of course lying.

The Doctor got angry again and stormed out of the kitchen door and River asked him where he was going and he replied "Clearing my head!" Of course again he was lying but what was he really doing?

At 10:10pm all of the lights were turned off in the house in the house where the Pond's lived and the Doctor stood in the Darkness and scanned the house to make sure everyone's asleep , he pulled back his sonic and pulled it up and read that they were asleep so now it was time for him to put his plan into action.

The Doctor pointed in front of him above his head his sonic screwdriver that glowed a green light in the dark and he locked the front doors, the side doors and the backdoors which only meant something really bad was to happen. The Doctor put some black leather type gloves on and wore sunglasses which could check for heat but why? The Doctor poured a tin full of gun powder through a little open window and then he picked up a plastic petrol can and got a funnel and poured a can full of peterol through the letter box and put some string through the door and stood far back.

What he did next was more sickening than mistreating Jenny.

The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver and before clicking the button he said "This is where all the suffering ends... And it ends like this." The Doctor clicked the button on the screwdriver and from a distance he lit the string and as it dropped onto the peterol it sparked a small fire which within 4 minutes became a huge blaze in front of the front door. Amy was still awake a little when she smelt strong smoke. She sat up suddenly and shouted "RORY! WAKE UP! THERE'S FIRE DOWNSTAIRS!" Rory suddenly sat up and heard crackling downstairs and knew that this wasn't good."Come On!" Rory said grabbing Amy. Amy touched the banister and felt heat. "MELODY! MICHAEL! QUICK GET UP NOW THERE'S A FIRE!" River got up really quickly got up and out of her door and suddenly got a huge breath of smoke and chocked for air. Michael came and said to them "You guys c'mon." As they ran down the stairs they saw huge flames in front of the door.

"Amy get in front of me go! Now!" River exclaimed. Rory went after her. The Doctor was watching in the distance the blaze getting bigger and he saw how hot it was through his sunglasses and looked and thought how will they get out if all the doors are locked?

Michael tried to open a kitchen backdoor door but it was locked and they never lock the kitchen backdoor just in case of this. Amy was now choking over the fumes of smoke and so was everybody else, River tried to turn a light on but the power circuits just blew and exploded. By now the fire reached the living room and almost got near the gun powder which was very, very dangerous. Amy looked at the clock and saw it said 11:11pm which to her that felt bad. Amy suddenly realized there was something important in the living room that she couldn't let burn. Amy ran off and River shouted after her trying to breathe properly "Amy!" Amy got to the living room and that was the worst thing she could do. The Doctor knew she went in there and sparked a lamp on purpose and the lamps spark hit the gun powder and... There was an explosion Amy Pond was either dead or unconscious. Rory ran back to the living room and saw Amy's body there and shouted in the blistering heat "Amy!" Rory picked her up and dodged the burning flames before the Doctor made one more spark and one more pile of gun powder exploded leaving Amy and Rory fighting for their lives. Michael managed to get the door open and got out and River noticed something wrong... Amy and Rory were not there. "Michael! Amy and Rory!" Michael looked back and said "oh no" they both ran back in and When River saw her parent's on the floor she screamed "No! No!" River couldn't believe it, she only thought that her parents could be dead or alive.

"River!," Michael shouted holding Rory. They both got out and moved far up the garden.

Michael put Rory carefully on the floor and checked his pulse. Rory and everyone else were covered in black soot from the smoke. Michael checked Rory's pulse... There wasn't a beat. Michael started chest compressions and attempted resuscitation for about 5 minutes and there was nothing. River checked Amy's pulse and there wasn't one and she also did chest compressions and also attempted resuscitation for about 10 minutes. Michael looked at River and said in a low and upset voice "Melody... I'm sorry..." River was in disbelief and gasped "No! No! We can save them we have to keep trying." Michael looked at her with tears in his eyes and said looking at his watch with fire reflecting in it "Rory Williams time of death 11:15pm may 19th 2013... Amy... Amy Williams time of death 11:13pm 19th may 2013."

River gasped "Oh god no please no, not them... they were all I had left... Michael, no you can't."

Michael replied "Melody Pond I'm sorry, I really, really am but they're gone."

A figure stood in front of River and she slowly looked up and saw the Doctor and saw him holding a shock gun which was at it's highest voltage and he looked down at her and said "Join you're parents... Goodbye, River!" With that the Doctor shot his gun and River was instantly dead and that was the Doctor done... Almost.

Michael looked at the three dead bodies that lie in front of him and a teary eyed Michael had now lost his family...well and truly. "Doctor you are a coward, I don't believe that you've done this, you've just murdered you're family and mine and now I have nothing." The Doctor raised his gun and Michael said to him "Yeah you can do it but just let me do one more thing...Let me put my family together and then I will die beside them."

The Doctor replied "go on then."

Michael lifted River and put her next to Jenny's gravestone and then Amy just on the opposite side and then Rory just after was placed next to Amy. Michael then lyed on the floor next to Rory and the Doctor put his gun over him and said with anger "Bye Michael!" and then he shot him leaving his what was his family lie next to each other next to a burning childhood home. The Doctor took one more look before walking away down the street to his TARDIS and he pulled the handle and him and his magical box disappeared into the night.

Chapter 41

**The Very, very end of the Ponds**

**Goodbye **

**Amelia Jessica Pond**

**Rory Arthur Williams**

**Melody Amelia Pond**

**Jenny Arthur Melody Pond**


End file.
